El Calor De La Noche
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Los chicos malos son su debilidad y nadie es tan malvado como Darien Chiba, embarcado en una peligrosa misión en el reino de los mortales. Serena Tskunio apenas puede creer que el guerrero herido de sus sueños es de otro mundo. ¿Se rendirá Serena a sus sueños eróticos, a su placer decadente, a su pasión sin límites? ¿Caerá Darien en los brazos de su embriagadora hechicera?
1. Chapter 1

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN! **

**n/a: Los personajes que en el primer libro fueron Darien y Serena, cambiaran para ser Mina y Yaten, Así los personajes de este Segundo libro serán Darien y Serena.**

**ARGUMENTO**

Los chicos malos son su debilidad y nadie es tan malvado como Darien Chiba, embarcado en una peligrosa misión en el reino de los mortales. Serena Tskunio apenas puede creer que el guerrero herido de sus sueños es de otro mundo. ¿Se rendirá Serena a sus sueños eróticos, a su placer decadente, a su pasión sin límites? ¿Caerá Darien en los brazos de su embriagadora hechicera?

**CAPITULO 1**

**- CREPUSCULO**

Darien Chiba eliminó al guardia más próximo con un dardo certeramente disparado.El ataque duró una fracción de segundo, pero el sedante tardó más en hacer efecto. El centinela tuvotiempo de arrancarse el dardo y desenvainar la espada antes de caer al suelo, con los ojos en blanco, enun charco de prendas rojas.

—Lo siento, chico —murmuró Darien al inclinarse sobre el cuerpo abatido para quitarle el equipo y la espada. El hombre se despertaría con una vaga sensación de haberse quedado dormido, quizás por aburrimiento. Darien se enderezó y silbó imitando el trino de un pájaro, comunicándole así al teniente Nicólas Kumada que su cometido había salido bien. El silbido de respuesta le hizo saber a él que los otros guardias que rodeaban el Templo también habían sido neutralizados.

En apenas unos momentos después tenía a su alrededor a doce de sus hombres. Iban vestidos de gris oscuro para la batalla, con túnica ajustada, sin mangas, y pantalones anchos a juego. Darien llevaba ropa similar pero negra, para denotar su rango de capitán de los Guerreros de Elite.

—Ahí dentro vais a ver cosas que os asustarán —les advirtió Darien, y se oyó el siseo del acero al salir de la vaina que llevaba a la espalda—. Concentraos en la misión. Tenemos que averiguar cómo trajeron los Ancianos al capitán Kou al Crepúsculo desde el plano de existencia de los Soñadores.

—Sí, capitán.

Kumada dirigió un emisor de impulsos a la enorme puerta roja torii que anunciaba la entrada al complejo del Templo, inutilizando temporalmente la cámara que filmaba a quienes accedían a él. Darien miraba fijamente el arco de entrada con una agitada mezcla de horror, confusión e ira. La estructura era tan imponente que los Guardianes no pudieron por menos que fijar los ojos en ella y leer la advertencia grabada en la antigua lengua: «Guardaos de la Llave que abre la Cerradura».

Durante siglos, él y todos los miembros de su grupo habían buscado al Soñador de quien se había vaticinado que vendría a su mundo a través del estado de sueño y los destruiría. El Soñador que les vería tal como eran, no como el producto de una fantasía nocturna, sino como seres reales que vivían en el Crepúsculo, el lugar en el que la mente humana sucumbe al sueño. Pero Darien ya conocía a la infausta Llave y no se trataba de ningún espectro de aniquilación y muerte. Era una veterinaria rubia , esbelta pero curvilínea, con grandes ojos azules y compasión a raudales. Mentiras, todo mentiras. Tantos años desperdiciados. Afortunadamente para la Llave (tambiénconocida inofensivamente como Mina Aino), el primero que la había encontrado había sido el capitán Yaten Kou, un guerrero legendario y el mejor amigo de Darien. La había encontrado, se había enamorado y fugado con ella al plano mortal. Ahora Darien tenía la misión de desentrañar los misterios de los Ancianos del Crepúsculo, y todo lo que necesitaba saber se encontraba salvaguardado en el Templo de los Ancianos.

—Vamos —dijo con el movimiento de los labios solamente.

Llegado el momento exacto, se apresuraron a pasar por el portón. Se dividieron en dos grupos, cada uno de los cuales echó a correr por un lado del patio central revestido de piedra, zigzagueando entre las columnas estriadas de alabastro. Soplaba un viento suave, que transportaba fragancias de flores y hierba silvestre de los campos cercanos. Era la hora a la que se cerraba el Templo al público y los Ancianos estaban recogidos meditando. La hora perfecta para colarse y sustraer toda la información y los secretos que pudieran llevarse.

Darien entró el primero en el haiden. Levantó tres dedos e hizo un gesto hacia la derecha mientras él se movía hacia la izquierda. Tres de los guerreros de Elite obedecieron la silenciosa orden y enfilaron el lado este de aquella sala circular. Los dos grupos se desplazaban entre las sombras, plenamente conscientes de que cualquier paso en falso haría que las cámaras que rodeaban el recinto detectaran su incursión. En el centro del amplio espacio esperaban varias filas de bancos semicirculares de cara a la galería de columnas por la que acababan de pasar. Varias plantas más arriba, había tantos bancos que los Guardianes habían perdido la cuenta del número de Ancianos que habían gobernado desde allí mucho tiempo atrás. Aquél era el corazón de su mundo, el núcleo del orden público. La sede del poder. Se reagruparon en el corredor del medio, que conducía hasta el honden. Darien se detuvo, y los otros esperaron a recibir órdenes. El corredor del oeste iba hacia las dependencias de los Ancianos. El de la derecha llevaba a un apartado patio descubierto que se usaba para la meditación.

En esta galería central era donde las cosas empezaban a ponerse raras. Desde su primera (y hasta el momento la única) entrada en el Templo, Darien estaba preparado. Sus hombres, no. Los miró arqueando las cejas, en una silenciosa advertencia de que tuvieran en cuenta sus instrucciones anteriores. Ellos asintieron con gesto grave y Darien reanudó la marcha. Al ponerse a caminar, una vibración bajo sus pies hizo que el suelo atrajera la atención de todos. La piedra se puso resplandeciente y translúcida, dando la impresión de que el pavimento se había desintegrado y estaban a punto de caer en un vacío infinito cuajado de estrellas. Instintivamente, Darien buscó la pared a tientas, con los dientes apretados, y entonces esa visión de espacio se fundió en un caleidoscópico remolino de colores.

—¡No me jodas! —exclamó Kumada.

Darien había dicho exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que anduvo por aquel pasillo. Cada paso que daban provocaba ondulaciones en los colores, lo que indicaba que, fuese lo que fuese aquello, reaccionaba a su presencia.

—¿Es esto real? —preguntó en voz baja pero vehemente el cabo Kevin—. ¿O se trata de algún holograma?

Darien alzó una mano para recordarle que debían guardar silencio. No tenía ni idea de lo que era aquella maldita cosa. Lo único que sabía era que no podía mirar porque le producía vértigo. Pasaron por la biblioteca privada de los Ancianos para llegar a la sala de control. Había un Anciano en ella, un solitario centinela perdido en un inmenso espacio dominado por altos muros cubiertos de volúmenes encuadernados y una gran consola. Como era costumbre entre los Ancianos, le habían dejado allí cuando los otros se retiraron por la tarde, lo que le convirtió en el desafortunado destinatario de un dardo sedante en el cuello. Darien arrastró hacia un lado el cuerpo inconsciente para que Kumada accediera al panel de control táctil con forma de media luna.

—Desviaré el circuito de las cámaras para que no te graben —dijo el teniente.

Kumada se acercó y empezó a trabajar, muy derecho y con las piernas ligeramente separadas, totalmente entregado a su tarea. Con su largo pelo negro y sus intensos ojos grises, tenía un aspecto de renegado que concordaba con su fama de bala perdida. Debido a su carácter imprevisible, había sido subteniente durante mucho más tiempo del que debería. Darien le había ascendido a teniente hacía poco, por lo bien que se había portado con él. Ambos eran insurgentes; habían dejado el regimiento oficialmente reconocido de los Guerreros de Elite para dirigir la facción rebelde.

Confiando plenamente en la capacidad de Kumada para operar en la base de datos que formaba parte de su exploración, Darien apostó dos hombres a la entrada y se llevó a otros dos con él para registrar físicamente el edificio. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había irrumpido en el Templo solamente con el apoyo de Kumada Pero el reciente golpe había obligado a los Ancianos a incrementar el número de guardias, lo que, a su vez, obligaba a Darien a asaltar el complejo con doce hombres, seis fuera y seis dentro. Se alejaron del corredor dando rápidas zancadas, evitando mirar al vertiginoso caleidoscopio del suelo. Llegaba luz a través de las claraboyas, y una puerta transparente al final del pasillo permitía una soleada perspectiva del otro extremo del patio de meditación. Al llegar a una entrada, Darien hizo señas a uno de sus soldados para que pasara.

—Cualquier cosa inusual.

El hombre se introdujo en la sala sin puerta con la espada en ristre. Darien hizo lo mismo con el segundo soldado y luego continuó solo. Él se metió en la siguiente sala que encontró. El lugar estaba oscuro, lo cual no era raro puesto que no había nadie, pero sí le extrañó que no se iluminara a su paso. Solamente podía ver con la luz que llegaba desde el corredor. El centro de la habitación estaba vacío, pero había carritos de metal superpuestos y alineados junto a las paredes. El aire olía a medicamentos. Al descubrir una sólida puerta metálica con el cerrojo echado, se irritó. En la parte superior de aquella formidable barrera vio una gran ventana de observación, pero no se sabía si era para mirar adentro o para mirar afuera. En cualquier caso, la puerta era considerablemente disuasoria y significaba que, fuese lo que fuese lo que protegía, era importante.

—¿Qué demonios tenéis ahí? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Darien se acercó al pequeño panel táctil que había en un rincón y comenzó a pulsarlo rápidamente. Necesitaba que se encendieran las puñeteras luces y ver con qué diantres tenía que enfrentarse. Podría usar alguna palanca en aquel momento, y guardarse un objeto valioso para exigir un rescate le vendría muy de las muchas órdenes de invalidación que introdujo hizo que el panel pitara deprisa; luego la habitación fue iluminándose lentamente.

—¡Sí! —Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para examinar la pequeña estancia de suelo de piedra y paredes blancas y desnudas.

El agudo silbido de la presión hidráulica cuando cede le hizo girar sobre los talones. De algún modo había conseguido también abrir la puerta, lo cual hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Lo que sucedió después quedaría grabado para siempre en la memoria de Darien. Oyó un bramido que parecía una mezcla de furia y de miedo y se abrió la pesada puerta con tal ímpetu que se incrustó en la pared adyacente.

Espada en ristre, Darien estaba preparado para luchar. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para la aparición que arremetió contra él: un cuerpo similar en aspecto al de un Guardián, pero con los ojos totalmente negros, sin esclerótica, y los dientes siniestramente puntiagudos. Darien se quedó inmóvil, horrorizado y confuso. Matar a otro Guardián era el más grave de los delitos y, que él supiera, no se había asesinado a nadie durante siglos. Eso detuvo su mano cuando habría lanzado una estocada y le dejó expuesto al brusco impacto que le hizo caer al suelo, una hazaña nunca antes conseguida porque él era un pedazo de tiarrón.

—¡Joder! —se quejó al estrellarse contra el piso de piedra con una fuerza demoledora.

Aquella cosa, un macho de tamaño nada despreciable, cargado de una violencia desconocida, estaba encima de él, gruñendo y forcejeando como una fiera rabiosa. Darien se impulsó hacia un lado tratando de sacar ventaja. Con una mano oprimiendo el cuello de su agresor y dándole brutales puñetazos con la otra, debería haberle dejado inconsciente. Bajo la presión de sus nudillos, notó el crujido de un pómulo y una nariz destrozada, pero parecía que las heridas no le hacían ningún efecto,ni tampoco las dificultades para respirar. En su fuero interno, Darien sentía que el miedo le invadía con traidora intensidad. Aquellos ojos negros estaban llenos de iracunda locura, y las gruesas uñas le desgarraban la piel de los brazos. ¿Cómo se podía vencer a un enemigo que no tenía entendimiento?

—¡Capitán!

Darien miró. Se puso de espaldas otra vez, extendió los brazos en toda su longitud y levantó a su atacante sujetándolo por la garganta. Una espada se desplazó en el aire como una exhalación y cercenó la parte superior del cráneo de aquel hombre. La sangre lo salpicó todo.

—¿Qué cojones era eso? —gritó ,Kevin de pie justo por encima de la cabeza de Darien con la hoja exterminadora en las manos.

—Ni puñetera idea. —Darien apartó el cuerpo hacia un lado y se miró a sí mismo con repugnancia, tocando con un dedo vacilante el pringue que le cubría. Era una sustancia espesa y negra, parecida a la sangre rancia y apestaba igual. Luego, dirigió la mirada al cadáver, cuya cara desde las cejas hacia abajo seguía intacta. Tenía pelo marrón muy largo alrededor de las orejas y en la nuca. La piel mostraba una palidez malsana, y la carne estaba adherida a los huesos. Tanto las manos como los pies estaban rematados por grandes garras de reptil. Pero lo más espantoso eran los ojos, ciegos y negros como el carbón, y las enormes fauces. Aquello convertía a un ser demacrado y enfermizo en un temible depredador. Sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones blancos anchos, ahora manchados y rotos. En el dorso de la mano tenía una marca grabada a fuego: «HB-12». Una mirada rápida a la celda de donde había escapado dejaba ver un interior de grueso metal generosamente excavado.

—No hay duda de que esta habitación es más interesante que la mía —dijo Kevin. La frivolidad del comentario se vino abajo al quebrársele la voz

Darien respiraba fatigosamente más por la ira que por el esfuerzo.

—¡Esta mierda es exactamente lo que llevó a la rebelión!

La mayoría de la gente diría que encabezar una sublevación iba en contra de su carácter tranquilo, y tendría razón. Bueno, si todavía le costaba trabajo a él mismo creer que había dado ese paso. Pero había demasiados interrogantes y todas las respuestas que tenía eran mentiras. Sí, él era un hombre al que le gustaban las cosas tremendamente simples: vino, mujeres y zurrar la badana a alguien, como él solía decir, pero no tenía reparos en dar la cara y blandir la espada cuando era necesario. Era responsabilidad suya proteger a los demás, tanto a los Soñadores como a los Guardianes, más amables. Eran miles de personas, repartidas en determinadas especialidades. Cada Guardián tenía su punto fuerte. Algunos eran afectuosos y ofrecían consuelo a los Soñadores que sufrían. Otros eran divertidos y llenaban los sueños con deportistas famosos o fiestas prenatales. Los había Sensuales, Curanderos, Educadores y Contrincantes. Darien era un Elite. Él mataba a las Pesadillas y defendía a su gente. Y si tenía que protegerlos también de los Ancianos, así lo haría.

—Ahora no hay manera de disimular que hemos entrado en el Templo —subrayó el cabo.

—Pues no —admitió Darien—, no hay manera.

A esas alturas, no le importaba gran cosa. En realidad, quería que los Ancianos supieran que sus secretos no estaban a salvo. Quería que estuvieran siempre mosqueados. Quería que se sintieran tan inquietos y recelosos como se sentía él. Le debían todo eso, por lo menos, después de haberle pedido que arriesgara su vida por una causa espuria.

Kumada llegó corriendo a la sala con otros dos Elites inmediatamente detrás de él.

—¡Hala! —exclamó al resbalar en aquella sustancia espesa antes de recuperar el equilibrio—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Ni puta idea. —Darien arrugó la nariz.

—Sí, sí, huele a rayos —convino Kumada—. Es probable que fuese esto lo que disparó la alarma de la consola. Me parece que están llegando refuerzos, así que será mejor que nos larguemos.

—¿Conseguiste algo útil en la base de datos? —preguntó Darien, a la vez que cogía una toalla de uno de los carritos que estaban junto a la pared. Se limpió la piel lacerada y las ropas para quitar todo lo posible la sustancia similar a la sangre que las había impregnado.

—He descargado lo que he podido. Se tardarían siglos en sacarlo todo, pero he intentado centrarme en los archivos que parecían más intrigantes.

—Tendremos que arreglarnos con eso. Vámonos.

Salieron con la misma cautela que cuando entraron, escudriñando con los ojos todo el entorno. Aun así, ninguno de ellos vio al Anciano cuya vestimenta gris fundía tan bien con las sombras. Permaneció en silencio y pasó inadvertido. Sonreía.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **

**Para todas aquellas que me prengutan cuándo actualizo lo hago cada que tengo un día libre del trabajo, si quieren saber mas de mi actualizaciones me pueden encontrar en Facbook y Twitter, mi Facebook es: usakodiserenity, y el Twitter es usakoserenity**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN! **

**CAPITULO 2**

–¿Dónde está el teniente Kumada? —preguntó Darien, echando un vistazo por la sala principal de la caverna submarina que servía de cuartel general a la facción rebelde en el Crepúsculo.

Por encima de sus cabezas, cientos de minúsculas pantallas de vídeo mostraban diversas escenas como de cine, atisbos en las mentes abiertas de miles de Médiums, Soñadores llevados allí sin sueño. Pululaban en el Crepúsculo más despiertos que otra cosa, pero sin comprender. Los humanos llamaban «hipnosis» al proceso de provocar pensamientos subconscientes. Se le diera el nombre que se le diera, su destino era aquella caverna. Allí los Ancianos los habían vigilado e impedido que las Pesadillas usaran la salida del subconsciente y alcanzaran el plano mortal.

—Al fondo, señor —respondió el guerrero de Elite que estaba de guardia en la boca de la laguna, la única entrada y salida física posible.

Con un gesto de agradecimiento, Darien dio media vuelta y recorrió a zancadas todo el pasillo rocoso. Excavado en el mismo corazón de la montaña, parecía no tener fin y desorientaba con sus idénticos pasillos abovedados en cualquier lado. Miles de ellos. Todos llenos de tubos de cristal ocupados por estáticos Ancianos en periodo de formación. Sus hombres todavía tenían que averiguar quiénes eran y por qué se les mantenía de esa manera. La verdad es que Darien consideraba espeluznante todo aquello, y le conmocionó darse cuenta de que había vivido siglos sin saber nada de su mundo ni de los Ancianos que lo gobernaban. Le ponía enfermo acordarse de lo terco que había sido cuando Yaten le pidió que pensara en todo lo que no les habían explicado. Se negó a ver las señales que preocupaban a su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Las pisadas de Darien con sus botas resonaban rítmicamente mientras recorría la distancia que le separaba de su segundo de a bordo con rápidas y nerviosas zancadas. Pronto los ruidos de la sala más grande se desvanecieron hasta el silencio. Desgraciadamente, usar la palabra «grande» para describer el tamaño de la habitación sólo era posible si se la comparaba con las otras que había allí. Aquel espacio era bastante reducido, pensado para que lo ocuparan cómodamente sólo tres Ancianos en periodo de formación. La caverna principal estaba ya hasta los topes con una consola de media luna y la enorme pantalla de parpadeantes imágenes. Dependiendo del ángulo, un Guardián podía ver a través del visualizador la habitación inmediata, un lugar lleno de estelas: amplios haces de luz en movimiento que representaban flujos de pensamiento subconsciente. Bufando de rabia, Darien reconoció por enésima vez que todavía no entendía bien todo el concepto de Crepúsculo. Yaten había acosado a su profesor en la academia de la Elite con innumerable preguntas sobre su procedencia y dónde se encontraban. La explicación más simple que Darien había oído era que tenían que imaginarse el Crepúsculo como una manzana. Espacio reducido es el hueco que el gusano va haciendo en el centro, o un «agujero de gusano». En vez de salir por el otro lado, los Ancianos encontraron un modo de dejar dentro a los Guardianes. Ellos llamaban a eso pequeño Crepúsculo. Darien lo denominaba «confusión».

—¡Kumada! —gritó al pasar por uno de los pasillos abovedados donde encontró al teniente enfrascado con la consola.

Kumada dio un respingo y luego le miró enfadado.

—¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte!

—Lo siento

—No, no lo siente.

Darien sonrió ampliamente.

—No, no lo siento. Yo ya he tenido mi ración de sustos hoy. Ahora te toca a ti.

Con un gesto de resignación, Kumada impulsó los pies hacia delante y se estiró, alto y fibroso.

—Es bueno verle con una sonrisa.

Cruzó los brazos y siguió con las piernas extendidas. Era un tipo guapo, con un atractivo que las Guardianas describían como «de chico malo». Mujeres. Les encantaban los problemas.

—Pues no es que haya mucho por lo que sonreír. Hoy me ha atacado un engendro de la naturaleza,mi mejor amigo se ha escapado con la Llave y yo necesito echar un polvo. Kumada echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

—Apuesto a que las señoras le echarán de menos, también. He oído que se escriben poemas sobre su vigor y, en la Noche Libre de las Chicas, ellas hacen comparaciones.

—Imposible.

—Posible. Kaolinete le llama el «dios dorado de la picha de oro».

Darien notó que se sonrojaba y se pasó una mano, un tanto abochornado, por el pelo negro y un poco demasiado largo.

—No dices más que gilipolleces. Ella no te diría semejante cosa.

Cejas morenas que se arquean.

—¿Kaolinette?

Una imagen mental de la esbelta Guardiana Juguetona, con sus ojos oscuros, se filtró en los pensamientos de Darien y le hizo curvar la boca en un gesto pesaroso.

—Sí, supongo que ella sería capaz.

—Primero, se larga Kou; ahora, usted está en el exilio... Seguro que hay unos cuantos corazones rotos.

—Tú eres un tío muy popular.

—Tengo mis encantos —dijo el teniente, arrastrando las palabras.

—Algunas veces, cuando estoy esperando a que Kou se conecte con el Crepúsculo, miro el ascenso de las estelas de los Soñadores y pienso seriamente en colarme en alguna. Aunque sólo sea para media hora o así.

La diversión de Kumada se disipó en la intensidad que le hacía un magnífico guerrero.

—¿Qué tal va la estela del capitán Kou? ¿Llega ya más calor?

—No —Darien se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello—, todavía está turbia. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que su estela conecta con esa llanura pelada en vez de con el valle.

En el caso de la mayoría de Soñadores, el subconsciente conecta con el Crepúsculo en el Valle de los Sueños. Llegan a la vida de los Guardianes por medio haces de luz dorados que salen del suelo del valle y atraviesan el cielo neblinoso hasta que se pierden de vista. Los haces variables se extienden tan lejos como el ojo puede realidad, creo que eso es una manifestación del problema, no la causa. Como Darien hizo un gesto de no comprender, Kumada se lo explicó.

—Puesto que fisiológicamente somos diferentes de los humanos, sospecho que nuestras ondas cerebrales funcionan en una longitud completamente distinta. Eso es lo que origina que la estela de Kou conecte con el Crepúsculo en otro lugar y se transmita con menos intensidad.

Cuando Yaten entraba en estado de sueño, llegaba hasta ellos en un haz azul. Mientras que las otras estelas eran tan claras que se podía mirar a través de ellas (era casi como mirar a través de una fina cascada), Yaten llegaba granuloso, como un televisor cuando la recepción de un canal no es buena.

—Vale —Darien suspiró—, eso me aclara un poco las cosas.

—Pues claro.

—El cabo Kevin dijo que tenías noticias para mí.

—Sí. —Kumada echó los hombros hacia atrás como para liberar tensión.

Darien se alteró.

—Déjame adivinar. No son buenas.

—Usando la información que extraje de los datos que copié en el Templo, encontré una referencia a «HB-9».

—La cosa aquella del Templo tenía grabado «HB-12».

—Ya lo vi. —El teniente frunció los labios en un gesto sombrío—. Desgraciadamente, el archive que contenía la información sobre el Proyecto HB estaba incompleto porque la descarga se interrumpió demasiado pronto.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Darien, enojado—. ¿Proyecto HB? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que esa cosa forma parte de un programa más amplio, pero no podría decir de qué magnitud.

—¡Joder! —A Darien le apetecía golpear alguna cosa—. Si hay más engendros como ése, tenemos problemas.

—Por no decir algo peor.

—Tengo que advertir a Kou.

—Sí. —Kumada asintió solemne—. Y, puesto que no recuerda lo que se le dice en sueños, tendrá que ir usted en persona.

—¿Qué? —Darien se quedó estupefacto—. ¿Estás chiflado?

—Usted ha visto uno de esos monstruos —señaló el teniente— y ha luchado con él. Eso le da una ventaja. Kevin es el otro Elite que lo ha visto en acción y usted sabe que él no está preparado para una misión semejante.

Darien refunfuñó y empezó a andar a lo largo de la habitación.

—Piense en ello, capitán. ¿Confía en alguien más para transmitir a Kou la gravedad de la situación? Yo, no.

—Confío en ti.

Kumada se quedó callado; luego, carraspeó.

—Gracias, señor. De verdad que se lo agradezco, pero usted me necesita aquí revisando las entradas que copiamos de la base de datos; además, usted y el capitán Kou tienen una dinámica única. Durante siglos han mantenido la Elite en plena forma para luchar con la moral alta y un índice de bajas muy reducido. Y son amigos. Creo que en un mundo nuevo, enfrentándose a un nuevo enemigo, van a necesitar ese apoyo para salir airosos.

—No es buena idea separar de la tropa a los oficiales de más alto rango. No me gusta. En absoluto.

—Darien echó un vistazo al Anciano en periodo de formación que dormía ajeno a todo en el tubo de cristal que había al lado. Le colgaba la cabeza, de modo que el mentón llegaba al pecho, mientras que el cuerpo se mantenía erguido gracias a algún aparato no visible. Tenía el pelo oscuro y era muy joven. Darien calculó que apenas sería un adolescente.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, pero la realidad es ésta: yo soy la persona más idónea para buscar en la base de datos y usted es la más idónea para trabajar con Kou. Si invirtiéramos los papeles, arruinaríamos las dos misiones antes de empezar, y no podemos permitírnoslo.

—¡Maldita sea! Ya lo sé. —Darien se pasó ambas manos por el pelo—. Si yo no lo discuto. Es el principio lo que me atemoriza.

—Me doy cuenta de que no lo discute. Yo sólo estoy poniendo en voz alta las reflexiones que usted hace para sus adentros. Francamente, me gustaría ser yo el que fuera. —Kumada sonrió, con un destello de ironía en sus ojos grises—. Hay por ahí una Soñadora a quien quisiera localizar.

—¡Ni hablar!

Kumada se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es usted quien debe ir. Yo puedo encargarme de las cosas aquí perfectamente.

—Me consta. —Darien dejó escapar un suspiro—. Tendrías que haber ascendido hace mucho tiempo.

—No sé nada de eso —dijo el teniente con toda tranquilidad—. Mis emociones intervienen más de lo debido. Estoy superándolo, pero me ha llevado varios siglos.

Darien se volvió hacia el pasillo abierto.

—Voy a hablar con los hombres. Búscame un Médium en California del Sur.

—Capitán... —Kumada le llamó a su espalda.

—¿Qué?

—Respecto a la vuelta...

Con las mandíbulas tensas,Darien levantó las cejas en un gesto de silenciosa interrogación.

—He descubierto una cosa. Cuando viajamos físicamente por la corriente de pensamiento subconsciente de un humano, dejamos tras de nosotros un hilo localizable, que puede usarse para «tirar» del Guardián y que vuelva.

—¿Es así como trajeron a Yaten los Ancianos?

—Eso parece. Si fuera necesario, nosotros podríamos hacerte volver del mismo modo, pero... al Médium se le causan daños durante el proceso.

—¿Daños?

—Resulta fatal para los humanos. —El teniente cruzó los brazos y se apoyó con más firmeza en los talones, una postura que Darien reconocía como preludio de una tarea difícil—. Derrame cerebral, miocardiopatía dilatada..., «muerte súbita» es la consecuencia.

—¡Mierda! — Darien se acercó al umbral del pasillo y se apoyó en él—. Por eso no resulta viable saltar entre los dos planos.

—Sospecho que ésa es la razón de que no hayamos emigrado allí —añadió Kumada— aunque solo hubiera sido en un pequeño número. Habríamos tenido que dejar guardias para evitar que las Pesadillas usaran las estelas. Ningún batallón querría ese cometido indefinidamente y, por lo menos, habría que dejar los suficientes para contener el flujo de Pesadillas desde la Puerta de Entrada y proteger el valle.

—Pero no podríamos relevarlos porque viajar de uno a otro lado mataría a miles de Médiums.

—Exacto.

Los Guardianes comprendían su responsabilidad. Su mundo había sido invadido por las Pesadillas, una especie de parásitos incorpóreos y sombríos. Los Ancianos habían creado una grieta en un reducido espacio, que había servido como portal al conducto entre la dimensión humana y la que los Guardianes se habían visto obligados a abandonar. Las Pesadillas los siguieron rápidamente, superando una formidable barrera, la Puerta de Entrada, y a cientos de Guerreros de Elite.

—La jorobamos bien dejando que entraran las Pesadillas. No podemos empeorar el problema matándolas ni invadiendo su mundo.

Darien asintió con gesto grave y paseó la mirada por la habitación, tratando de que su cerebro aceptara su partida. Puede que no volviese a ver aquel lugar nunca más. Unos minutos antes habría sido estupendo. Ahora se encontraba desorientado. Olía la humedad del aire y notaba la áspera roca en la palma de la mano, pero esas sensaciones no le anclaban al suelo. Se sentía completamente despegado.

—Ya comprendo. Necesitamos vivos a los humanos.

—Sí, por nuestro sentido del deber, pero también por nuestra propia supervivencia. Nosotros estaríamos en lo más alto de la cadena trófica si alterásemos el orden depredatorio. Con el tiempo, ellos se extinguirían, y acabar con todo un eslabón tendría potenciales efectos devastadores en la Tierra que, a su vez, podrían repercutir en su galaxia y quizá más allá. Veríamos un...

—¡Para!, ¡para! —se quejó Darien, alzando las manos en un ademán defensivo—. Cerebro sobrecargado. Ya he captado la idea.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Superaremos todo eso. Los Elite siempre lo conseguimos. —Darien se enderezó, inspiró profundamente y se concentró en su cometido—. Búscame un Médium en el sur de California. Me prepararé y les explicaré la misión a los demás.

—Sí, señor. —Kumada le hizo el saludo militar.

Darien se lo devolvió, dio un giro y se marchó.

Darien miró fijamente los haces de luz dorada y llenó de aire los pulmones con una honda inhalación. Se recordó a sí mismo que Yaten había hecho el mismo viaje unas semanas antes. Si Yaten pudo hacerlo, él también podría.

Pero Yaten no era feliz aquí, le susurró una voz interior. Darien sí. Él siempre había estado satisfecho.

—¿Preparado, capitán?

Echó un vistazo a través del monitor de cristal de la consola con la que trabajaba Kumada y afirmó moviendo la cabeza con gravedad.

—La estela que tiene justo a la derecha le llevará hasta un Médium de Anaheim, en California, que está a una hora aproximadamente de Temecula, donde vive el capitán Kou con Mina Aino.

—Entendido.

—Estas estelas funcionan de modo distinto a las de los Soñadores. —Kumada se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla; tenía los rasgos tensos, y largos mechones de pelo negro se escapaban de su coleta. Su aspecto exterior se contraponía a su naturaleza casi erudita. Parecía más un Ángel del Infierno que un virtuoso de la informática—. Están en movimiento. Usted salta a un subconsciente y enseguida se encontrará desplazándose con él a su plano de existencia. Su aparición provocará una perturbación transitoria y un desajuste en el tiempo.

—¿Un desajuste? —Darien frunció el ceño.

—Sí, una ralentización considerable. Un segundo para ellos será como un minuto para usted. No estoy seguro de las sensaciones que tendrá; supongo que buenas no van a ser, pero si se da prisa, podrá salir sin que le descubran. En otras palabras, para los humanos, en un determinado momento usted no estará allí y al segundo siguiente, sí. Eso resultará difícil de explicar, así que yo que usted no tentaría a la suerte.

— No te preocupes, me quitaré de en medio rápidamente.

—Yo podré seguirle la pista a través de sus sueños, del mismo modo que usted ha estado encontrándose con el capitán Kou.

Darien le dio el visto bueno con un gesto de la mano. Era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar. Pese a sus varios siglos de existencia, por lo general no se sentía mucho más viejo que cuando se licenció en la academia de la Elite con Yaten. Por supuesto, ya no podía pasarse la noche follando y matar Pesadillas al día siguiente sin estar hecho trizas, pero eso tenía más que ver con su orgullo masculino que con la percepción de su propia edad. Sin embargo, en aquel momento notaba cada uno de sus años.

Kumada lanzó un suspiro.

—Le admiro mucho, Chiba. Creo que estoy yo más nervioso que usted.

—¡Qué va! Es que yo lo disimulo mejor. —Volvió la cara hacia la estela adecuada. Llevaba un uniforme limpio y la espada sujeta a la espalda con correas. Estaba todo lo preparado que se podia estar.

— Hasta que llegue al otro lado —dijo. Y saltó.

Unas fieras salvajes le arrancaban los miembros y le golpeaban la cabeza contra una roca. Al menos eso era lo que sentía Darien mientras recuperaba lenta y confusamente la consciencia. Sólo el esfuerzo de levantar la cabeza le costó toda su energía. Mantener los ojos abiertos era casi imposible. Entre parpadeos, trató de ver el sitio donde se encontraba. Estaba oscuro, excepto por las diminutas luces multicolores que brillaban en el cielo nocturno. El olor que invadía sus fosas nasales era tremendo, intensísimo. Almizclado, saturado de humo, nauseabundo. Darien notaba espasmos en el estómago. Sentía el cráneo oprimido. Le dolían las muelas. La raíz del pelo le escocía. Se moría. Nadie podía sentirse tan jodido y vivir. Era imposible. Su cerebro empezó a pensar, movido por puro instinto de supervivencia.

... en un determinado momento usted no estará allí y al segundo siguiente, sí. Eso resultará difícil de explicar...

No estaba seguro de que hubiera nadie a quien explicar nada. Según parecía, se había trasladado por una estela directamente hasta una dimensión infernal. El hedor del aire estaba a punto de hacerle vomitar. Impulsando el torso hacia arriba, Darien consiguió ponerse de rodillas y luego se echó hacia atrás para descansar sobre los talones. Todo giraba vertiginosamente en torno a él. Dejó escapar un amargo gemido y se llevó los brazos a la cintura.

—¡Hay que joderse!

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con ojos arenosos. Poco a poco, los contornos fueron aclarándose. Una fina línea de luz le llamó la atención; Darien intentó alcanzarla... y se cayó inmediatamente despatarrado. Había una cortina y, cuando tiró de ella para apartarla, descubrió una enorme sala de congresos. La gente estaba muy cerca, extremadamente próxima, suspendida en un único momento del tiempo. Era un congreso de ciencia ficción o algo así. Algunos de los asistentes iban aparatosamente disfrazados de seres alienígenas, robots y toda la gama. Darien observó cautelosamente la habitación en la que se encontraba, una especie de carpa provisional donde todo era negro. El suelo, duro y frío pero cubierto con una áspera lona recauchutada. Había una mesa redonda revestida de tela negra y, encima de ella, una esfera que proyectaba la luz reflejada en lo que ahora se daba cuenta de que era el techo. Una mujer estaba tumbada en una mesa acolchada, con los ojos cerrados, sumida en el estado hipnótico que le había transportado a él hasta allí. Darien sospechaba que había sido «anestesiado» por el hombre que en aquellos momentos se inclinaba sobre ella y le robaba el dinero del monedero. Con un bufido de repugnancia, Darien se incorporó, tambaleándose y, tratando de no respirar por la nariz, le quitó al hombre la cartera del bolsillo trasero y sacó todo el dinero.

—Karma, gilipollas.

Se marchó todo lo deprisa que le permitieron sus temblorosas piernas. Se oía un leve zumbido en el aire, el sonido de palabras que se articulaban en sus formas más infantiles. Cómo había pasado entre la multitud era un misterio para él. Los olores del mundo humano le asaltaban. Olores adulterados, tales como perfumes. Olor a comida. Olor corporal.

En el Crepúsculo y en el subconsciente de los Soñadores, las percepciones sensoriales estaban atenuadas o reducidas al mínimo. No era lo mismo en la realidad. Darien se vio obligado a detenerse ante un contenedor de basura para echar la papilla. No le gustaba aquel sitio. Le dolía el alma. Quería irse a su hogar, un hogar que él amaba y echaba ya de menos terriblemente. Sin embargo, abrió la puerta de cristal del Centro de Convenciones de Anaheim y salió a su nuevo mundo.

Serena Tsukino sabía que era ridículo estar sentada en el sofá llorando a moco tendido. Debería estar encantada de tener un poco de tiempo para ella sola.

—Tendría que pedir hora para hacerme la pedicura, la manicura y cortarme el pelo —murmuró.

Tendría que llamar al conductor tan macizo de UPS que llevaba los productos farmacéuticos al Aino's All Creatures Animal Hospital, donde ella trabajaba. Él le había dado su tarjeta, con el número del teléfono móvil, después de varias semanas de flirteo. El guiño que le dedicó había hecho del ofrecimiento algo más que un asunto laboral.

—Podría estar esperando impaciente una noche de sexo guarro, urgente y sin compromiso —Serena gimoteó—. ¡Coño! Podría estar ahora mismo practicando sexo guarro.

En cambio, era una taruga desconsolada, llorando porque el parásito de su exnovio por fin había recogido al hijo de ambos para que pasara con él un muy postergado fin de semana. Era lamentable y un poco irracional, pero no podía superarlo. Hundida en el sofá de su mejor amiga, Serena miró a su alrededor y se sintió agradecida de estar cuidando el apartamento de su jefa, Mina Aino. No sabía cómo se las habría arreglado para quedarse en su propia casa sin Zafiro. Le habría parecido vacía. Por lo menos, Mina tenía peces y un gato, aunque Golosina era el gato más malo que conocía. Un animal gruñón, que bufaba y daba coletazos y que, justo entonces, estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá mirándola con malos ojos. Aun así, aquella compañía poco agradable era mejor que no tener ninguna.

Naturalmente, Serena se daba cuenta exactamente de lo sola que estaba en realidad. En algún momento había dejado de considerarse a sí misma una persona individual para pasar a verse como «la mamá de Zafiro», lo cual no era saludable, tal como había demostrado muy oportunamente su reacción de esa mañana. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer consigo misma. ¿A que era triste? «Tienes derecho a estar enfadada», le decía el diablo al oído.

Se deslomaba trabajando para llegar a fin de mes sin percibir ni un céntimo de pensión alimenticia, y era Diamante el que iba a llevar a Zafiro a esquiar por primera vez. Diamnte iba a ser «guay». Diamante iba a tener el privilegio de ver iluminarse la cara de Zafiro de alegría y asombro. Y todo porque, el año anterior en Reno, él había tenido un billete de veinte dólares que le quemaba en las manos. Un billete que apostó enseguida a que los Colts irían a la Super Bowl.

—Un billete que tendría que haberme pagado a mí —se lamentó— para que yo le pusiera gasoline al coche y poder ir a trabajar y mantener a nuestro hijo.

Era muy injusto. Ella había estado ahorrando durante casi dos años para una escapada a Big Bear, y Diamante le había arrancado la ilusión en dos minutos. Igual que su vida le había sido arrancada a ella cuando se quedó embarazada estando todavía en la facultad. «Siempre puedes abortar», le había dicho él tranquilamente. «Tenemos toda la vida por delante y años de estudio. No puedes tener un niño».

—Hijo de puta —dijo, en una queja. Ella tuvo que dejar la universidad y conseguir ayuda estatal.

Diamante dijo que ella lo había querido así y que buena suerte. Nos vemos. No quisiera estar en tu lugar. Él siguió estudiando hasta licenciarse y llegó a ser un guionista que lucha por abrirse camino, con el suficiente dinero para ir de juerga, pero no para la pensión de su hijo. Ella pasó por una serie de empleos temporales hasta que finalmente encontró un trabajo estable, bien pagado y decente en la clínica veterinaria de Mina .

Serena sacó un pañuelo de papel de la caja que tenía al lado y se sonó la nariz. Era mezquino y vergonzoso por su parte estar rabiosa porque Zafiro hiciera una excursión tanto tiempo deseada solamente porque no era ella la que le llevaba. Lo sabía y lo reconocía, pero no por eso se sentía mejor.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Serena volvió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido en dirección al vestíbulo. Si hubiera estado en su casa, no habría hecho ningún caso, pero estaba cuidando de la de Mina y de sus animales mientras ella pasaba unas minivacaciones en México con su prometido, lo cual incluía también ocuparse de los envíos que llegaran.

Refunfuñando entre dientes, Serena se puso en pie y cruzó el cuarto de estar, enmoquetado de un relajante color beis, para llegar a la entrada, revestida de mármol. Golosina bufó y la siguió, murmurando su advertencia de gato del demonio. Le fastidiaban las visitas. Bueno, le fastidiaba todo el mundo, pero especialmente los extraños.

El timbre sonó otra vez, con impaciencia, y ella gritó:

—¡Espere un momento! Ya voy.

Serena giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

—Deme un minuto para...

En el porche de Mina había un vikingo.

Y era apabullantemente guapo.

**Continuara…**

**OMG! Ya se encontraron Darien y Serena! Jajaja **

**Mañana Miércoles les pongo otros dos capis de esta adaptación ahora subire capis de de la Dama de Los Colter y Del Infierno de Darien.. **

**Si quieren saber de mis actualizaciones me pueden encontrar en Facebook como usakodiserenity y en Twitter Como usakoserenity**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN! **

**CAPITULO 3**

Las quejas de Golosina se interrumpieron a medio camino, lo mismo que la frase de Serena. Boquiabierta, le dirigió una larga e intensa mirada al gigante pelinegro que ocupaba todo el hueco de la puerta. Mediría, por lo menos, uno noventa y cinco, y llevaba a la espalda una espada cuya empuñadura asomaba por detrás del hombro izquierdo. Tenía el pecho tan macizo que le daría envidia al mismísimo Dwayne «The Rock» Johnson. Los brazos, grandísimos, con unos músculos tan firmes que tensaban la dorada piel que los cubría. Vestía una túnica negra, recta, sin mangas y con cuello de pico, que parecía pintada sobre su cuerpo, y unos pantalones pegados a las magras caderas pero sueltos en las piernas y calzaba unas siniestras botas de combate.

—¡Hala! —murmuró, impresionada con razón. Aquel hombre estaba requetebueno hasta con disfraz. Mandíbula bien marcada, boca tentadora, cejas arrogantes y nariz perfecta. En realidad, todo en él era perfecto. Por lo menos, lo que se veía. Fascinante de un modo difícil de definir. Había algo distinto en él, ¿un carisma físico o, quizás, un atractivo insólito? Ella no sabía decir concretamente qué era lo que le hacía tan excepcional, pero sí que se trataba del hombre más bello que había visto en su vida.

Bello, no en el sentido de «mono», sino más bien como un brezal rocoso o como el Serengueti: duro y agreste. Sobrecogedor de un modo intimidante. Y como era intimidante, Serena hizo algo que se le daba muy bien.

Se puso chula.

Ladeó una cadera y se apoyó en el borde de la puerta, a la vez que mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Hola!

Unos brillantes ojos de color azul celeste primero se agrandaron y luego se entrecerraron.

—¿Y tú quién diablos eres? —preguntó el hombre, y su voz vibró arrastrando las erres de una manera encantadora y deliciosa, aunque su actitud no lo fuera.

—Yo también me alegro de conocerte.

—Tú no eres Mina Aino —murmuró.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué es lo que me ha delatado? ¿El pelo corto? ¿El culo gordo? —Chascó los dedos—. ¡Ya caigo! No soy guapísima de caerse de espaldas ni macizona.

Al hombre se le tensaron las comisuras de su voluptuosa boca. Intentó disimularlo, pero ella lo captó.

—Mira, cielo, eres guapísima y estás maciza, pero no eres Minda Aino.

Serena se tocó la nariz, segura de que estaría como la de Rudolph, el reno de Santa Claus, y de que, además, tendría los ojos congestionados. A algunas mujeres les sentaba muy bien llorar. Ella no pertenecía a esa clase. ¿Y maciza? ¡Ja! Tenía un hijo. Nada estaba ya en su sitio y no se había librado de los casi cinco kilos que le sobraban desde el embarazo. Incapaz de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa porque se le había quedado el cerebro chamuscado con aquel posible cumplido, posible broma, dijo:

—Mina se ha ido fuera de la ciudad. Yo estoy cuidándole las cosas mientras ella no está.

—¿YChiba ? —Miró hacia el apartamento por encima de la cabeza de Serena.

—¿Quién?

El hombre volvió a mirarla, con el gesto torcido.

—Yaten Kou. Vive aquí.

—¡Ah, sí! Pero estás loco si crees que permitiría a Mina ir a alguna parte sin él.

—Cierto. —Algo pasó por sus ojos cuando la miró.

¡Jo!, ella también tenía que ir de vacaciones al sitio de donde puñetas fuera Yaten. Evidentemente, el Pedazo de Tío Bueno del porche era de allí también: el mismo acento, el mismo fetiche (la espada), el mismo grado de atractivo sexual.

—Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que vuelvan —manifestó, dando un paso hacia delante.

Serena no se movió.

—¡Ni hablar!

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Escucha, cariño: no estoy de humor para jueguecitos. Me siento de puta pena y necesito dormer un rato.

—Escucha, cielo —replicó, imitándole—: No estoy jugando. Siento que estés jodido, pero yo tengo un día de mierda también. Vete a dormir a otro sitio.

Serena se dio cuenta de que el hombre apretaba las mandíbulas.

—Yaten no querría que me quedase en ningún otro sitio.

—¿Ah, no? Pues no me dijo nada de que fuese a venir alguien. Yo no te relaciono con Yaten.

—Darien Chiba. —Le tendió una mano bruscamente. Ella titubeó un momento y luego la aceptó. El calor que desprendía le quemaba la piel y le producía hormigueos que subían por el brazo.

—Serena Tsukino —dijo, parpadeando.

—Hola, Serena. —La atrajo hacia él, la levantó en volandas y entró en el apartamento. Cerró la puerta empujándola con el pie.

—¡Eh! —protestó ella, intentando pasar por alto lo maravillosamente bien que olía. Almizclado y exótico era aquel olor. A macho. A macho sexual. A macho dominante. La hacía desear hundir la cara en aquel potente cuello y aspirarlo. Rodearle las caderas con sus piernas y frotarse contra él.

Absolutamente insólito, teniendo en cuenta lo cabreada que estaba por su culpa.

—Apesta ahí fuera —se lamentó Darien—. No voy a quedarme ahí ni un momento más.

—Pero no puedes irrumpir aquí así.

—Claro que puedo.

—Vale, puedes. Pero eso no quiere decir que debas.

Darien se detuvo en el cuarto de estar y miró a su alrededor. Después, la dejó en el suelo, se quitó por la cabeza el chisme aquel que contenía la espada y lo apoyó contra la pared contigua a la puerta.

—Me voy a la cama. —Estiró los brazos y la espalda en una postura que a ella le hizo la boca agua.

—¡Si todavía es por la mañana!

—¿Y qué? No toques eso —le dijo señalando la espada y luego se volvió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Que te den! —Serena se puso en jarras y le dirigió una mirada iracunda.

Darien se detuvo con un pie en el último peldaño. Fue bajando la vista hasta los pies descalzos de Serena, luego la subió otra vez lenta y lujuriosa, se paró en el punto donde se unían las piernas y luego en los pechos, antes de demorarse en los labios y que se encontraran los ojos de ambos. Serena pensó que nunca la habían desnudado de esa manera en toda su vida. Podría jurar que Darien había traspasado los tejanos de tiro bajo y la camiseta sin mangas hasta ver la piel de debajo. Se le hincharon los senos, los pezones se le endurecieron. Sin sujetador (¡qué pasa!, ella no esperaba compañía) se hacía evidente que la inspección de Darien la había excitado.

—Me siento tentado, encanto —su acento era marcado y cálido—, pero no estoy en condiciones de hacerte justicia en este momento. Dímelo otra vez cuando despierte.

Ella empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

—No soy tu cariño ni tu cielo ni tu encanto, y, si subes, llamaré a la policía.

Darien sonrió de oreja a oreja, lo que transformó sus rasgos de demasiado-para-el-cuerpo en absolutamente divinos.

—Estupendo. Asegúrate de que traigan esposas... y de que luego las dejen aquí.

—¡Al que no van a dejar es a ti!

¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre la pusiera caliente y de mal humor al mismo tiempo?

—Llama a Yaten —le sugirió mientras subía las escaleras—. O a Mina. Diles que Darien está aquí. Hasta luego.

Corriendo escaleras arriba, Serena se preparaba para chillarle. En lugar de eso, se sorprendió a sí misma admirando el perfecto culo de Darien, y cerró la boca. Se apresuró a ir a la cocina y cogió el teléfono. Un minuto después, el extraño timbre (como si el aparato estuviese sonando dentro de un cubo) la advirtió de que su llamada estaba conectando con el hotel de Rosarito Beach, en México.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, doctora. —Serena se subió a uno de los taburetes, sacó un bolígrafo del soporte y empezó a garabatear en el bloc de notas que había al lado de la base del teléfono inalámbrico. Tuvo que pasar varias hojas con impecables dibujos de Yaten hasta encontrar una en blanco. La mayoría de los médicos tenían una caligrafía horrorosa. Mina era veterinaria, pero contaba con un extraordinario talento para dibujar.

—Hola, Sere. —El saludo de Mina sonó como con alivio.

Serena todavía no entendía qué era lo que estresaba tanto a Mina. Después de unos años con aspect de estar agotada y con carencias emocionales, Mina había florecido al reencontrarse con Yaten. Había engordado los kilos que tanta falta le hacían y se la veía más descansada. Pero también con una ansiedad que preocupaba no poco a Serena. Le inquietaba que pudiera tener algo que ver con Yaten.¿Sería tal vez el miedo de que él no se quedase? Después de todo, se había ido una vez y luego volvió por ella.

—¿Estás bien, doctora?

—Sí. Estupendamente. Esto es precioso.

Al oír el tono de Mina, que cambiaba de receloso a soñoliento. Serena dejó a un lado la preocupación por su amiga y volvió a pensar en su propio dilema.

—Magnífico. Oye, tengo un problema. ¿Conoces a un tipo que se llama Darien?

—¿Darien?

—Sí, Darien. Alto, pelo negro, malos modales.

—Oh, Dios mío... ¿Y cómo sabes tú cómo es?

Serena suspiró.

—O sea, que le conoces. No sé si sentirme aliviada o maltratada.

—Sere, ¿que cómo sabes tú cómo es Darien? —La voz de Mina sonaba igual que cuando tenía que explicarle una enfermedad terminal al dueño de uno de sus pacientes.

—Porque está aquí, doctora. Apareció hace unos diez minutos y se comporta como si estuviera en su casa. Le dije que se buscara otro sitio donde pegarse, pero...

—¡No! ¡No le pierdas de vista!

Serena se apartó del auricular con un respingo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Siguió la conversación a una distancia prudente ya que Mina hablaba muy alto, toda alterada.

—Es el mejor amigo de Yaten... puede perderse... no le dejes salir... Sere, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí —respondió, volviendo a llevarse el auricular a la oreja con un fuerte suspiro—. Mira, el tío está superbueno, pero es un verdadero dolor de muelas. Mandón y arrogante. Maleducado. Ya es bastante duro vivir con Golosina, pero dos incordios al mismo tiempo...

—Te subiré el sueldo —trató de contentarla Mina.

—Vale. Creo que ya gano más dinero que tú. —No era así en realidad, pero ambas eran conscientes de que estaba más que bien pagada. Mina era demasiado generosa—. En serio, puedo manejarle. Quiero manejarle, a todo él. —Eso era parte del problema. Siempre se sentía atraída por la clase de hombres menos acertada. Siempre había sido así.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal. Son todos un poco... bruscos en la zona de donde es Yaten — dijo Mina.

—¿De dónde exactamente? —Serena llevaba meses intentando averiguar su procedencia.

—De cerca de Escocia, me parece.

—¿Todavía no se lo has preguntado?

—Eso no tiene importancia —respondió Mina—Yaten. ha ido a la tienda de bebidas a comprar una caja de seis cervezas, pero, en cuanto vuelva, llamará a Darien. Le pediré que hable con él acerca de la buena educación, ¿eh?

—Ya, imagino con qué resultado. —Serena movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Darien está echando una cabezada ahora. Dijo que se sentía de puta pena, poco más o menos. Se presentó vestido con una especie de disfraz, espada incluida, como si viniera de una convención sobre La guerra de las galaxias o algo parecido.

—¡Mierda! —hizo una larga pausa—. Va a sentirse mal durante un tiempo, Sere. No mucho. Unas cuantas horas o durante toda la noche. Tendrá fiebre y escalofríos.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —Mina era muy inteligente, pero, vamos, no hay médico que haga un diagnóstico sin haber visto al paciente ni hablado con él.

—Es una cosa muy rara que pasa al bajar del avión, ya sabes..., la adaptación a un nuevo mundo y todo eso.

—¿Nuevo mundo?

Mina dijo una palabrota para sus adentros.

—Un nuevo mundo como para los Padres Peregrinos o los conquistadores, no como si habláramos de distintos planetas.

—Claro, doctora. —Serena daba golpecitos con la pluma contra la encimera de azulejos—. Lo que tú digas. Oye, bebed agua embotellada en México, ¿eh? Creo que el agua del grifo es asquerosa.

Mina se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes, que no estoy colocada.

—Ah, bueno, pues entonces podrás aconsejarme algo para esa gripe o lo que sea que tiene.

—Tylenol, si lo necesita. Si no, déjale dormir hasta que se levante por sí mismo.

—Eso es bastante fácil.

—Estupendo. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. Eres magnífica.

Serena se despidió con la promesa de tener el auricular a mano en previsión de la llamada de Yaten. Luego, se sentó durante un buen rato y empezó a darle vueltas al día que estaba pasando, deteniéndose en el recuerdo del momento en que abrió la puerta y se encontró a Darien allí. Por lo menos, no se concentraba tanto en Zafiro y Diamante, pero tampoco debería pensar en Darien con semejante insistencia. Estaba apurada, eso era todo. No estaba volviendo a su pauta de probada calidad de sentirse atraída sexualmente por un chico malo que le fastidiaría la vida por completo.

Se bajó del taburete y fue hasta la mesa de comedor donde tenía extendidos sus libros de texto. Finalmente había vuelto a la facultad. La primera vez, quería ser escritora y había escogido inglés y cursos de creación literaria. Ahora, trece años después, estaba cumpliendo todos los requisitos para hacerse auxiliar de veterinaria.

Se sentía satisfecha con aquella decisión y estaba orgullosa de haber vuelto a estudiar. Los sueños tenían que madurar exactamente igual que las personas. Criar a un niño ella sola había cambiado el sentido de su vida.

Eso era en lo que tenía que centrarse, no en el cachas de arriba.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, claro.

La exuberante pelirroja que cruzaba la calle no era humana.

Si Yaten Kou no hubiera pasado siglos matando Pesadillas quizás no hubiera sido lo suficientemente observador para darse cuenta, y, si no hubiera estado profundamente enamorado; tal vez le habría interesado más el cuerpo de la mujer que sus botas. Pero él era observador y estaba ya fuera de circulación; por eso, aunque su mirada se dirigió primero al pelo rojo (la suya y la de todos los hombres que andaban por aquella calle), fueron las botas de combate lo que más atrajo su atención.

Eran negras, autoadhesivas y hechas de un material que no existía en la Tierra. Yaten aflojó el paso y se ajustó las gafas de sol para esconder mejor su apariencia. Ella estaba cruzando en diagonal la concurrida calle, cambiando de una acera a la otra, por donde transitaba Yaten, que se quedó rezagado, dejando que otros transeúntes llenaran el espacio entre ellos dos.

Hacía un día espléndido en Rosarito Beach. El color del cielo era azul purísimo y estaba salpicado de algodonosas nubes de un blanco inmaculado. Detrás de las tiendas de su izquierda, el océano besaba la orilla en continuas y rítmicas oleadas. El aire, salado y nítido; la temperatura, moderada; la brisa, fresca. El paquete de seis Coronas que llevaba en la mano tenía gotitas por la condensación, y en la habitación del hotel, a la vuelta de la esquina, le esperaba su amante. Desnuda. Bellísima.

En peligro.

Observó cómo la Guardiana, posiblemente una Anciana, se incorporaba al lento fluir de peatones unos metros por delante de él. Con un vestido corto de verano, de finos tirantes y un estampado de flores sobre fondo blanco, podría haber tenido un aspecto inocente de no ser por los múltiples tatuajes tribales de sus brazos y las pulseras de cuero con clavos.

Aidan echó los hombros hacia atrás, tensando el cuerpo como preparación para la batalla. Si la mujer giraba en la siguiente esquina y se dirigía a su hotel, estaba listo para lanzarse.

Por suerte para ambos, no giró.

El alivio de Yaten fue mínimo. Todo lo aprendido en su entrenamiento le decía que la siguiera para ver qué se traía entre manos. El corazón, sin embargo, le apremiaba para que tomara la pequeña calle lateral hasta llegar a su habitación y mantener a Mina a salvo. Aquella lucha interna era peor que la otra lucha para la cual se había preparado. Detestaba enfrentarse con mujeres, no lo soportaba, pero ocuparse de eso sería más fácil que arriesgar la vida de Mina.

Yaten se dispuso a atravesar la calle que conducía a su hotel. Lanzó una rápida mirada a los lados, abarcando todo el exterior del edificio. No vio nada raro y continuó caminando, con las mandíbulas apretadas, detrás de su presa, sin hacer caso del remusguillo que protestaba contra su decisión. No podía ir inmediatamente con Mina, a pesar de todo. Le llevó unos treinta minutos hacer el trayecto a la tienda de bebidas para el que normalmente empleaba cinco, debido a las precauciones que tomó para asegurarse de que no le seguían.

A causa de su ansiedad, dio gracias de que la pelirroja no tardara mucho en desviarse de la calle principal y se encaminara a un antro-motel que sin duda había conocido mejores días. Él se quedó muy atrás. Cuando ella echó una furtiva mirada por encima del hombro, Yaten se agarró del brazo de una morena menudita que pasaba cerca y le ofreció una cerveza. La sorpresa de su involuntaria cómplice se tornó en apreciación sensual al fijarse en el aspecto del hombre. Él le sonrió, pero sin quitar ojo a la Guardiana, que al aparecer lo había considerado lo suficientemente inocuo como para no tomarle en cuenta.

—Gracias —susurró a su acompañante en cuanto la pelirroja se metió en una habitación de la planta baja. Yaten apuntó el número de la puerta y, luego, se libró discretamente de la morenita.

—Disfruta de la cerveza.

Ella le llamó, pero Yaten ya se iba por donde había venido. De vuelta con Mina. Dio un rodeo largo, por una ruta improvisada, para regresar al hotel, parándose por el camino para mirar ponchos, sombreros, joyas y vasos para chupitos expuestos en mesas cerca de la calle. Iba totalmente atento a la gente que se movía a su alrededor y detrás de él. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le seguía, pasó la decorativa verja que separaba el cuidado césped del hotel de la polvorienta vía pública.

Cuando entró en su habitación del tercer piso y abrió las varias cerraduras de la puerta, Mina se quejó.

—Has tardado una eternidad.

Yaten puso las gafas en la cómoda, junto al televisor, las botellas en la mesilla y se acercó a aquel cuerpo cubierto con una sábana. Poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella, bajó la cabeza y le apresó la boca, cerrando los ojos al notar el alivio que le invadía. La preocupación por la seguridad de Mina se desvaneció cuando le rodeó el cuello con sus esbeltos brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. El dulce gemido de bienvenida sonó a música en sus oídos. Yaten ladeó la cabeza para acoplar mejor su boca con la de ella y deslizar lengua sobre lengua, lamiendo intensamente, con los sentidos impregnados de olor, tacto y sabor de Mina. Emitió un sonido gutural profundo cuando ella se arqueó hacia arriba, apretando los senos contra su pecho.

—Mmmm... —susurró Mina con sensualidad.

—Mmmm... —repitió él, alzando la cabeza para acariciarle la nariz con la suya. Luego, se colocó a su lado y la abrazó.

—No vas a creer lo que tengo que decirte —murmuró Mina.

La piel le olía a manzanas, y el largo cabello rubio estaba húmedo de una ducha reciente. Las sábanas conservaban la persistente esencia de los dos juntos, piel con piel, y una noche de pasión que había durado desde el crespúsculo hasta el amanecer.

—¿Ah, no? —Le llevó una mano a la nuca y la aproximó a él.

—Darien está en mi casa.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Mina levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

—No pareces muy sorprendido.

Yaten espiró con fuerza.

—He visto a una Guardiana. Se aloja en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí.

—¡Mierda!

Yaten movió la cabeza con aire de cansancio.

—Exactamente.

**Continuara…**

**Oh! Ya van a empezar los problemas? Y caera Serena con Darien, o seguirán con su batalla? **

**N/A: Hola chicas! Esta adapta necesita unos Buenos capis asi que esta noche subire 2 mas.. y luego seguire con el resto de las adaptaciones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN! **

**CAPITULO 4**

Jadeante y atacado por violentos escalofríos, Darien salió del gélido lago y se arrastró hasta el arenoso borde. Al ponerse de pie, tenía el uniforme de Elite completamente pegado al cuerpo. Estaba tan concentrado en librarse de la tensión que le producía la hipotermia que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que alguien le atacó, empujándole hacia atrás.

Cuando un cuerpo más pequeño y enjuto que el suyo chocó contra él, el grito de indignación se reflejó en la superficie del agua y liberó su creciente tensión. Darien se retorcía y forcejeaba con su agresor hasta que ambos cayeron otra vez al lago en una explosión de agua y golpes. El escozor del impacto inesperado combinado con el susto al ser atacado de verdad, realmente cabreó a Darien. Agarró a su atacante por el cuello de su ropa y tiró de él hasta la orilla.

—¡Espera! —Vestido de gris, aquel hombre sólo podía ser un Anciano.

Desgraciadamente para él, Darien no se sentía muy amable con los Ancianos precisamente, y más bien tenía ganas de darle patadas en el culo a alguno a base de bien. Se echó la mano al hombro y sacó la espada de la vaina.

—Si tenías ganas de morir, Anciano —bramó—, deberías haberlo dicho claramente.

—Kou te necesita.

Darien se puso tenso al oír aquella voz conocida. Por supuesto, no podía ser cualquier Anciano. No en un día fatal como aquél. Tenía que ser el Anciano Artemis, su instructor en la academia de la Elite.

—Lo que necesita Kou son respuestas, Artemis. Todos nosotros necesitamos respuestas.

El Anciano se retiró la capucha que le tapaba la cara y Darien pudo ver bien al hombre que le había ayudado a convertirse en el guerrero que era. El aspecto de Artemis había cambiado tan drásticamente que resultaba casi imposible reconocer en él al vigoroso Maestro que había sido. El pelo castaño oscuro estaba ya completamente blanco; la piel bronceada de antes tenía ahora una palidez enfermiza; y las pupilas eran tan grandes y oscuras que se tragaban el blanco de los ojos. A ese respecto, se parecía mucho a la cosa aquella que había sido encerrada en el Templo.

Darien sintió una repugnancia que pronto se vio reemplazada por la ira. Yaten siempre había mirado a Artemis como a un padre. Abandonado por sus progenitores al entrar en la academia de la Elite, Yaten necesitaba una figura parental y recurrió a Artemis para que desempeñara ese papel. Irritaba muchísimo a Yaten pensar que su amigo había depositado su confianza en quien no la merecía.

Por su parte, Darien provenía de una larga serie de Guerreros de Elite. Tanto hombres como mujeres, los Chiba ingresaban todos en la academia. Vive y muere junto a la espada era el credo familiar, razón por la cual Darien tenía poca paciencia con las mentiras y las falsedades. El tiempo era precioso, incluso para alguien casi inmortal.

Los padres de Yaten, en cambio, pertenecían a una rama distinta de Guardianes, uno era un Sanador, la otra una Preceptora. Ellos no comprendían el camino que había elegido su hijo y las incesantes preguntas con que atosigaban a Yaten habían terminado por ahuyentarle. Los Kou no se explicaban por qué su único hijo tenía que trabajar contra las Pesadillas, no reparando el daño que causaban después. Puesto que ellos eran los únicos familiares de Yaten, este se quedó solamente con dos vínculos afectivos: Darien y Artemis. Y Artemis se había revelado indigno de su estima y su devoción.

—Hay otros a quienes han enviado al plano mortal en busca de Kou —dijo Artemis sombríamente,

apretando con las dos manos la empuñadura de la espada—. Ancianos poderosos. Va a necesitar ayuda.

—No estamos tan fuera de juego como tú piensas —se burló Darien, rodeando a su adversario con pasos lentos y firmes—. Y ya que tienes el día informativo, ¿por qué no me explicas qué era aquella cosa del Templo?

Artemis se quedó inmóvil, con la espada baja.

—Yo se lo advertí. Les dije que el sistema no se había puesto a prueba y no había garantías de éxito. Era muy arriesgado, pero ellos estaban decididos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Darien miró al Anciano escrutadoramente y con creciente cautela. Él había visto antes esa artimaña, en la que uno de los combatientes finge perder interés en la lucha sólo para atacar contando con el factor sorpresa.

Artemis hizo una pausa a medio camino.

—La caverna fue nuestra primera táctica para controlar el flujo entre el plano mortal y el Crepúsculo, pero sabíamos que depender tanto de un lugar nos hacía demasiado vulnerables. Alteramos una habitación del Templo de los Ancianos en un esfuerzo por atraer las estelas de los Médiums. Funcionó hasta cierto punto. Pero el Templo no está a salvo de las Pesadillas.

—¿No? —Aquello le produjo a Darien un profundo desasosiego. Siempre había sentido paz al mirar el edificio blanco reluciente del Templo. No estaba contaminado por el enemigo y sí cargado de historia, la historia de su pueblo, en la Sala del Conocimiento. Aunque él personalmente no había hecho nunca uso de la información contenida allí, le tranquilizaba pensar en todo aquello.

—No. —Artemis se echó hacia atrás el mechón de pelo blanquísimo que le caía por la frente—. Las Pesadillas cada vez están más desesperadas. Las más viejas han aprendido a asediar a su presa en vez de atacar frenéticas. Todas las sombras son sospechosas y sólo la caverna es segura, aunque no sabemos bien por qué. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el agua.

—Quizás es que está demasiado fría —sugirió Darien, a quien la suave brisa hacía tiritar.

Agitando la mano, calentó el aire de su alrededor y formó así una bolsa aislante. Fuera de aquel espacio inmediato, la velocidad del aire aumentaba rápidamente y unas nubes agitadas oscurecían el cielo.

—No sabemos, Chiba. Intenté disuadir a los demás, pero ellos pensaban que merecía la pena arriesgarse.

—¿Y cuál es el riesgo exactamente?

Artemsi frunció los labios.

—Que las Pesadillas...

Resonó un trueno y la oscuridad lo envolvió todo en su voraz manto. El Anciano gritó y las nubs comenzaron a tomar forma, plasmándose en la tan conocida figura de las Pesadillas.

Miles de ellas...

Darien se despertó aterrorizado.

Se incorporó en la cama como movido por un resorte y alarmado por el entorno. Le llevó un buen rato a su cerebro reconocer el sitio donde estaba. El corazón le latía aceleradamente. Tenía la piel cubierta de sudor.

El plano mortal. Estaba en el infierno.

Su respiración se hizo fatigosa cuando sacó las piernas por un lado de la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Pesadillas, las muy cabronas.

Por si fueran poco los olores de aquel mundo, también tenía que vérselas con las Pesadillas.

Asqueado, Connor se puso de pie de un fuerte impulso y se desvistió, dejando la ropa amontonada en el suelo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados que había elegido después de ver que los otros dos dormitorios estaban ocupados. Uno era la suite principal, la otra olía como el bombonazo que le había abierto la puerta de la casa.

En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa. Al menos había algo, alguien, que le gustaba en aquel lugar. Serena era redondita, turgente, perfección curvilínea con caderas rotundas, culo bien torneado y tetas grandes. Era la clase de mujer a la que un hombre podría agarrarse y cabalgar hasta la extenuación.

Su polla se dilató con aquellos pensamientos y gimió suavemente. La sangre empezaba a bullir a causa de la combinación de una abstinencia demasiado larga, un día demasiado chungo y una mujer demasiado guapa. Quería agarrar un puñado de rizos apretados y rubios de aquella cabellera ensortijada y apoderarse de la roja y carnosa boca. Incluso con los ojos llorosos y la nariz colorada, su cara en forma de corazón le había resultado atractiva en el sentido más básico. Quería verla ruborizada, brillante de sudor y con la torturante necesidad del orgasmo grabada en ella. Si no se hubiera sentido como si se estuviera muriendo, la habría alegrado de verdad.

Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Él también necesitaba que le animasen. Se sentía escindido, enfadado, desilusionado y perdido. Lo que más le afectaba era lo último. Él apreciaba los cimientos sólidos. Yaten era el aventurero. A Darien le gustaba su vida bien definida. Y no le gustaba la sensación de caída libre, pero sabía cómo encontrar un lugar de paz en medio de un mundo frenético.

Ese lugar estaba dentro de Serena.

Y ella se encontraba abajo, esperándole, aunque aún no lo supiera.

Darien entró en el baño de invitados y se dio una ducha fría. Le sentó de maravilla lavarse después del día que había tenido hasta el momento y, cuando salió al pasillo unos minutos después, se sintió más contenido. Menos inquieto y con más dominio de sí mismo.

Pensó en vestirse antes de bajar a comer algo, pero luego cambió de idea. No le apetecía ponerse el uniforme sucio y, en su opinión, estaba presentable con la toalla alrededor de las caderas. Además, la escasez de ropa tal vez molestase a Serena, lo cual podría ser el impulso necesario para llevársela a la cama. La pasión de cualquier clase se puede convertir en pasión sexual con la habilidad adecuada. Y Serena ya le deseaba (aquellos pezones alargados y duros se lo habían demostrado), aunque ella no deseara desearle.

Darien había satisfecho suficientes fantasías humanas como para saber que algunas veces las mujeres negaban sus apetencias por razones que no tenían nada que ver con el sexo propiamente dicho. No importaba que un hombre tuviera un buen empleo, le gustaran los niños, fuera fiel, cocinara aceptablemente, supiera arreglar el coche o se pusiera traje para ir a trabajar... Las razones para decir «no» al sexo eran muchísimo más numerosas que las razones para decir «sí».

Los Guardianes no tenían problemas de ésos. El sexo era consuelo, deseo y una indispensable satisfacción de necesidades. Favorecía la salud y levantaba los ánimos. Era tan necesario como respirar y, aunque algunos Guardianes se emparejaban para siempre, la mayoría no descartaba ninguna posibilidad.

Él necesitaba consuelo y olvido y, si le daba a Serena más razones para decir «sí» que para decir «no», podría conseguirla. Y él la deseaba. Mucho.

Cuando Darien bajó el último peldaño de las escaleras y pisó el mármol del vestíbulo, echó un vistazo a la ventana decorativa que había sobre la puerta corredera de cristal que daba paso al patio. La tonalidad rojiza del sol le indicó que era por la tarde y el decodificador encima del televisor le confirmó que eran las seis un poco pasadas.

—¡No estoy tratando de culpabilizarte! —Serena protestaba con vehemencia.

¿Quién demonios había venido?

Estaba a punto de volver a su cuarto a por los pantalones, cuando ella dijo:

—No puedo evitar que te parezca que estoy triste. Te echo de menos. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no te echara de menos? ¡Eso no significa que intente hacerte sentir mal por haber ido!

Serena hablaba por teléfono. Notó que la tensión de los hombros desaparecía. Después de todo estaban solos. Justo lo que él necesitaba. No creía que en aquel momento pudiera manejar una interacción mayor. Tenía los nervios demasiado tensos.

Darien atravesó el cuarto de estar y se detuvo en el umbral del comedor. Serena estaba de espaldas a él, con los músculos rígidos, frotándose la parte trasera del cuello con la mano.

¡Caray!, sí que tenía un buen culo. Grande, había dicho ella. Tenía que admitir que no era pequeño, pero sí firme y redondo y tenía donde agarrar. Él quería tocar aquellas nalgas duras mientras le giraba las caderas hasta el ángulo perfecto para meter la polla hasta la raíz. Follar con fuerza y profundamente... Lo necesitaba igual que respirar, deseaba un vínculo tangible con otra persona. Un estremecimiento de excitación le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Entonces, la voz de Serena se oyó más exaltada, y él frunció el ceño.

—Comprendo que no le has visto durante varios años. Como si yo pudiera olvidarlo... No, no era una indirecta... Por Dios, es la pura verdad... ¡no me ha enviado ni un céntimo para mantenerte! No me lo estoy inventando... ¿Superarlo? Él está esquiando, y yo, sin blanca, ¿y tengo que superarlo? ¡Zafiro!

¡Zafiro! Cariño... —Serena suspiró profundamente y dejó de un golpe el teléfono en la base—. ¡Mierda!

Darien la observó mientras ella se pasaba ambas manos por los rebeldes rizos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que unos mudos sollozos le sacudían los hombros. De repente, la necesidad de follar y olvidar se convirtió en otra cosa. En la necesidad de compartir tristezas, de solidarizarse.

—¡Eh! —se dirigió a ella con suavidad, comprendiendo la frustración y el dolor que él había percibido en sus palabras.

Serena dio un grito y saltó en el aire por lo menos treinta centímetros.

—¡Joder! —chilló, y se volvió a mirarle furiosa con una mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

De las pestañas negras y espesas caían lágrimas que le manchaban las blancas mejillas—. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Lo siento.

A Serena se le fueron los ojos a las caderas de Darien y al empinamiento que separaba los dos extremos de la toalla y dejaba ver un muslo hasta la cintura.

—¡Uy, Dios mío!

La lujuria de él, la pena de ella y las Pesadillas de un rato antes hacían imposible fingir encanto.

—Tienes el culo más bonito que he visto en mi vida —se explicó Darien.

—¿Que es bonito mi...? —Serena parpadeó, pero no miró a otro lado—. Andas paseándote por la casa medio desnudo y empalmado, y lo único que se te ocurre decir es «tienes un bonito culo»?

—Si lo prefieres, me desnudo del todo.

—¡Claro que no! —Se cruzó de brazos, lo que sólo sirvió para marcar más sus pechos sin sostén. El deseo, acumulado durante varias semanas, se expandió por toda la piel de Darien, dejando un tenue velo de sudor—. La casa no viene con esta clase de derechos.

—Me importa poco con qué viene la casa —dijo Darien sinceramente. Ella era una mujer tierna cálida, emotiva. Lo que él necesitaba—. Yo quiero saber con qué te vienes tú. ¿Caricias suaves? ¿Algo más fuerte? ¿Te gusta que te hagan el amor en plan aquí-te-pillo-aquí-te-mato? ¿O despacito y con preliminares? ¿Qué te hace gritar, cielo?

—¡Santo Dios! Tú no te andas por las ramas ni nada.

Darien observó que a Serena se le dilataban las pupilas, una invitación subconsciente. Se acercó más a ella. Cuidadosamente. Ningún movimiento rápido, porque se podría decir que estaba en la coyuntura de la reacción de lucha o huida y no quería que saliera corriendo. Aunque dudaba que él se lo permitiera.

—No tengo paciencia para mentiras en este momento —murmuró—. Te deseo. Una noche contigo será algo fantástico después de lo que he pasado últimamente. No me gusta este sitio. Tengo nostalgia de mi casa y estoy enfermo.

—Lo... lo siento. —Serena tragó saliva, ojos grandes en cara graciosa, y se humedeció con la lengua los labios de color cereza—. Siento decepcionarte, pero esta noche no puedo. Me duele la cabeza.

Él se aproximó.

Ella retrocedió y chocó con un taburete. Jadeaba, igual que Darien. Tenía ensanchadas las aletas de la nariz, que detectaban peligro. Dentro de él, agazapada, estaba su necesidad de mantenerla cerca, de convencerla para que se quedara y dijera «sí». De impedirle que negara que era suya, como le susurraba una primitiva voz interior. Mía, insistía. Es mía.

Algo dentro de ella la hizo comprender.

—Los dos estamos teniendo un mal día —consiguió decir, con la voz más áspera de lo que le habría gustado—, ¿por qué hemos de tener una mala noche también?

—El sexo no va a arreglar mis problemas.

Al apoyarse con las manos en el borde del taburete, Serena alzó la barbilla y esa postura proyectó los pechos hacia delante lascivamente, desafiantes, de modo que la necesidad que él sentía se convirtió en un ansia impetuosa. Un sonido ronco llenó el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, y Serena jadeó suavemente. Sus pezones estaban erguidos y empujaban hacia fuera el ligero tejido de algodón de la camiseta.

La polla de Darien se agrandó más todavía, una reacción que no podía esconder teniendo en cuenta lo ligero de ropa que iba. La deseaba. Ya. Quería olvidar que no estaba en su mundo, que tal vez no volviese nunca. Quería olvidar que le habían engañado. Quería abrazarse a una mujer afectuosa y dispuesta y ayudarla a ella también a olvidar sus penas. Era a lo que se dedicaba, lo que sabía hacer, en lo que destacaba. Lo que le daba solidez. Y esta vez sería de verdad. No un sueño ni una fantasía.

Percibía la angustia que vibraba en ella, el matiz de desesperación, la urgencia de gritar su frustración, su ira y su dolor y de conectar con alguien que no tuviese absolutamente nada que ver con nada. Alguien inocente, sin cargas ni expectativas, un placer libre de culpa. Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito.

Tiró de la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo.

—¡Santo Dios —dijo ella entre dientes—. Eres increíble.

Con una tierna sonrisa, tomó deliberadamente el comentario en un sentido que no era el que Serena había querido darle.

—Y eso que todavía no he empezado.

Su acento, grave y profundo, envolvió la columna vertebral de Serena y luego se deslizó en una oleada de calor.

Furiosa consigo misma por estar excitada, se quedó mirando a aquel hombre alto, pelinegro, increíblemente guapo, y desnudo que venía hacia ella dando zancadas. No era capaz de desviar los ojos de sus músculos perfectamente esculpidos prensados en una piel tostada; ni del pelo de color negro azabache que le caía por la pronunciada frente; ni de los ojos, de un azul de mar caribeño, que recorrían su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies con una mirada ardiente y lujuriosa pero dulce también.

Su boca, escandalosamente sensual, estaba flanqueada por unas arrugas de tensión y estrés que a ella le daban ganas de quitarle todos los problemas a besos. Se tratase de lo que se tratase.

Como si eso fuera posible. Darien Chiba parecía una isla en sí mismo. Había algo intrínsecamente peligroso en él, algo salvaje e indomable. Parecía... sombrío de alguna manera, atormentado. Un estado de ánimo que ella comprendía porque en esos momentos se sentía del mismo modo. Desatada. Tensa. Quería ir hasta Big Bear y decirles a Zafiro y a Diamante que una puñetera excursión a la nieve no convertía a Diamante en el Padre del Siglo.

Frustrada por su incapacidad para «superarlo», Serena, imprudentemente, se dedicó a comerse con los ojos la voluptuosa polla de Darien. Al fin y al cabo, él andaba por allí exhibiéndola...

—Toda tuya —le susurró, atacándola con un arrollador cóctel de decisión y unos abdominales bien trabajados de lo más tentadores. Levantó la mirada y vio desafío en las profundidades de sus ojos azules. Él sabía que ella no podría sino mirar y codiciar lo que él le ofrecía sin rodeos—. Y tú eres toda mía.

Ay, Señor, ¡pero cuánto le gustaría a ella tomárselo a risa! Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hacía que se habían conocido, esa afirmación tendría que haber resultado sumamente graciosa. Pero Darien era un macho demasiado primitivo para retirarse cuando se había puesto posesivo. Y ella, al parecer, era también lo suficientemente primitiva para que le gustase que la arrastrase del pelo hasta su cueva.

Algo le pasaba a aquel hombre siendo tan perfecto. Casi dos metros de pura y potente masculinidad. Era grande, grosero y malo. Muy malo. Irresistiblemente malo. E incorregible. Ella habría podido resistirse si eso fuera todo, pero, a la vez, parecía vulnerable de un modo difícil de precisar. A ella la atraía de todos modos. Muchísimo. Se daba cuenta de que quería calmarle, abrazarle, hacerle sonreír.

Una vez más se le fueron los ojos, irremediablemente, a la polla, larga y gruesa, que iba abriendo camino. También era perfecta. No encontraba en su cuerpo ni una puñetera cosa que no estuviera bien, aunque lo intentaba. ¡Vaya si lo intentaba! Era salvajemente hermoso y sexy a rabiar, pero ella no iba a ceder. De ninguna manera. Se le caía la baba por él, sí, pero no quería repetir los errores del pasado.

Si ni siquiera conocía a aquel tío, ¡por amor de Dios!

—¿Trabaja para ti este Conan el Bárbaro? —le preguntó levantando las cejas y disimulando con todas sus fuerzas—. Porque seguro que para mí no es.

Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una sonrisa juvenil. Serena se quedó atónita ante su propia reacción. Era un gesto tan encantador que te obligaba a sonreír a ti también.

—Prueba a ver. —Su paso, largo y ligero la hizo estremecerse. Se agarró al asiento que tenía detrás con tanta fuerza que se rompió una uña y soltó una gritito de disgusto. Fue muy revelador, aquel sonido leve y entrecortado. Ella se dio cuenta del efecto porque la mirada de Darien se hizo más oscura y ardiente, y la polla se dilató un poco más. Serena se quedó con la boca seca ante semejante espectáculo.

Señor, ten misericordia. A lo largo y ancho estaba surcada de venas palpitantes que forzaron a Serena a reprimir un gemido de deseo. Las estrellas del porno pagarían por aquella polla. Bueno, las mujeres pagaban por pollas como la suya pero hechas de plástico y con un botón para regular la velocidad.

—¿Estás desafiándome par-de-melones? —preguntó en un susurro, fascinada por la absoluta elegancia depredadora de sus movimientos. Se preguntaba cómo se movería cuando follaba y sólo de pensarlo notó la humedad entre las piernas.

Estaba sola, cansada, frustrada por las malas cartas con que había tenido que jugar en la vida, y lo bastante cabreada como para liberarse durante una o dos horas de su papel de madre poco valorada. ¿Superarlo? Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué mejor manera de superarlo que poniéndose debajo de un hombre como Darien Chiba?

—Déjame abrazarte —murmur Darien, en un tono de sutil persuasión.

Serena no se movió. No podía.

Cuando se acercó, ella contuvo el aliento, a sabiendas de que su resistencia a la atractiva pero poco práctica oferta de él se debilitaría si llegaba a percibir su olor. El aroma de su piel era único. Un poco a especias, un poco a almizcle. Cien por cien masculino. Puro Darien. Aspirarlo supondría acentuar las imágenes que ya tenía de él en la mente: suspendido sobre ella, con los brazos abultados para mantenerse en vilo; los músculos abdominales contraídos al impulsar la voluminosa polla adentro y afuera de su cuerpo; y los perfectos rasgos de la cara, tirantes por la lujuria.

Justo como los tenía en ese momento.

Presa del pánico que le producía su propia ansia, Serena sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y saltó hacia un lado, con la esperanza de rodear la mesa y... que él la persiguiera.

Que fue lo que hizo.

Darien se lanzó a por ella y la atrapó fácilmente, sujetándola con uno de sus férreos brazos en torno a la cintura, de modo que quedó de espaldas a él. Al sentirse estrechada, se desató todo el ímpetu de su deseo, lo que la hizo flaquear y sentirse lubricada ante las expectativas.

—Déjame, Sere. —El tono de su voz se volvió apremiante y espeso—. Yo te necesito. Tú me necesitas a mí. Deja que pase lo que tiene que pasar.

La intensidad de su deseo era evidente en cada poro de su cuerpo. Era algo tangible y muy, muy tentador.

También era demencial.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó bruscamente, forcejeando porque eso la excitaba, no porque tuviera posibilidades de escapar—. ¿No puedes llévame a la cama así como así!

—Tienes razón. Y no voy a hacerlo. Aquí mismo vale.

—¿Aquí? —graznó— ¡Qué locura. ¡Si ni siquiera nos conocemos!

La estrechó un poco más y se acurrucó contra ella, a la vez que le pasaba la lengua por donde palpitaba la garganta. Ella sentía mareos por que la tuviera abrazada, envuelta en su fragancia, y por su atención a los detalles. Estaba segura de que Darien encontraría todas las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo. También estaba segura de que ella quería que las encontrara. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin disfrutar de buen sexo con alguien que se concentrara en complacerla. Alguien que necesitara darle placer.

—Piensas demasiado —le susurró Darien al oído, y le cubrió un seno con la mano. Una mano cálida que la sujetaba con firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo. Tomó un pezón entre el índice y el pulgar, tiró un poco de él y lo acarició en derredor. La impresión se transmitió directamente al sexo y la hizo retorcerse de placer. Del pecho de Darien salió un ronco sonido.

Serena sintió un poderoso impulso de cerrar los ojos y fundirse con él.

—La gente no se va a la cama con desconocidos sólo porque haya tenido un día chungo.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué negarse a uno mismo algo que le apetece?

—A eso se le llama madurez. —Serena cambió de táctica y se quedó colgando como un peso muerto en los brazos de Darien. No parecía que él lo hubiera notado. Era tan musculoso que podría cargar con un elefante.

—Pues a mí me suena a autotortura.

—Yo supongo que tú pasas por la vida pensando que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana porque estás muy bueno.

Darien le estampó un sonoro y rápido beso en la sien y se puso a masajearle los pechos con las dos manos.

—Tú estás muy buena y no haces lo que quieres.

Serena dio un bufido.

—Con halagos no me llevarás al huerto.

Darien le tocó una mejilla e hizo que girara la cabeza para que coincidieran ambas bocas.

—No —murmuró ya con los labios pegados a los de Serena—, pero con esto sí.

Le desabrochó el botón de la bragueta y metió la mano dentro de los tejanos.

—No...

Darien hundió su lengua en la boca de ella, acallando así su protesta, y la tanteó por encima del tanga.

—Sí —susurró, palpando con hábiles dedos el abultado y hambriento coño—, estás húmeda, cielo.

Serena gimió cuando él quitó de en medio aquel estorbo de encaje y se rozaron piel con piel.

—Dime que me deseas —le pidió con la voz áspera mientras deslizaba la encallecida yema del índice entre los íntimos pliegues y le acariciaba el hinchado clítoris. Arriba y abajo. En círculo.

La tensión era muy fuerte, ella jadeaba, tensas las piernas.

—¡Ay! Voy a correrme... Dios mío... —¡Jesús!, ha salido disparada sin apenas tocarle el gatillo.

—Dime que me deseas —repitió Darien.

Las caderas de Serena giraban y se mecían al ritmo de aquel dedo enloquecedor.

—¿Tiene importancia? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada y dando sacudidas descontroladas dentro de la jaula que eran aquellos poderosos brazos masculinos.

—Sí, la tiene. —La mordió en el terso músculo del cuello y ella gritó, sorprendida—. Yo te deseo a ti, y quiero que tú me desees a mí.

Dos largos y anchos dedos iban abriéndose paso dentro de ella, que se contraía espasmódicamente, al borde del clímax. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en el pecho de Darien. Se estremecía violentamente, abrumada, llorosa. Todo aquel día había supuesto una sobrecarga emocional y ahora él le añadía lujuria a la mezcla.

—Sí... —dijo sollozando, con las uñas hundidas en el antebrazo que cruzaba entre sus pechos. Era tan agradable sentirse abrazada. Deseada.

—Bájate los pantalones.

Serena los agarró por la cintura y se los bajó hasta las rodillas, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se estiró hasta la encimera de granito de la barra de desayuno para coger la cartera y sacar una tira de condones que había comprado una semana antes. Eran de la talla Magnum XL, una broma que se le ocurrió pensando que añadiría frivolidad a su próxima charla sobre «pájaros y abejas». Ahora esperaba que no fueran demasiado pequeños. Darien tenía un buen paquete, circunstancia que la hacía ponerse más húmeda y mostrar menos resistencia. Dios mío... iba a estar dentro de ella... muy pronto...

Darien puso un pie entre las piernas de Serena y empujó los pantalones hasta el suelo. El culo de ella chocó con la pétrea erección, el aliento de él salió como un silbido entre los dientes y la sujetó más fuerte por el torso. El corazón de Serena latía con una cierta dosis de miedo. Él era un hombre enorme y parecía que no tenía mucho control de sí mismo.

—Shh —dijo en voz baja, y la soltó lo justo para meter la mano debajo de la camiseta. Con la palma sobre aquel corazón acelerado, se quedó quieto, su pecho palpitante contra la espalda de ella. Tenía la cara húmeda y febril y, de repente, la presionó sobre la de Serena—. Éste no soy yo. Yo no soy así. Estoy yendo demasiado deprisa...

—Yo tampoco soy así —susurró ella. Colocó una mano sobre la de él por encima de la camiseta y la llevó hasta su pecho. Sus dedos quedaron superpuestos y ella apretó, animándole a que acariciara el doloroso peso de su carne—. Y no vas demasiado deprisa.

—Voy a follarte. No puedo evitarlo —su acento era tan cerrado que apenas le entendía—. Duro y rápido. Y luego volvemos a empezar. Te gustará. Hazlo bien.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, ofreciéndole la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

—Hazlo. Bien o mal, pero hazlo.

Darien murmuró algo, rompió la caja de condones y rasgó la envoltura de papel de aluminio.

Serena se forzó a respirar adecuadamente para que su cerebro se mantuviera más lúcido, diciéndose a sí misma que aquello era un ligue de una noche y no una maldita relación. Darien no tenía que ser «material» permanente; sólo debía estar bien equipado y mostrarle cierta consideración.

Él era el mejor amigo de Yaten, que era un tipo estupendo. Eso no hacía a Darien ser un tipo estupendo también, pero sí ligeramente mejor que un completo desconocido. Y eran adultos. Podían permitirse un poco de sexo gratuito y seguir siendo amables. Pero no estaba repitiendo ningún error del pasado puesto que no había expectativas de que esto fuera más allá de un orgasmo, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?

Ya casi se había convencido a sí misma de que este encuentro suponía poco más que usar un vibrador, cuando Darien la agarró por los muslos y la levantó sin esfuerzo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio en más de un sentido. Con un gritito de sorpresa, se aferró al taburete, pero le pareció que el mundo se inclinaba.

Y, luego, ahí estaba la gruesa punta de la polla marcando la resbaladiza abertura del coño. Serena gimió cuando él empujó suavemente y emitió un sonido tranquilizador que podría haberla sosegado si no hubiera estado tan trastornada por la lujuria y otras cien emociones.

—Relájate —le pidió él con la voz quebrada—. Déjame entrar. Te tengo.

Serena jadeaba y quería relajarse, temerosa de pesar demasiado y sorprendida al darse cuenta de que él la levantaba en el aire con toda facilidad. Darien la penetró con cuidado dos o tres centímetros, y ella pudo notar sus pliegues y sus venas por lo contraída que estaba.

—¡Oh!

—Tócate tú misma. —Darien se estremeció al introducir un poco más la voluminosa polla—; procura correrte. Estás tan tensa...

Serena se asió al taburete con una mano y puso la otra entre las piernas para acariciarse. Las tenía abiertas y estiradas para que él se acomodara mejor, lo cual dejaba el clítoris al descubierto y más lejos de su prepucio. Estaba hinchada, caliente y más excitada de lo que ella recordaba haber estado alguna vez. Él penetró un poco más, con embestidas rápidas y poco profundas que la hacían gimotear y suplicar. El coño palpitaba alrededor de la polla, y él gemía, con los dedos clavados en los muslos de Serena.

—Eso es, nena —susurró con aspereza—. Succióname. Tómalo todo.

Con un grito de alivio, llegó a un intenso orgasmo, los dedos frotando, el coño completamente lubricado, allanándole el camino al hombre. Él empujó con fuerza y entró con un resoplido. En un lugar recóndito de su cerebro, a Serena le pareció oír que sonaba el teléfono, pero no hizo ningún caso y un momento después lo único que oía era el ensordecedor fluir de la sangre en sus oídos.

—Espera —le ordenó Darien, y empezó a embestirla a un ritmo salvaje, con sacudidas prolongadas y fuertes y las piernas flexionadas entre las de ella. Serena tenía los ojos cerrados, y una de sus mejillas, que descansaba en el duro asiento de madera, se resbalaba adelante y atrás con su propio sudor. Su cuerpo estaba ardiente porque lo estaba el de Darien. La polla era como un hierro candente dentro de ella. Ella estaba excitada, pero él lo estaba más.

Increíblemente, la tensión se acumuló otra vez, levantándose, aumentando... Las cargadas Pelotas chocaban repetidamente con el tierno clítoris; el ruido que producían era tan erótico que se estremeció con renovada pasión. El borde del capullo rozaba un delicado punto en su interior y no tardó nada en ponerse a tono.

—¡Dios mío —gimió—. Voy a correrme otra vez.

Él le abrió mucho las piernas y empujó profundamente, acariciando con pericia aquel lugar mágico dentro de ella que la hacía gritar de ciego placer. La satisfacción de Darien se hizo patente cuando ella se arqueó bajo sus implacables acometidas.

Pese a todas sus advertencias, ahora que estaba dentro de ella, Darien ya no parecía tener prisa por correrse. Ella no podía más y tenía un poco de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar si tenía otro orgasm tan intenso, así que pasó la mano por debajo de sus piernas y le acarició las oscilantes pelotas.

Darien dijo una palabrota; la polla se le agrandó de modo que llenaba por completo a Serena.

—No voy a tardar...

Serena contrajo su sexo, oprimiendo el atributo de Darien con los músculos internos. Éste se estremeció violentamente y, con un grito gutural, empezó a correrse. La polla se tensaba y daba sacudidas, con la fuerza de la eyaculación, en un orgasmo frenético, brutal. Él se deslizó, arrastrando a Serena con él, primero de rodillas, luego de espaldas, empapando la camiseta de ella con su sudor, rodeándola todo el tiempo con sus fornidos brazos hasta llegar al suelo. Donde la estrechó y la besó en la sien, todavía corriéndose...

**Continuara… O_O calors! Uff! Jajaja.. qué pasara ahora? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **


	5. Chapter 5

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 5**

«Hola. Ha llamado al domicilio de la doctora Mina Aino y Yaten Kou. Sentimos no poder contestarle en este momento. Si se trata de una emergencia...».

Yaten colgó el auricular, maldiciendo entre dientes, y se dejó caer en la cama otra vez. Minia se incorporó sobre un codo y le miró con sus grandes y oscuros ojos.

—¿No contestan?

Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Tal vez Darien está durmiendo todavía y Serena ha salido a comer algo —sugirió ella.

—Tal vez. Tendremos que intentarlo más tarde llamando al móvil cuando lleguemos a San Ysidro.

Yaten miró el colgante que le había dado a Mina para que la protegiera, que iba oscilando suavemente entre sus rotundos pechos. Cuando se conocieron, ella tenía terribles problemas para dormir, como consecuencia de su inexplicable capacidad para impedir el acceso a sus sueños tanto a los Guardianes como a las Pesadillas. Ahora estaba bellísima, con su piel blanca dorada por el sol, los ojos sin las sombras que los deslucían y su hermosa figura, más llenita, no tan flaca. Pero por maravillosa que fuera la envoltura, era el contenido lo que a él le encantaba: su bondad y compasión, el profundo amor que le profesaba y cuánto le preocupaba su felicidad.

—¿Estás seguro de que era una Guardiana lo que viste antes? —le preguntó por enésima vez, al tiempo que le acariciaba las firmes ondulaciones de su abdomen desnudo.

—Muy seguro. O eso o una Anciana. Lo sabremos con certeza cuando volvamos y busquemos su habitación.

Al ver el gesto de crispación de Mina, le puso la mano en la nuca y la besó en la frente.

—Confía en mí —le pidió.

—Claro que confío en ti, lo sabes bien. —Mina suspiró y bajó los párpados, con espesas pestañas, para ocultar sus pensamientos—, pero eso no evita que me entre el pánico cuando te pones en peligro. La sola idea de que te hagan daño me aterroriza.

—Te entiendo, tía buena, porque a mí me pasa lo mismo respecto a ti. Por eso tenemos que llegar hasta el final. Si anda en busca de nosotros, tengo que saberlo. —Yaten alzó la mano y cogió un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos—. Es necesario averiguar si va a por ti o a por la taza. O a por las dos. Mierda, quizás está aquí por algo que no sabemos todavía.

Mina se incorporó para acomodarse contra el cabecero de la cama y exhaló un suspiro que se fundió con el ruido de las olas que rompían en la playa, debajo de la terraza.

—Ser la Llave es una mierda.

Él trató de aliviarla.

—Lo siento, cielo.

No podía decir otra cosa y ambos lo sabían.

—Merece la pena estar contigo —le dijo con la voz dulce y el tono bajo y vehemente.

Él le cogió una mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle los nudillos.

—¿Quieres tomar la última cerveza antes de que dejemos el hotel?

Su sonrisa le conmovió, y se sintió tentado de quedarse en la cama más tiempo cuando realmente tenían que estar ya saliendo. Yaten se levantó de la cama antes de que el corazón se impusiera a la razón, cosa que ocurría con frecuencia porque quería muchísimo a Mina. Le volvía loco no poder librarse de la sensación de que el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos era limitado, que había un reloj en alguna parte dejando caer la arena de los días. Para un inmortal, eso significaba algo, y lo que significaba no era nada bueno.

—Tú siempre estás ocupándote de mí —dijo Mina—, cuidándome, apoyándome. No sé qué haría yo sin ti.

—Nunca lo sabrás, tía buena.

Mina miró fijamente a los ojos azules de su amante y renegó de la ansiedad que vibraba muy dentro de ella, del sentimiento de terror y fatalidad que le producía náuseas. Su reacción instintiva cuando se enteraba de que un Guardián andaba cerca era huir, no atraparlo y averiguar qué quería.

Se quedó observando a Yaten, que se dirigió a una mesa que había junto a la puerta corredera de cristal. Usó la navaja para cortar una de las doce limas que había comprado el día anterior, cogió un puñado de rodajas entre las dos manos y las llevó hasta la mesilla de noche.

Mina, a quien fascinaba la absoluta belleza del cuerpo de Yaten, se quedó absorta viéndole acercarse en un sugestivo despliegue de músculos bronceados, y las manos extendidas goteando zumo de lima. Casi un metro noventa de pura y seductora masculinidad. El hombre de sus sueños. Literalmente. Un hombre que lo había dejado todo para estar con ella. Un hombre que estaba decidido a salvarla de su propio pueblo, que la quería muerta, sin tener en cuenta su propio riesgo. Le quería tanto que sentía fuego en el pecho y se le hacía difícil respirar.

—¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar que protegerme, trabajar para Rubeus y buscar los artefactos, todo al mismo tiempo, es demasiado para ti solo? —Yaten estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y ella le puso una mano en el hombro. Los músculos del brazo se contrajeron al destapar la botella, cuya boca rellenó con una rodaja de lima. El aroma de su piel, exótico y especiado, le llegó al mismo tiempo que la del cítrico—. Si hay un Guardián aquí, podría haber más.

Él se giró y sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Yaten eran de un intenso azul oscuro, parecido al de un precioso zafiro. Único, como lo era todo en él. Mandíbulas marcadas y cejas sublimes; el pelo, platinado, y una complexión para complacer a una mujer. Era fuerte, escultural y peligrosamente atractivo. Y era suyo. Se negaba a perderle.

—Ya lo sé —Yaten le pasó la botella y cogió otra para él.

Los potentes músculos de los brazos se flexionaban con sus movimientos, provocándole a ella sensuales escalofríos. Habían pasado todo el día en la cama, entregándose el uno al otro, pero ella seguía deseándole. Siempre tendría pasión por él y la conexión física que hacía de su amor algo tangible.

—Darien solamente habría venido si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte —dijo con tono de cansancio—. A diferencia de mí, él era feliz en el Crepúsculo. Probablemente, a él este plano le resulta horrible.

—Estupendo —murmuró ella—. Suena prometedor.

Yaten había rebatido la antigua profecía de su pueblo según la cual Mina era la Llave destinada a destruir su mundo y el humano. Había dejado su hogar en el Crepúsculo por amor a ella. Ningún otro Guardián tendría semejante ímpetu.

—No pierdas las esperanzas todavía. —Él se apoyó también contra el cabecero y estiró sus largas piernas que el pantalón corto caqui que llevaba puestos dejaban al aire. El crepúsculo iba dando rápidamente paso a la noche, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en encender una lámpara. La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba entreabierta y les bastaba con la luz que salía de allí.

Yaten levantó la botella y bebió a grandes tragos; después, se recostó de nuevo, con la botella en el regazo.

—Quizás haya un modo de seguir la pista a los Guardianes por medio de los sueños ahora que están aquí. A lo mejor Darien trae buenas noticias.

—Me fastidia sentirme tan impotente. —Mina jugueteaba nerviosamente con la etiqueta de la botella, pero los ojos se le iban a la espada y la vaina que se encontraban sobre una silla cercana—. No conozco tu idioma, así que no puedo ayudarte a descifrar los diarios que robaste.

—Que tomé prestados indefinidamente —corrigió él, riéndose.

Mina resopló.

—No tengo aptitudes para la lucha. Ni siglos de recuerdos, como tú, así que tampoco puedo ayudarte a encontrar los artefactos.

Yaten le calmó los inquietos dedos con una mano helada y húmeda.

—Eso no significa que no estés ayudando. Tu «importantísima tarea» es recargarme a mí las baterías. Por eso te he traído conmigo esta vez.

—Yo quería venir. No me gusta nada que estés fuera de casa durante varios días o semanas. Te echo muchísimo de menos.

Yaten la miró, con una tierna sonrisa.

—Y yo te necesito conmigo. No es sólo una cuestión de tipo práctico. Cada vez que respiras, me das una razón para vivir. Cada vez que sonríes, me das esperanza. Cada vez que me tocas, mis sueños se convierten en realidad. Tú me haces seguir adelante, tía buena.

—Yaten... —le escocían los ojos. Él podía decir las mayores cursiladas del mundo, porque, viniendo de él, no parecían cursiladas. Ponía el cien por cien de su esfuerzo en todo lo que hacía, incluido amarla a ella.

—Yo me moría antes de conocerte.

Mina sabía que era verdad. No físicamente, sino desde el punto de vista emocional. Harto de que la guerra contra las Pesadillas estuviera en punto muerto y desalentado por su carencia de vínculos afectivos, Yaten no vivía; simplemente sobrevivía. Él había hecho a Mina partícipe de lo solo que había estado, pero no tuvo que decirlo en voz alta. Ella había visto la soledad en sus ojos.

—Te quiero. —Mina se inclinó y le besó en los labios.

A pesar de sus diferencias, que eran todo lo grandes que podían ser perteneciendo a dos species distintas, se parecían mucho. Atormentada por la falta de sueños, ella había estado demasiado agotada por cualquier clase de vida que no fuera su trabajo. El amor de Yaten le dio optimismo para el futuro.

—Más te vale —bromeó, atrayéndola por la nuca y manteniéndola a su lado cuando ella se echo hacia atrás. Le lamió los labios y luego le pellizcó el inferior con los dientes. Mina soltó un gemido para provocarle.

—Quisiera complacerte, pero vamos a tener que irnos enseguida.

Mina asintió y cerró la mano en torno al colgante. Era extraño que una piedra hecha con cenizas de Pesadilla fundidas con un material cristalino del diezmado mundo de los Guardianes pudiera cambiar su vida. Pero es que irradiaba una energía especial, una combinación de Guardián y Pesadilla que mantenía a raya a ambas facciones y le permitía dormir normalmente.

—Yo he metido mis cosas en la bolsa antes, al salir de la ducha.

—Perfecto. —Le besó la punta de la nariz—. Deberíamos esperar a que esté completamente oscuro para salir del hotel. Después, yo iré a registrar la habitación del motel y, con un poco de suerte, averiguaré qué se trae entre manos nuestra amiga Guardiana. Podemos marcharnos desde allí y dirigirnos a Ensenada, donde recogeremos la reliquia para Rubeus y veremos al chamán.

—Entendido. Yo soy la conductora de la huida.

—Pues sí, la que pisa el acelerador. —Yaten dio otro buen trago de cerveza—. Por lo menos esta vez pude garantizarnos dos semanas de búsqueda. No voy a irme de México sin la taza.

Aquel mismo mes, con anterioridad, Yaten estaba a solo unas horas de una subasta de una oscura muñeca de ensueño, cuando su jefe, Rubeus Black, le hizo volver a California para que le diera su opinión sobre la posible compra de una espada. Le sentó fatal, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Black era un excéntrico, y extraordinariamente rico, coleccionista de antigüedades; el conocimiento de primera mano que Yaten tenía de la historia y su comprensión de todos los idiomas de la Tierra le hacían perfecto para dirigir el equipo de adquisiciones de Black. Ese puesto de trabajo le proporcionaba los medios para viajar por el mundo a voluntad con todos los gastos pagados, la única manera posible de que Yaten buscase los artefactos mencionados en los diarios de los Ancianos. Seguir en aquel empleo era una necesidad.

—No comprendo por qué los Ancianos han esperado hasta ahora para enviar Guardianes que busquen los artefactos —dijo Mina, pensando en voz alta—. ¿Por qué no antes de que vinieras tú?

—Porque antes de que apareciera la Llave, que eres tú, los artefactos estaban más seguros aquí. El Crepúsculo es pequeño. Allí, con el paso de los siglos, los habrían encontrado. Aquí estaban muy lejos del alcance de los curiosos.

Con un suspiro, Mina echó hacia atrás las sábanas y se levantó. El silbido de admiración de Yaten cuando se puso de pie la hizo sonreír. Cogió un vestido de tirantes y se lo puso por la cabeza; luego, salió a la terraza, con la cerveza en la mano, para disfrutar de los últimos momentos del crepúsculo costero. Un momento después, estaba aprisionada por los brazos de Yaten que, agarrado a la barandilla con una mano y sosteniendo la botella con la otra, le acarició un hombro con los labios.

Para ella, el abrazo de aquel cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo fue un consuelo muy bien recibido.

Los olores de una barbacoa se extendían por el aire desde algún lugar de abajo. Cerca de ellos, en la mesita de plástico que estaba en un rincón de la terraza, un frasco de aceite bronceador despedía un tenue aroma de coco. Para Mina, las vistas y los olores que los inundaban era lo que podía esperarse de una concurrida ciudad turística del sur de California. Sin embargo, la preocupaban por Yaten, porque sabía que la vida durante siglos en una burbuja (estrictamente hablando, un conducto entre dos planos de existencia, como él le había explicado) había hecho que tal profusión de estímulos sensoriales le resultase demasiado intensa y perturbadora.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —le preguntó suavemente— ¿El Crepúsculo?

Y sintió en su piel la curva de la sonrisa de Yaten.

—No del modo que tú podrías pensar.

Mina se volvió para mirarle de frente y encontró alegría en el malicioso destello de sus ojos azules.

—¡Ah!

—Echo de menos el absoluto silencio algunas veces y la familiaridad de mi casa, pero sólo porque quiero llevarte allí. Quiero estar contigo en algún sitio privado, en algún sitio seguro. Donde el tiempo no sea una preocupación y pueda acabar con cualquier ruido. No quiero oír nada excepto a ti... los sonidos que emites cuando estoy dentro de ti.

—Eso sería estupendo. —Mina respiró hondo y le rodeó la delgada cintura con sus brazos, envolviéndole también con su amor.

—Ése es mi sueño —dijo él, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de ella—. Por suerte para nosotros, sabemos que los sueños se hacen realidad.

Serena se movió primero. Darien reprimió el impulso de abrazarla y mantenerla cerca. Ella meneó su estupendo culo contra el pubis de él, y la polla reaccionó admirablemente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él distaba mucho de encontrarse en su mejor momento. Desplazarse de un plano de existencia a otro sin duda alguna desgastaba mucho.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Pero cómo puedes tener una erección después de lo de antes?

Darien escondió una risita en la fragante masa de brillantes rizos rubios y la estrechó. Tal como había esperado, ella era dulce y cálida, un refugio y una delicia que valoraba mucho en un mundo que se había ido a la mierda. Nunca había sido de los que se esconden ante los problemas; sin embargo, ahora se sentía tentado de esconderse con Serena. Sólo refugiarse en un dormitorio por ahí y fingir que las semanas anteriores no habían existido.

—Estás restregando ese cuerpo tuyo tan sexy contra el mío. Me alarmaría no estar empalmado.

—Estás loco. Yo estoy molida.

—¿De veras? —Darien deslizó una mano entre las piernas extendidas de Serena. Arqueó las caderas hacia arriba y empujó la polla bien dentro de ella a la vez que le cubría un pecho con la mano libre. Con dedos reverentes, le acarició el clítoris en círculos, teniendo cuidado de moverlos delicadamente después de las impetuosas fricciones anteriores—. Yo haré todo el trabajo, no te preocupes.

—Yo... yo no... No puedo...

—Seguro que puedes, cariño. —Darien empezó a lamerle la oreja por fuera y luego por dentro. Ella se estremecía y se mojaba alrededor de la polla. Era maravilloso. Él subía las caderas en moderadas embestidas, y la masajeaba con su gran capullo dentro del coño, deliciosamente prieto, dándole placer con su cuerpo y toda su habilidad, mientras notaba que tanto el frío que le daban las Pesadillas como la nostalgia se derretían con el calor de su respuesta.

Serena comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse, estirándose entre sus brazos, pronunciando jadeantes súplicas.

—... sí... oh, Dios mío... más dentro...

Darien jugueteaba con sus pezones. Ella le oprimía con los músculos internos en toda la longitude de su atributo, haciéndole resoplar.

—Eso es —dijo él en tono de elogio, completamente entusiasmado con la réplica de Serena. Ella estaba concentrada en él y viceversa, lo cual era perfecto. Ella era perfecta.

Serena se dejó caer sobre él con un gritito que casi hace explotar a Darien. Él apretó las mandíbulas y se contuvo, halagándola con besos y murmullos de agradecimiento.

—Jesús —exclamó Serena, con la mejilla sobre la de él—, tres orgasmos en una hora. ¿Es que quieres matarme?

—¿Tienes alguna queja? Puedo intentarlo con más ahínco.

Ella le pegó en la mano cuando él le pellizcó un pezón y se echó a reír.

—Me gusta tu risa —dijo Serena, un poco turbada.

—A mí me gustas tú.

—No me conoces.

—Hmm... Sé que quieres a tu hijo y que eres una buena amiga de Mina. Sé que eres fuerte y estás criando sola al niño, sin ninguna ayuda, algo que te duele y con razón. Eres desinhibida y te sientes a gusto con tu cuerpo. Tienes un sentido del humor muy irónico y no te fías de los hombres que quieren de ti algo más que sexo.

—A veces eso es muy práctico. —Soltó una risita y con el sonido, un poco infantil, unido al exuberante cuerpo de mujer se empalmó aún más—. Oye, deberías ir a que te vean eso.

—Yo sólo he tenido un orgasmo y tú tres —le recordó— y quiero de ti algo más que sexo.

Serena se puso rígida.

—No tengo amigos aquí, Serena. Aparte de Yaten.

—Escucha... —Se despegó de él y se incorporó.

Suspirando para sus adentros, Darien se levantó también y se quitó de un tirón el molesto preservativo. Tales precauciones no eran necesarias en el Crepúsculo, donde no existían las enfermedades, y la reproducción tenía que ser planificada, pero no podía decírselo a Serena. No le creería.

—Los amigos con derecho a roce son una buena solución para mucha gente, pero no para mí.

Fue un momento al baño de invitados para tirar el condón.

—Vale...

Levantó la tapa del inodoro y se puso a orinar con la puerta abierta, esperando que ella terminase de expresar sus objeciones.

Serena se apoyó contra la jamba y le observó con recelo. Orinar a la vista de otros era vulgar, pero también indiscutiblemente íntimo, que era lo que él buscaba. Intimidad. Conexión. Las tendría como fuera. Parecía que aquello la fascinaba tanto como para olvidarse de que estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo, un espectáculo que él agradecía inmensamente.

—No sabría decir si eres mal educado y arrogante, cosa que detesto, o si sencillamente eres abierto y seguro de ti mismo, cosa que me gusta.

—Te gusto yo.

Ella dio un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

—No te conozco tan bien como tú crees que me conoces a mí. Lo único que dice algo en tu favor es que eres el mejor amigo de Yaten, que en general es un buen tipo.

Darien simuló un mohín sacando hacia fuera el labio inferior.

—¿Los tres orgasmos no ayudan?

Las comisuras de la boca de Serena se contrajeron, y Darien decidió de pronto hacerla reír a carcajadas. Era demasiado seria y a él no se le quitaba de la cabeza que el caparazón exterior protegía un fondo vulnerable. Un fondo que muy poca gente tenía el privilegio de ver.

—No deberíamos haber hecho esto —dijo ella.

Él tiró de la cadena y se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos, desde donde observó la imagen de Serena reflejada en el espejo. Sus miradas coincidieron.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque nuestros mejores amigos van a casarse. Tú y yo nos encontraremos ocasionalmente y esto —hizo un gesto con la mano entre los dos— siempre va a estar ahí, que sepamos cosas sexuales el uno del otro, que yo te haya visto echar una meadita...

Darien tiró de la toalla y se secó las manos. Luego, se apoyó en el lavabo.

—¿Tú no sigues siendo amiga de la gente con la que acuestas?

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Darien no era un hombre besucón normalmente, pero el deseo de sentir aquella boca junto a la suya era innegable y él lo había satisfecho. Tenía unos labios carnosos y afelpados, y él quería sentirlos en todas partes. Por todo su cuerpo.

Con esos pensamientos, la polla, que estaba ya a media asta desde las contracciones del ultimo orgasmo de Serena, se puso firme.

—Bueno —señaló con un dedo acusador la oscilante erección—, esa cosa es una lunática sexual.

Darien se echó a reír, pero se quedó en silencio cuando ella se rio también. El sonido de su risa no era el que él esperaba. En lugar de un trino de chiquilla, sonó grave y gutural, casi áspero, como algo que se usa pocas veces. Sus ojos azules estaban chispeantes, y las mejillas, coloradas.

—¡Qué guapa! —dijo él.

Serena miró a otro lado y luego se dio la vuelta para ir al comedor y recoger la ropa que había dejado allí. La sujetó contra el pecho en un gesto claramente defensivo, y Darien volvió a apoyarse en la jamba.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —insistió, mirándola atentamente.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo mal gusto con los hombres.

Él no dijo nada; se quedó reflexionando.

—Voy a ducharme.

Echó a andar y pasó por delante de él.

Darien la agarró del brazo, y la hizo detenerse.

Su mirada se posó primero en el lugar donde él la había agarrado; después levantó los ojos para mirarle a los suyos.

—¿Te gusta la comida china?

Serena parpadeó y le dedicó una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta del gesto de paz.

—Cerdo Moo shu y wontons con crema de queso.

—Entendido.

Hubo una ligera vacilación. Después asintió moviendo la cabeza y se fue hasta las escaleras.

Darien sabía lo que pasaría después. Ella bajaría duchada y vestida, una señal externa de su decisión de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Quería volver a empezar y fingir que sólo se habían conocido pero nunca follado. Sabía todo eso porque así se comportaba él en similares situaciones en el Crepúsculo. Los entrenamientos por la mañana temprano habían servido de excusa durante siglos para no quedarse a pasar la noche.

Habría querido que Serena le diera más tiempo para ser amantes, pero respetaba su voluntad e incluso pensaba que quizás tuviese razón. Mejor terminar aquello como un rápido y espontáneo polvo que arriesgarse a una situación desagradable.

Por naturaleza, los Elite evitaban relaciones emocionales. Muy pocos Guerreros se emparejaban, y los que lo hacían raramente duraban. Se requería desapego para tener éxito y, para aquellos Guardianes que eran tan desafortunados como para enamorarse de un Elite resultaba un romance desigual y lleno de soledad. Los Elite eran incapaces de dar el mismo amor que recibían. Además, en el caso de Darien, se le había educado para estar siempre concentrado en la misión correspondiente.

«Los Chiba viven y mueren junto a la espada». Darien solía repetir en voz alta la cantinela familiar. No había otra posibilidad.

Por eso, él era especialmente adecuado para proteger a los Soñadores sensuales. Se trataba de una relación simbiótica. Podía asumir una fantasía y conectar con otro individuo, realizando su sueño a la vez que satisfacía su propia necesidad de afecto. Unas horas siendo el amor de la vida de alguien eran suficientes para aliviar la frialdad de una casa y una cama que no era compartida con nadie.

Soltando el aliento, Darien se enderezó y fue a la cocina donde encontró el cajón donde Mina y Yaten guardaban las cartas de las comidas a domicilio. Comían con tanta frecuencia en el restaurant chino Peony que tenían una cuenta allí, circunstancia que Darien conocía porque había ido con Yaten en el estado de sueño.

Cuando un Guardián conectaba con una estela, todos los recuerdos del Soñador se convertían en un libro abierto. Todo lo que Yaten tenía almacenado en su cerebro ahora estaba también en el de Darien. La adaptación había resultado muy dura, con la avalancha de recuerdos, tanto de Yaten como de los miles de Soñadores a los que Yaten había protegido. Darien había aprendido a orientarse hacia los mejores momentos para preservar su cordura.

Por supuesto, los mejores momentos de la vida de Yaten eran los que pasaba con Mina, los cuales habían obligado a Darien a experimentar el estar profundamente enamorado de una mujer. Durante siglos él había sido el receptor de afectos arrolladores en las fantasías. Al compartir los sueños de Yaten, descubrió lo que era devolver ese amor.

Sacó la carta que buscaba y cerró el cajón. Algo cálido y suave se frotó contra sus tobillos; miró hacia abajo y vio a Golosina dando vueltas alrededor de sus pies descalzos. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que seguía desnudo. Se encontraba muy cómodo de esa manera cuando estaba solo en casa; sin embargo, estaba seguro de que a Serena la pondría nerviosa, así que dejó la carta sobre la encimera de granito y decidió ponerse algo de Yaten.

Llegó al final de las escaleras justo cuando se abrió la puerta del baño de invitados de la planta de arriba, Serena apareció envuelta en una nube de fragante vapor. Llevaba el pelo envuelto en un turbante blanco y el curvilíneo cuerpo tapado con una toalla a juego. Ella alzó la cabeza y le vio, todo él. Se fijó en el gato revolcándose descaradamente en torno a los pies; luego, subió los ojos hasta los suyos, pasando por todas las partes que se excitaban y endurecían con aquel repaso.

Por su parte, Darien disfrutó de las vistas con igual placer. La piel satinada de Serena estaba rosada tanto por la ducha como por los efectos terapéuticos del desahogo sexual. Los ojos azules, con espesas pestañas, parecían jade, los carnosos labios estaban más rojos y los pechos acentuados por la toalla anudada entre ellos.

De repente, su resolución de mantenerse al margen y dejarle el espacio que ella quería se vio superada por el más apremiante deseo de sentirla arquearse debajo de él. No tenía a nadie en aquel plano con quien hablar. Nadie con quien compartir los detalles del día infernal que había pasado, ningún Soñador en quien perderse, ningún Elite con quien organizar estrategias. No tenía ni idea de si volvería a su mundo otra vez. Pero, durante un poco de tiempo, Serena le había permitido olvidarse de todo. Le había dado razones para sonreír y algo más en lo que centrarse: ella.

Y así estaba en ese momento, centrado en ella.

Señaló con un gesto el dormitorio principal, al otro lado del pasillo.

—Voy a buscar algo que ponerme.

Serena movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Bajaré dentro de un minuto.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella débilmente, un poco parada por los extraños sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Serena se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio que estaba ocupando. Darien no se movió, fascinado por el discreto y natural vaivén de su perfecto culo. Serena giró el pomo y dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

—Estás mirando —le dijo, viéndole de refilón antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Ya —contestó él, y siguió mirando hasta mucho después de oír el clic del pestillo.

Continuara…

Será que Darien se dará por vencido? Jajaja…


	6. Chapter 6

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 6**

La costa en una noche templada era siempre bella, y aquel día no era una excepción, pero Yaten estaba demasiado entregado a su misión como para disfrutar de la plateada luz de la luna llena o la música de la marea oceánica. Con pasos silenciosos, dobló la esquina del motel en su camino a la habitación 108.

Había gente por doquier: jóvenes de veintitantos años, en grupos, vestidos para ir de discoteca y con bebidas en las manos, y parejas mayores paseando en dirección de la playa.

No le preocupaba el número de posibles testigos. El «todo vale» parecía ser la regla por allí.

Mierda, estaba seguro de que podría pedir ayuda a alguien para entrar en la habitación. Valdría una explicación sencilla como que había perdido la llave en una situación comprometida. Pero el ardid no fue necesario. Yaten forzó con una palanqueta la puerta del despacho de la gobernanta, situado fuera de la vista de los huéspedes, y cogió la llave maestra.

Provisto del instrumento necesario, fue andando tranquilamente, silbando, con las manos en los bolsillos y el pensamiento puesto en Mina, que esperaba en el coche con una Glock, completamente cargada, en el regazo. La veía en su imaginación con la espléndida boca bordeada de líneas sombrías, y los azules ojos severos y desconfiados. A él le encantaba que fuera compasiva y dulce por naturaleza, pero también dura, lista y dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que ambos se mantuvieran vivos.

Yaten había tomado parte en las suficientes fantasías románticas basadas en las novelas para saber que no todas las mujeres se enfrentarían a su situación con tanta sensatez. Algunas llorarían, se lamentarían y esperarían que alguien las salvara.

Yaten se paró delante de la puerta correcta y vio que no salía ninguna luz desde detrás de las cortinas que cubrían el gran ventanal. No había nadie. Por una parte se alegraba y por la otra no. Por lo menos, si la Guardiana hubiera estado dentro, la tendría localizada. Así las cosas, podría encontrarse en cualquier sitio, por ejemplo cerca de Mina.

Sacó la llave del bolsillo, la metió en la cerradura y la giró. El mecanismo cedió. Abrió la puerta de par en par de un empujón y pulsó el interruptor de la pared. Se encendió una luz de una lámpara de mesa entre dos camas; una de ellas tenía todo el contenido de una bolsa de viaje desparramado encima, y la otra estaba impecablemente hecha. Un poco más lejos había un lavabo, un espejo y la puerta del cuarto de baño.

La habitación estaba desierta.

Yaten entró, cerró la puerta y le dio un puntapié a la estructura de la cama. La bota chocó contra una pieza de contrachapado, que sonaba a hueco, una alternativa más barata a las tradicionales camas con armazón metálico. Nadie podría esconderse debajo. Acto seguido, fue al cuarto de baño para cerciorarse de que no le esperaba ninguna emboscada y, finalmente, se dirigió a los objetos de interés que había encima del colchón: un equipo, un surtido de mapas y navajas y un chip sin el correspondiente lector de lo cogió de todas maneras y lo puso todo en la bolsa. Al meter la mano, tocó algo duro y frío. Se le aceleró el pulso. Rodeó el soporte del objeto con la mano y lo sacó.

La taza. Y dentro, algo cuidadosamente envuelto en una gruesa tela. Retiró la envoltura y encontró un objeto de metal con tierra seca incrustada en él. Lo frotó con los dedos y apareció una delicada filigrana. No tenía ni idea de qué era y no lo sabría hasta que estuviera completamente limpio, pero, para sus entrenados ojos, aquello debía de ser muy importante. Lo envolvió otra vez y se lo guardó en el bolsillo para prestarle atención a la taza.

Era tal como la describían los dibujos del diario de los Ancianos. De un metal parecido a la plata, con la huella de los siglos, abollado y con unos engarces vacíos donde un día hubo piedras preciosas que adornaban el borde. Aún no había averiguado a qué propósito servía, pero era suya. Estaba en sus manos. En su boca se dibujó una genuina sonrisa que reflejaba la pequeña sensación de logro. Ya estaba un paso más cerca de la verdad. Una verdad que él tenía esperanzas de que liberase a Mina.

Una rápida búsqueda por los cajones y el armario tuvo poco resultado. Algunas prendas de ropa y más bisutería con clavos, como la que llevaba la Guardiana anteriormente. Pero nada del lector del chip. Mala suerte, pero algo era mejor que nada.

Se pasó la larga correa de la bolsa por el hombro y giró hacia la puerta justo cuando oyó una llave moviéndose dentro de la cerradura. Yaten se quedó paralizado, aunque enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas y se veían perfectamente desde fuera. Dejó caer la bolsa y se agachó, preparado para lo que viniera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, en una explosión de ruido y movimiento. Su adversaria le embistió inmediatamente. De ella sólo se veían una borrosa melena roja y unas faldas negras revueltas. Un grito aterradoramente estrepitoso rasgó el aire, sobresaltando a Yaten e impulsándole a la acción. Se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro y la velocidad en sentidos contrarios provocó un impacto brutal que hizo soltar un gruñido a Yaten y un chillido de algo parecido a la rabia a la mujer. Cayeron al suelo en una maraña de miembros. Ella daba puñetazos y él se los devolvía, negándose a tener en consideración que era del otro sexo. La cuestión era: o ella o él. No había vuelta de hoja.

La mujer le hizo rodar sobre la espalda y levantó el torso apoyándose en una mano, de modo que con la otra pudiera golpearle. Fue entonces cuando Yaten pudo entreverle la cara. Un atisbo, fugaz pero suficiente para dejarle impresionado e inmóvil. Completamente estupefacto, no desvió el golpe y recibió toda la fuerza de su puño en la mandíbula.

El dolor le hizo reaccionar. Con las plantas de los pies pegadas al suelo, sacudió las caderas hacia arriba y lanzó a la mujer al aire, por encima de su cabeza. Entonces se puso boca abajo e intent dominarle las piernas, que pataleaban sin cesar, mientras él recibía el aluvión de golpes con los dientes apretados. Tomó fuerza con el brazo echándolo hacia atrás y le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en la sien. Un mazazo así habría dejado inconsciente a un hombre grande. La pelirroja sólo le enseñaba los dientes y rugía como un animal salvaje.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló Yaten, intentando someter a aquella feroz Guardiana.

Se estrellaron juntos contra una cómoda, que salió disparada y dio en la pared. Ella le rasgaba con las uñas la carne de los brazos y le tiraba de la camisa. Yaten no había experimentado nunca algo semejante. La mujer estaba como poseída, era implacable y debía de contar con algún poder que le permitía continuar; cualquier otro ser estaría desfallecido.

Al final, sólo le quedaba una salida.

Completamente decidido, Yaten trató de colocarse en una buena posición y le rodeó la cabeza consus brazos. Entonces, torciéndosela igual que si desenroscara el tapón de una botella, intentó quebrarle el cuello. Una tarea que no tendría que haberle llevado más de un minuto, pero ella era increíblemente fuerte y rabiosa, como una bestia enloquecida. Un dolor profundo y lacerante le abrasaba una pierna y fue eso lo que a la postre le proporcionó la sobrecarga de adrenalina necesaria para forzarle el cuello lo suficiente. El sonido de la columna vertebral al astillarse reverberó por toda la habitación. La consiguiente ausencia de ruido, rota sólo por su respiración jadeante y dificultosa, era escalofriante.

Yaten se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida que tenía en los brazos, todavía luchando mentalmente con aquellos ojos negros del todo, sin pupila ni iris de relieve, y los dientes, irregulares y siniestramente puntiagudos.

Fuese lo que fuese, no era una Guardiana. Eso, segurísimo.

Yaten se puso en pie, pero volvió a caer enseguida sobre una rodilla, maldiciendo. Se miró la pierna y vio un puñal clavado en ella, lo que explicaba el atroz dolor que había sentido antes.

—¡Maldita sea!

Se quitó la daga del muslo, arrancó una tira de la falda negra de algodón que llevaba la pelirroja y se hizo con ella un vendaje provisional. Estaría completamente curado por la mañana, pero, entre tanto, tenía que aguantar.

—¡Mierda! —Lanzó una mirada de enfado a la cosa muerta del suelo—. ¿Cómo coños voy a sacarte de aquí con esta pierna?

Pero no podía dejarla allí. No era humana, así que no podrían acusarle de asesinato. Yaten se esforzó por levantarse de nuevo y se apoyó en el televisor. Toda la habitación daba vueltas en torno a él. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido una puñetera maratón y, ahora que el subidón de adrenalina estaba disminuyendo, empezó a darse cuenta de la cantidad de arañazos y erosiones leves que tenía. La pierna le dolía endemoniadamente.

Cogió la bolsa del suelo, se echó a la espalda el peso muerto de aquella carga no deseada y salió de la habitación. Ya había pasado por varias puertas cuando un grupo de jóvenes vestidos para impresionar doblaron la esquina delante de él y le preguntaron:

—¿Qué pasa, tío?

—Le dije que lo dejara después del quinto trago —les explicó, andando más despacio—, pero no me hizo caso. Todo se jodió después. Sólo espero llegar a nuestra habitación antes de que me eche la papilla en la espalda.

—No molaría estar en tu lugar —le dijo uno de los chicos, compadeciéndole—. Las discotecas empiezan ahora a moverse y a ti ya se te acabó la noche. Y tampoco pillarás un chocho, a menos que te deshagas de ella.

—¡Ojalá pudiera! —dijo, y hablaba en serio.

El resto del grupo se echó a reír y le sugirieron «dejar a la bruja en casa la próxima vez».

—Buena idea —contestó, y siguió andando.

Había un buen paseo desde la habitación hasta donde estaba el Honda Civic verde oscuro que habían alquilado, muchísimo más largo que desde el coche a la habitación.

Mina salió de un salto al ver que Yaten se aproximaba. Puso el seguro al arma antes de ponérsela rápidamente a la cintura, en la parte de atrás de los shorts vaqueros. Llevaba la melena rubia recogida en una coleta y se le veía el firme estómago gracias a la camiseta corta que llevaba. Tenía la cara lavada y sin cosméticos, y Yaten estaba seguro de que no había visto nunca en su vida nada tan hermoso. No lamentaba nada de lo que tuviera que hacer para mantenerla a salvo.

—Oh, Dios mío —parpadeaba muy deprisa—, ¿la has secuestrado?

—Algo parecido. —Soltó un gruñido al tropezar en la irregular calle de tierra.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pero si te sangra una pierna!

—Abre la puerta de atrás, tía buena.

—Déjate de bobadas —le protestó, aunque se apresuró a obedecerle—. ¿No se supone que a ti no pueden herirte?

—Sí..., bueno, siempre es mejor herido que muerto como aquí nuestra amiga.

Yaten percibía la oleada de horror y confusión que estaba invadiendo a Mina.

—¡Jesús!... ¿está muerta? ¿Y vas a meterla en el coche? —Se quedó paralizada, viéndole colocar a su pasajera a lo largo en los asientos de atrás—. ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? —exclamó finalmente con un timbre muy alto, la única señal de lo profundamente afectada que estaba—. Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros, no podemos dejarla aquí, ¿verdad?

—No, no podemos. —Yaten salió de espaldas de los asientos traseros, se enderezó y la miró. Estaba pálida, los ojos parecían demasiado grandes, los labios no tenían color. Por primera vez, Mina se enfrentaba a la prueba irrefutable de lo que era él: un guerrero que mataba cuando era necesario—. ¿Estás bien?

Mina inspiró con fuerza, se le fueron los ojos al cuerpo que estaba dentro del coche y, finalmente, asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Estamos bien? —preguntó Yaten en tono grave.

Ella frunció el ceño, mirándole, pero enseguida cambió su gesto.

—Sí, estamos bien. Sé que lo has hecho por mí. Por nosotros. O tú o ella, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente. —Yaten deseaba tocarla, acariciarle las mejillas y atraerla hacia sí para poder aspirar la fragancia de su piel. Pero se sentía sucio. No quería ponerle las manos encima antes de lavarse.

—Bueno, como ella no era la persona de quien yo estoy enamorada, hiciste la elección correcta.

Yaten soltó una breve risa de alivio; la tensión iba desapareciendo.

—Además, ella tenía la taza, que nos resulta muy conveniente porque no vamos a pasar por La Ensenada.

Una vez recobrada la compostura, Mina alzó la barbilla y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

—¿Saco el botiquín?

Habían sido precavidos trayendo material médico de emergencia. Su vida juntos era peligrosa y a ninguno de los dos se le olvidaba.

—Aquí no —contestó él. La curación de sus heridas era muy rápida en comparación con los humanos, pero había descubierto que un punto aquí y allá reducía el tiempo a una o dos horas—. Nos dirigiremos a la frontera y pararemos en algún sitio apartado.

Llevaban en el maletero una pala del ejército, parte de un equipo que él había comprado en la tienda local de excedentes militares. Sabía que Mina también pensaba en ella.

—¿Y qué pasa con la escultura de Black?

—Le diré que me atracaron y me hirieron y que eso interrumpió nuestro viaje.

Mina hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿A ti? ¿Con lo grande que eres?

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—No puede probar que no es cierto.

—De acuerdo. —Ella le abrió la puerta del asiento delantero—. Démonos prisa.

Yaten no pudo mantener las distancias y la besó en la cara antes de subir al coche con muchísimo cuidado.

—Te quiero —dijo Mina.

—Gracias —sus miradas coincidieron—; necesitaba oírlo.

Ella le tiró un beso.

—Lo sé.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban en la carretera que iba hacia el norte.

Serena observaba a Darien mientras se servía más pollo Kung Pao en el plato. Había varias cajas de comida china, vacías en su mayor parte, repartidas por toda la mesa. Dejó los palillos y cogió un wonton con crema de queso.

—Nunca he visto a nadie comer tanto de una sola vez —dijo irónicamente.

Él sonrió de aquella manera un poco infantil que a ella le producía hormigueos en el estómago.

—Tú tampoco comes mal —replicó Darien—. Me gusta.

—A mis caderas no.

—Tus caderas no saben lo que les conviene.

—¡Ja!

Darien la miró con fingido enojo y se llevó a la boca un trozo de pollo manejando los palillos con mucha pericia. A Serena se le iban los ojos al desnudo estómago de Darien y admiraba la masculine belleza de su «tableta de chocolate». Incluso después de engullir suficiente comida como para alimentarla a ella y a Záfiro durante una semana, seguía viéndosele macizo y delgado.

Guapísimo.

Ella todavía tenía problemas para asimilar el hecho de que hubiera habido sexo entre ellos, aunque su cuerpo seguía notando los efectos. Estaban sentados en el suelo del salón, con las piernas cruzadas, viendo La momia, una de sus películas favoritas. Su debilidad eran los films de acción con un protagonista guapo y un toque de romanticismo. Darien dijo que a él también le gustaba La momia, pero pasaba más tiempo mirándola a ella que la televisión. Serena pensaba que el interés de Darien por ella decaería después del sexo, por lo menos un poco. Sin embargo, él parecía más interesado que antes. Tenía que admitir que se sentía intrigada por aquel hombre.

—Bueno, ¿y qué has venido a hacer? —le preguntó, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano.

—Tengo información para él.

—¿Y no podías llamarle por teléfono?

Dijo que no con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Lo hice, pero no se acuerda de nada.

—Muy propio de un hombre.

—Ya ves, cariño.

Le gustaba que la llamase así. Había algo en su acento que le proporcionaba sinceridad a las palabras cariñosas corrientes.

—¿Estuviste en las Fuerzas Especiales, como Yaten?

—Sí. —Se notaba un matiz de melancolía en su respuesta.

—Parece que lo echas de menos.

—Así es. —Alargó la mano, le quitó de su plato un wonton a medio comer y se lo metió en la boca.

—¡Eh! —protestó ella—. Que hay más en la caja, y están enteros.

—Pero no me saben tan buenos.

Serena entrecerró los ojos. Él le sacó la lengua en broma.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas ahora que ya no estás en el ejército o lo que fuera?

—A lo mismo que Kou.

Ella había intentado que Aidan le dijera exactamente el cuerpo militar y el país donde había servido, pero no soltaba prenda. Mina le dijo que era una cosa encubierta, supersecreta.

—O sea, que si me lo dice —le había preguntado a Mina—, ¿tendrá que matarme?

Mina se había echado a reír.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pues en serio te digo que la curiosidad sí que me está matando. No veo por qué no me lo dice. Ésa sería una buena manera de irse.

Naturalmente, Yaten tampoco la sacó de su sufrimiento. Y sabía que Darien haría lo mismo. Había en él un aire similar de cautela, como si temiera las preguntas que con seguridad le harían.

—Mira —le explicó—, en las novelas románticas, cuando se retiran los protagonistas que trabajan en las Fuerzas Especiales, normalmente se hacen expertos en alta tecnología de seguridad. No se dedican a la investigación ni a hacer compras personales para alguien.

Darien se limpió las manos con la servilleta y se reclinó con los brazos hacia atrás. Sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pijama anchos y de rayas, es decir, que el torso estaba desnudo y ella podia mirárselo. Aquel cuerpo era una máquina muy bien puesta a punto, capaz de levantarla en el aire como si fuera una pluma. La impresionante amplitud de sus hombros se ondulaba con tanta musculatura, y los bíceps...

Se le hacía la boca agua. Es que era salvajemente guapo. No había nada moderado en él. Nada refinado. Incluso descansando, como estaba en ese momento, ella percibía una actitud vigilante, una tensión interior que le tenía siempre preparado para saltar.

—Estás mirando —le susurró. Pero él también la miraba a ella con aquellos ojos azules cargados de intensidad depredadora. Serena sabía que, por poco que le animara, le tendría detrás de ella en un minuto o menos.

La idea la hizo estremecerse.

—Ya —contestó ella, repitiendo lo mismo que se habían dicho no hacía mucho rato.

En la voluptuosa boca de Darien apareció una media sonrisa.

—¿Así que... estás diciéndome que no tengo aptitudes de protagonista romántico porque no instalo sistemas de seguridad?

Pues claro que las tenía. Al menos, por fuera. Y en la cama.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Hizo un gesto poco convincente encogiéndose de hombros y dirigió la vista a la televisión. Era una tortura dejar de ver aquella piel dorada, pero también era autoprotección.

—Yo sólo decía que no me esperaba de unos tíos como tú y Yaten que se interesaran por andar buscando cosas antiguas para tipos antiguos que tienen mucho dinero. Pensaba que eso os aburriría después de toda la emoción a la que estabais acostumbrados.

—El mercado negro también tiene su peligro. Algunas veces, distintas personas quieren el mismo objeto, y las cosas se ponen feas. Si están muy, muy interesados, puede llegar a haber muertes.

—No parece que sea el empleo ideal.

Darien frunció los labios un momento; luego dijo:

—En mi familia, todos ingresamos en el ejército. Es un hecho conocido.

—¿En serio?

Darien levantó un poco los hombros, lo cual hizo maravillas con sus pectorales.

—En serio.

—Entonces, ¿no ha habido otra cosa que quisieras hacer?

—Ni siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad de hacer otra cosa.

—Eso es triste, Darien.

El sonido de su nombre pronunciado por ella sorprendió a los dos. Serena diría que a él le había afectado, porque parpadeaba muy deprisa y parecía un poco desconcertado. Por su parte, Serena era consciente de que el modo en que pensaba en él distaba mucho de ser amistoso. Era obsceno. Ella quería lamer y mordisquear toda aquella piel tan apetitosa. Quería tocarle el pelo color negro azabache que llevaba un poco demasiado largo y se rizaba en la nuca y alrededor de las orejas. Quería pasar los dedos entre él.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño? —preguntó Darien en un tono íntimo que la hizo caer bajo su hechizo aún más. Señaló con la barbilla la mesa donde estaban muertos de risa los libros de texto absurdamente caros de Serena—. ¿Vas a seguir intentándolo?

Casi llegó a decir «sí» como práctica del pensamiento positivo en que estaba trabajando. En cambio, le reveló algo que ni siquiera le había dicho a Mina.

—Quería ser escritora.

Dos cejas gemelas se levantaron en un gesto de visible sorpresa.

—¿Escritora? ¿Qué clase de escritora?

Serena sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Escritora de novelas románticas.

—¿En serio? —Ahora era su turno de parecer impactado, y lo hizo muy bien.

—Pues sí.

—¿Qué pasó?

—La vida, pasó.

—Uy... —Se enderezó y le cogió los dedos, que estaban dando vueltas sin parar a una galleta de la fortuna, para calmarlos. Su tacto era cálido y reconfortante. Tenía unas manos tan largas que las suyas parecían enanas. Era dos veces ella en cuestión de tamaño, pero aun así podía resultar muy dulce—. Es la última cosa que esperaba oír de ti.

—Ya lo sé.

—Como eres tan práctica...

—Ya me gustaría.

—¿Has renunciado a tu sueño?

Ella estaba pendiente de su conexión física, de su piel, mucho más oscura que la suya, de los nudillos y el vello rubio apenas visible que había en ellos.

—Sí. Era una tontería, de todas maneras.

Darien no sabía qué decirle por haber renunciado a algo que obviamente era importante para ella.

Él no era Preceptor ni Sanador, ni tampoco de los que pasan mucho tiempo hablando con las mujeres. Por lo menos, no tenía conversaciones que no estuvieran enfocadas a la seducción. Cuando las mujeres le buscaban, no era conversación lo que querían. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue acariciarla en el centro de la palma de la mano con su calloso pulgar.

Aquel casto contacto le excitó. Cuando siguió tocando y notó el pulso de la muñeca, el ritmo rápido de su corazón le reveló que la excitaba a ella también. Ninguno de los dos actuaba bajo el efecto de la atracción a pesar de su respiración acelerada. Él estaba contento disfrutando sencillamente del deseo que recorría su sangre.

Sonó el teléfono y rompió la magia del momento.

Ella parpadeó, como si estuviera despertándose, y se puso de pie.

—Yaten llamó antes, mientras tú dormías. Probablemente es él otra vez.

Darien se levantó también y la siguió a la cocina. Serena miró la identidad de quien llamaba: Best Western Big Bear.

La tensión que dominaba el menudo cuerpo de Serena era palpable. Ella apretó el botón de «hablar» y levantó el auricular.

—Hola, cielo.

Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros y empezó a darle suaves masajes, luchando contra la rigidez que amenazaba con contraerle lo músculos.

—Pero tienes clase —empezó a decir ella, lo que tuvo como consecuencia una avalancha de argumentos desde el otro lado de la línea—. Sí, ya sé que ha sido mucho tiempo... —Su pecho se distendió y se encogió en un silencioso suspiro—. Bueno. Puedes volver a casa el lunes por la noche.

El entusiasmo provocado por la capitulación de Serena era audible lejos del auricular.

—Vale —se esforzó por parecer contenta—. Me alegro de que estés pasándolo estupendamente...

Yo también te quiero. No pases frío. Ponte la bufanda que te regaló Mina por Navidad. —Consiguió reír un poco—. Sí, ¿quién sabía que estás usando la puñetera cosa? Por supuesto... No te preocupes por mí; estoy viendo La momia... Cien veces, como poco, sí. ¿Y qué? Es una buena peli. Hala... Buenas noches. Te quiero.

Colgó, y dejó caer el brazo que sostenía el auricular en un ademán de derrota.

—Eh —le dijo Darien bajito y fue acariciándole la mano hasta llegar al teléfono. Se lo quitó de los nerviosos dedos y lo puso sobre la barra de desayuno—. No pasa nada. Volverá muy pronto.

—De eso se trata precisamente —le dijo volviendo la cara hacia él porque Darien la obligó agarrándola por los hombros—. Que no sé si volverá o si se quedará conmigo cuando lo haga.

Darien miró fijamente aquella cara tan triste, con la punta de la nariz rosada y la boca hacia abajo.

Le puso una mano en la mejilla y le pasó un dedo por el pómulo.

—Tiene catorce años —decía, desconsolada—. Quiere un padre, un hombre a quien pueda imitar y de quien pueda aprender. Diamante vive en Hollywood, que es glamuroso y donde ocurre algo a cada momento. A Záfiro no le gusta vivir aquí en el valle. Dice que es aburrido, y, para los chicos de su edad, creo que lo es. Me trasladé a Murrieta porque era barato entonces (pude comprar una casa y ahorrar en impuestos) y porque es tranquilo. No hay muchas cosas problemáticas por aquí que atraigan a un adolescente.

—¿Ves? Una mujer práctica, lo que yo dije.

Una mujer valiente. Una mujer fuerte. Una mujer a la que él admiraba.

Ella simuló una sonrisa y fue como darle a él un puñetazo en el estómago. Detestaba las falsas apariencias. Él la quería toda, tal como era. Darien Chiba, mejor conocido como «el hombre con quien no te emocionas» quería las emociones de Serena.

—Si Diamante decide intentar ser un padre a tiempo completo —continuó Serena, llorosa—, Záfiro se irá con él. Diamante es tan niño como Záfiro; se lo pasarán bomba juntos. —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, escondiendo sus facciones en una masa de rubios rizos—. Diamante probablemente solicitará la pensión alimenticia yo eso le hará la vida más fácil. Y, aunque no lo hiciera, yo les mandaría dinero. Sólo Dios sabe qué comerían, si no. ¿Una comida al día en el plató? ¡Y eso si Diamante tiene suerte y trabaja por una vez!

Serena sollozaba tenuemente y Darien hizo lo único que podía hacer: la agarró por la barbilla y le levantó la boca para que se acoplara su beso. Era un tierno ofrecimiento de consuelo, sólo labios, no lengua. No tomó nada de ella y le ofreció alivio del único modo que sabía.

—Te adelantas a los acontecimientos, cariño —le dijo, y rozó su nariz contra la de ella.

—Lo siento. —Serena le besó a él. Pequeños besos. Dulces besos—. Soy un caso perdido hoy. Las hormonas o algo así. Te juro que normalmente no soy así.

—No importa.

Y, sorprendentemente, así era.

Darien retrocedió un poco, se agachó para cogerla por detrás de las rodillas y la levantó en sus brazos. La sacó del comedor y volvieron al salón, donde él se sentó en el sofá, con ella en el regazo.

Encajaba perfectamente allí, con su exuberante cuerpo acomodado cálidamente contra la piel desnuda del hombre. Le puso la cabeza bajo su barbilla y la meció.

Recibir y dar. La conexión que había buscado y necesitado desesperadamente, restablecida sin sexo pero fortalecida por su frenético apareamiento anterior. Habiendo quitado de en medio la lujuria animal, dejaban a la luz y al aire libre los otros sentimientos. Comprendidos y compartidos.

—Gracias —musitó Serena, fatigada, y se acurrucó contra él.

Muy pronto, su respiración, rítmica y superficial, le dijo que estaba conectado con el Crepúsculo. Se encontraba en la casa de Darien, donde él anhelaba ir. Soñando.

Esperaba que fuera con él

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Siento la demora con esta adaptación pero, he estado ocupada con las otras adaptaciones y aparte el trabajo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 7**

Darien recorrió con paso impaciente todo el pasillo de roca hasta la caverna principal. A medida que se acercaba a la gruta, el aire se hacía más húmedo debido a la gran masa de agua que había justo pasando el escarpado borde. Un olor a moho y musgo impregnaba el ambiente y le hacía suspirar por su vida de unas semanas atrás. Una vida sobre la tierra, con mujeres, cerveza y una buena pelea cuando se necesitaba.

Y una puerta para entrar y salir. Eso sería estupendo.

No estaba ansioso precisamente por el inevitable chapuzón en las gélidas aguas del lago. Era casi una tortura hacer el ascenso a la superficie con los pulmones agarrotados por la temperatura glacial. A diferencia de todo lo demás en el Crepúsculo, el agua del lago no podía alterarse sólo con el pensamiento. No había deseos, órdenes ni esperanzas que hicieran el líquido más soportable.

Así que simplemente saludó a sus hombres, comprobó que la espada iba bien segura en la vaina que le cruzaba la espalda, y se tiró de cabeza.

Un buen rato después, Darien emergió helado y jadeante y se arrastró hasta la arenosa orilla, atacado de violentos escalofríos. Tuvo una sensación de déjà vu tan desconcertante que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que alguien le atacó, empujándole hacia atrás.

Cuando un cuerpo más pequeño y enjuto que el suyo chocó contra él, el grito de indignación se reflejaba en la superficie del agua y liberó su creciente tensión. Darien se retorcía y forcejeaba con su agresor hasta que ambos cayeron otra vez al lago en una explosión de agua y golpes. Agarró a su atacante por el cuello de su ropa y tiró de él hasta la orilla.

—¡Espera! —gritó Artemis.

Darien se llevó la mano al hombro y desenvainó la espada.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, viejo —le chilló.

—No concluimos nuestra conversación.

—Pues empieza a hablar ahora antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

El Anciano se echó hacia atrás la capucha, toda empapada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las estelas que dispusimos en el Templo?

—Sí.

—¿Y que el único lugar en el Crepúsculo que es seguro contra las Pesadillas es la caverna que tú has ordenado?

—Sí.

—Algunas Pesadillas se infiltraron en las estelas del Templo y se fusionaron con el Guardián en tránsito para formar otro ser.

—Fóllame. —Darien agarró la espada con más fuerza y el sudor empezó a rociarle la frente—.

¿Pueden viajar ellas solas? ¿Corren peligro ahora los humanos?¿Los hemos jodido del todo infectando su mundo además de sus sueños?

—No, por lo que sabemos. A diferencia de las estelas de la caverna, estas otras se abren brevemente, lo justo para dar el salto. Después se cierran otra vez.

—¿Cómo averiguasteis lo que estaba ocurriendo?

—Empezamos por enviar un guardia en un ciclo rápido: dentro y fuera.

Darien se puso a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Con el tiempo se hizo evidente que algunos guardias no estaban bien —continuó Artemis—. Al principio pensamos que se debía a la ubicación.

—A estar fuera de la caverna.

—Sí. Después, empezaron a cambiar. Físicamente. Emocionalmente. Mentalmente. Parecía que era muy importante para ellos provocar miedo y tristeza en los que les rodeaban. Se hicieron violentos y crueles. Sus ojos cambiaron de color. Dejaron de comer.

—¡Caray!...

—Entonces nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado. Las Pesadillas que tenían dentro estaban apoderándose de ellos y los impulsaban a cometer actos que causaban terror para que ellas pudieran alimentarse de emociones negativas.

—Desde que las Pesadillas descubrieron el subconsciente humano por medio de la fisura creada por los Ancianos, han estado usando el poder de la mente humana como sustento. Miedo, ira, infelicidad... estas cosas eran fáciles de suscitar en los sueños y alimentaban muy bien a las Pesadillas.

Darien bajó la espada para dejar libre una mano y poder frotarse la mandíbula.

—¿Cuántas de esas cosas hay?

—Había doce en el experimento original, pero sólo quedaba vivo uno de los Guardianes afectados y tú lo has matado hoy.

—Ser agradecido por los pequeños favores, ¿eh? —Darien dio un bufido.

Artemis se quitó de la cintura, demasiado delgada, la correa de la vaina y vació el agua que había quedado dentro. Luego, envainó la espada y se dirigió a una roca cercana, dejando tras de sí un rastro de gotitas.

—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? —Darien siguió espada en mano. No se fiaba de Artemis ni un pelo. Nunca más. Triste, teniendo en cuenta que una vez había confiado plenamente en aquel hombre.

—Lo que he venido a decirte aquí. —El Anciano se acomodó en una roca grande y extendió sus ropas, empapadas, todo lo que pudo—. El experimento se consideró un éxito antes de que aparecieran los síntomas de posesión por parte de las Pesadillas. Nosotros intentábamos conseguir viajes de ida y vuelta con buenos resultados, no efectos secundarios. Mandamos un contingente adicional de Guardianes y Ancianos antes de comprender el alcance del problema.

A Darien se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Bueno, pues traedlos de vuelta, ¡maldita sea!

—No podemos. Para cuando comprendimos el error, los Guardianes habían sufrido tantas alteraciones que fueron incapaces de volver sobre sus hilos Ya no eran los mismos individuos que cuando se fueron. Sólo pudimos recuperar a los que no estaban afectados.

—¿Qué demonios habéis hecho? ¿Cuántas de esas cosas hay por ahí?

—Diez de ellos no pudieron regresar. Hemos enviado otros veinte desde entonces. Un riesgo. Los que no están afectados perseguirán a los que sí lo están y los sacrificarán. Kou esperará que le busquen los Guardianes, pero no tiene manera de saber nada de los híbridos.

Antes de la rebelión, Yaten había sido capitán y Darien su lugarteniente. Juntos habían dirigido impecablemente la Elite. Entonces la vida parecía muy sencilla. Ahora, todo era complicado.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —preguntó Darien con suspicacia.

—La muerte de Kou no es algo que yo quiera.

—Pero sí la de la Llave —replicó Darien—, y te aseguro que tendréis que matar a Kou para acercaros a ella.

—Ya nos las arreglaremos cuando llegue la hora.

—¡Y un cuerno! —Darien se lanzó como un misil e incrustó su hombro en el pecho del Anciano. Le vendría muy bien como rehén.

Ambos cayeron y rodaron por la arena...

Darien se despertó con un sobresalto y jadeando, lo que despertó también a la cálida y escultural mujer que tenía entre los brazos.

—¡Eh! —La voz de Serena era ronca por el sueño. En el tenue brillo del televisor apagado, Darien la vio girar la cabeza hacia él—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Darien se incorporó y pasó por encima de ella cuidadosamente.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un té o algo?

—No. —Se inclinó y la besó en la frente—. Vuelve a dormir. Es que he recordado una cosa importante y es mejor que la escriba antes de que se me olvide otra vez.

Darien se acercó a la barra de desayuno, encendió los focos empotrados que la iluminaban desde arriba y cogió una libreta que había visto antes. Se llevó una silla de la mesa de comedor y el portaminas que estaba sobre los libros de Serena, y se dedicó a buscar una hoja en blanco.

A medida que pasaba las hojas con retratos de Yaten esmeradamente dibujados, Darien iba recuperando el ritmo normal del corazón. Su respiración se hizo más profunda y regular. Las imágenes que tenía delante no eran del mismo Yaten junto con quien había luchado durante siglos. El Yaten reproducido por Mina con minuciosos trazos de lápiz parecía más joven y más feliz. Le brillaban los ojos y las arrugas de estrés eran menos visibles.

Darien estudió los dibujos durante largo rato. Percibió movimientos en el sofá y se dio la vuelta.

Vio a Serena, de lado, hecha un ovillo. Sus párpados vibraban al haberse quedado dormida de nuevo.

Sonrió, una vez más, notando que los escalofríos causados por sus sueños desaparecían sólo porque ella estaba cerca. Era increíble lo que la sensación de consuelo femenino podía hacer en un hombre.

Ahora veía que su relación con Mina había cambiado a su amigo de un modo maravilloso.

Lo cual hizo que Darien se sintiera más resuelto a tener éxito en su misión.

Él se encontraba allí por una razón. Sus actividades en aquel plano de existencia mantendrían a salvo a la gente que le importaba, y cumpliría la promesa que había hecho mucho tiempo atrás: proteger a los Soñadores de los errores de los Ancianos.

Centrado otra vez en su tarea, Darien devolvió la atención al papel en blanco que tenía delante e intentó poner en orden sus ideas.

Yaten no recordaba las conversaciones que tenían en sus sueños. No había razón para que Darien pensara que su cerebro fuera diferente, lo que significaba que los dos «encuentros» con Artemis eran producto de su imaginación.

Aun así, a pesar de saber cómo funcionaban los sueños, le costaba mucho creer que la historia fantástica que le había contado Artemis procediera sólo de su mente. A él no se le ocurrían rollos como aquél. Se consideraba a sí mismo más músculo que seso.

A menos que los Ancianos tuvieran un método que los Guardianes desconocieran... ¿O quizás Kumada había extraído más información del chip?

Confuso y un poco horrorizado por las diversas posibilidades (de las cuales la menos importante no era la idea de que lo que había soñado fuera la verdad), Darien empezó a escribir.

Lo que despertó a Serena fue el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y el lejano ronroneo de la aperture automática de un garaje. Todavía grogui y demasiado cómoda para encontrar palabras, tardó un buen rato en comprender dónde se encontraba. Se frotó los ojos, con los párpados muy pesados, cambió de postura ligeramente y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de un hombre grande y somnoliento, envuelta en él como el gusano en su capullo. Su cerebro iba poniéndose en marcha lentamente, reconociendo, pieza por pieza, el brazo y la pierna que él tenía sobre ella, los suaves y el cálido aliento que le acariciaba los hombros, la erección matinal que labios presionaba sus glúteos insistentemente. Estaban en el sofá del salón encogidos y de lado; el mentón de Darien, en lo alto de su cabeza; el enorme cuerpo, cubriendo la mitad del de Serena. Normalmente, ella necesitaba una manta gruesa para estar a gusto, pero Darien era como unos altos hornos a su espalda. Pese al pajama corto y de tirantes que llevaba puesto, no tenía frío en absoluto.

Parpadeando, Serena miró a través del comedor hacia la cocina y descubrió dos caras con la misma expresión de asombro que, a su vez, la miraban fijamente a ella.

—Eh...

Horrorizada ante la idea de que Darien oliera su aliento de la mañana, Serena cerró la boca enseguida y trato de librarse de su abrazo. Él también estaba vestido, claro, pero eso no hacía la situación menos embarazosa. No había manera de fingir que entre ellos no había pasado nada.

La respuesta de Darien a sus movimientos fue un gruñido de protesta y ponerle la mano en un pecho. El pezón, descaradamente contento con la atención, se irguió contra la palma, lo que activó una previsible reacción en la polla.

—Hmmm... —susurró, arrimándose más y meciendo las caderas insinuantemente contra las de ella.

Yaten y Mina se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Serena tenía cara de vergüenza y le pegó a Darien en la mano.

—¡Para ya! —le dijo entre dientes—. Han vuelto.

Ella supo en qué momento exactamente había asimilado Darien la información. Se puso rígido y masculló una palabrota, apenas audible. Levantó la cabeza, miró hacia un lado y dijo:

—Kou.

—Chiba —le replicó Yaten, un tanto tenso.

Abochornada, Serena se liberó del ya flojo abrazo de Darien y aterrizó bruscamente con las manos y las rodillas en el suelo, entre el sofá y la mesa de centro. Darien se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

—Qué pronto habéis venido, chicos —les dijo Serena con fingida alegría. Darien se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse—. ¿Qué tal el viaje? —Brisa en la tormenta, pensó. Normalmente funcionaba, por lo menos durante un rato.

—A mí me apuñalaron en una pierna —respondió Yaten.

—Yo ayudé a enterrar un monstruo de la naturaleza —dijo Mina y se estremeció.

Ahora le tocaba a Serena quedarse estupefacta. Se le fueron los ojos al grueso vendaje blanco que asomaba por debajo de los shorts de Yaten, que le llegaban casi a la rodilla.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Serena, rodeando apresuradamente la mesa antes de caer en la cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. Se sonrojó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Un instante después, tenía por los hombros la tela de chenilla que cubría el sofá de Mina. Le hizo a Darien un gesto de agradecimiento.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sube a cambiarte —le sugirió, mirando a Yaten por encima de la cabeza de Serena.

—Voy contigo —dijo Mina inmediatamente—. Necesito una ducha desesperadamente.

Serena se fijó en su jefa y frunció el ceño al notar la palidez y las ojeras que traía. Mina no había estado así desde antes de que Yaten apareciera en su vida.

—Por supuesto, doctora —Serena esperó a que su amiga se reuniera con ella antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Darien permaneció donde estaba, alto y orgulloso a pesar de su media desnudez. En ningún momento desvió los ojos de Yaten.

Apenas habían llegado al descansillo cuando Mina le preguntó a Serena en voz baja:

—¿Te has acostado con él? ¿Ya?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

La respuesta de Mina consistió en un levantamiento de cejas.

—Vale, vale. —Serena tiró de Mina hacia el dormitorio principal y cerró la puerta.

—¡Sere, eso no es propio de ti!

—Ya lo sé. Pero... pasó.

Mina se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y echó un vistazo por la habitación.

—¿Dónde está Záfiro?

—Aquí no —contestó Serena, pasándose una mano entre las greñas. Siempre tenía un aspect horroroso por la mañana, justo el que ella no quería que viese el tío más macizo que había conocido en su vida.

—Ya veo —replicó Mina, lacónicamente.

Durante cierto tiempo, el cuarto había estado pintado en distintos tonos de azul, en un intento de que eso ayudara a Mina a dormir. Ahora estaba decorado al estilo oriental, con un biombo shoji colocado delante de la puerta corredera de cristal que había a la izquierda de la cama, y toallas negras con caracteres kanji, bordados en oro, en el cuarto de baño abierto que se encontraba a la derecha. La cama era de madera intrincadamente tallada y estaba cubierta por un edredón de satén rojo. A la cabecera, había una pintura lacada formada por varias tablas.

Era un dormitorio único y exótico, sensual y seductor. Muy diferente del beis que predominaba en todo el apartamento y del estilo victoriano de la clínica veterinaria. Antes de conocer a Yaten, Serena nunca habría imaginado a su amiga en un entorno semejante, pero le iba bien a la mujer en la que se había convertido. Siendo tan caucásica como era (y Mina, con ojos azules y almendrados, se parecía a la Barbie más perfecta que una niña pudiera tener), el aire internacional de la habitación revelaba un lado aventurero del que Serena no sabía nada.

—Diamante heredó un poco de dinero —le explicó Serena—, cogió a Záfiro y se lo llevó a pasar el fin de semana en Big Bear.

Mina parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¡Oh, vaya!

—Sí, ésa fue mi reacción también.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron?

—Hace cinco años —Serena se dejó caer en una silla—. Bueno, ¿y cómo fueron tus minivacaciones?

Mina movió la cabeza de lado a lado y dijo:

—Ah, no, no vas a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente.

—¡Oye, que tú has estado en el entierro de un monstruo de la naturaleza! —protestó Serena—. Eso es muchísimo más interesante que mi vida sexual.

—Era un animal atropellado —dijo Mina, mientras se quitaba con los pies el calzado blanco manchado de barro que llevaba puesto y se tumbaba a los pies de la cama en sentido transversal, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano—. No podíamos dejarlo allí. Era... repugnante.

El horror que denotaba la voz de Mina exasperó a Serena. Le parecía una exageración.

—Ya sé que te gustan mucho los animales y eso, doctora, pero enterrar un animal atropellado no pasa de ser desagradable.

—Volvamos al tema de antes —dijo Mina, sin disimular su interés.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Parecemos adolescentes.

—¿A que sí? Venga, ¿qué pasó?

Serena dio un resoplido y renunció a ser evasiva, así que empezó a contarle lo que ella misma no comprendía bien.

—Tío —empezó Yaten, con cara de enfado—, tu noche con Serena se va a volver contra mí.

Darien apretó las mandíbulas y cruzó los brazos. De ninguna manera iba a consentir que le reprendieran por sus asuntos personales.

—Siento tener que decirte esto, Kou, pero mi vida sexual no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Yaten despejó un trozo de la mesa donde Serena tenía sus libros y puso allí una bolsa negra.

—Cuando tu vida sexual incluye a la mejor amiga de Mina, sí tiene que ver conmigo.

—¿Y eso?

Yaten le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

—Mira, esto es lo que va a pasar: tú harás cabrear a Serena por una u otra razón. Ella se quejará a Mina. Mina se me quejará a mí. Yo le diré que me deje al margen de esto y ella me dirá que vaya a dormir al sofá.

—Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

—Conclusiones basadas en conocimientos históricos —mientras hablaba, Yaten abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y sacó el contenido cosa por cosa—. Por eso dejé de salir a ligar contigo, ¿te acuerdas?

Uno de los dos la caga y terminamos pagándolo los dos.

—Esto es diferente.

—Sí, es peor. Yo cuento con Mina a largo plazo, Mina cuenta con Serena a largo plazo, y Serena tiene buenas razones para no fiarse de los hombres. Le van los tíos como tú.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir, gilipollas?

—Mina me ha contado que Serena tiene un buen historial de engancharse a hombres de los que no se quedan. —Yaten sacó de la bolsa una copa de metal y la depositó en la mesa con mucho cuidado.

Teniendo en cuenta que la cosa aquella estaba para tirarla, Darien comprendió que sería importante y se acercó para verla mejor.

—Cuando yo llegué aquí —continuó Yaten, todavía vaciando la bolsa—, Serena tenía tanto miedo de que le pasara algo a Mina, que le dio un espray de pimienta y le dijo que me lo echara a mí si resultaba que yo era un alienígena o algo así, raro.

—¿Qué? —Darien cogió la copa y la examinó—. ¿Sabía ella que eras un alienígena?

—No. ¿Por casualidad no habrás traído un lector? —Yaten tenía un chip en la mano, y, ante la negativa de Darien, soltó unas palabrotas y lo puso sobre la pulida superficie de madera.

—Entonces ¿a qué venía esa alusión a los alienígenas? —Darien estaba confuso.

—Era una broma. Serena tiene un sentido del humor así de retorcido.

—¡Ah! —Darien sonrió y dejó la copa.

—La cuestión es que armó a Mina contra mí porque le preocupaba que yo le hiciera daño de algún modo. Es muy dura.

—Sí. —Lo era. Darien lo sabía. También sabía que era tierna y vulnerable. Él había visto un poco debajo del caparazón—. A mí me gusta eso de ella.

Yaten tiró la bolsa, ya vacía, a una de las sillas.

—No te gustará tanto cuando te rocíe los ojos con esa mierda.

Darien apoyó una mano en la mesa, se inclinó y dijo:

—Kou, me estás encabronando. ¿Por qué leches estás tan seguro de que voy a fastidiarla?

—¿Cuándo has tenido tú algún interés en hacer vida en común con una mujer? Te conozco desde hace siglos y nunca has querido nada que vaya más allá de echar un polvo.

—Ni tú tampoco —replicó Darien.

—Evidentemente, yo he cambiado.

—Y, según tú, yo jamás cambiaré.

—Pero ¿qué dices? —dijo Yaten con brusquedad—. ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo por esto? Déjala en paz. No creo que te resulte difícil. No es como si anduvieras escaso.

—Gracias por tu caluroso apoyo. —Darien cogió el envoltorio de tela—. Aunque no sea asunto tuyo, te diré que yo quería pasar más tiempo con Serena y llegar a conocerla bien. Ella no quiere. Pero no te preocupes por mis sentimientos. No tengo.

Si no hubiera estado de mal humor, a Darien podría haberle divertido la cara de incredulidad de Yaten. Pero estaba muy jodido y no le hizo ninguna gracia. Demasiado. Todo el asunto era demasiado.

—Olvídalo, Kou. No puedo cambiar lo que ya está hecho, pero se terminó antes de empezar.

—Bien. —Yaten le observaba mientras desenvolvía la tela y aparecía un borrón mugriento, lleno de tierra.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ni idea. Lo limpiaremos y ya lo veremos. —Yaten se dejó caer en una silla con un suspiro de cansancio y empezó a quitarse el esparadrapo que sujetaba el vendaje del muslo.

Darien puso el borrón en la mesa antes de seguir el ejemplo de Yaten y coger una silla para él.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?

—Una tía chiflada es lo que me ha pasado —el algodón se desprendió de la herida, dejando ver una cicatriz fruncida y rosada debajo de una fila de perfectos puntos de sutura—. Creo que era una de nosotros. Llevaba botas de la Elite y —señaló con la mano los objetos que había sobre la mesa— todo esto era suyo.

—Chiflada, ¿eh? —Darien dio un bufido y se pasó las manos por el pelo, enlazándolas luego sobre la nuca—. ¿Con unos ojos espeluznantes y mucha falta de ir al dentista?

Yaten se quedó inmóvil.

—Por eso estás tú aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Tenía los dientes muy afilados y los ojos como la brea. Sin esclerótica. ¿Cómo demonios es posible tal cosa?

—Según los sueños que estoy teniendo, ésa es la consecuencia cuando los Ancianos meten la pata.

—¿Sueños?

—Ya, ya. —Darien soltó el aliento con fuerza—. No sé si mi imaginación es más aguda de lo que yo creo o si alguien en el Crepúsculo está comunicándose conmigo. En cualquier caso, he tenido dos sueños casi idénticos. En cada uno de ellos me encuentro con Artemis junto al lago y me cuenta que los Ancianos trataron de reproducir dentro del Templo las estelas de los Médiums que hay en la caverna.

Las Pesadillas se infiltraron y se fundieron con los Guardianes que hacían el viaje, lo que dio lugar a esas cosas «chifladas». Él las llamó híbridos.

Yaten se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y mascullaba:

—Necesitamos saber si es cierto o no.

—No jodas. —Darien hizo un gesto de interrogación—.Tú la mataste, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

—Estupendo. Una menos.

—¡Joder! —Yaten se enrolló la venda en el puño—.¿Cuántos hay?

—Artemis dijo que enviaron diez Guardianes la primera vez y veinte la segunda. No hay manera de saber cuántos se infectaron. Recordando los juegos que solía hacer en la academia, yo diría que enviaron más y que se calla el número real.

—Pienso lo mismo. —Yaten se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde tiró la venda a la basura—. Necesito café. Mina y yo no hemos dormido durante dos días. Descubrí a la pelirroja ayer por la tarde y no hemos parado desde entonces.

—¿Pelirroja?

El rojo no era un color natural en su especie. Blanco... varios tonos de rubio y castaño... pelo tan negro que parecía líquido, sí. Cualquier tono de rojo, imposible.

—Sí. Fue lo primero que me llamó la atención. Rojo fluorescente. Imposible no verla. Me despistó, porque ningún Elite se haría notar. —Yaten sacó del congelador una bolsa de café y la tiró sobre la encimera—. Ahora creo que lo que la llevó a eso fue la necesidad de alimentarse de las Pesadillas. Es como agitar una capa delante de un toro para que se acerque lo suficiente y matarlo.

—Si queremos poner stock en mis sueños...

Yaten hizo una mueca.

—Puede parecer una locura, pero ¿tenemos alguna otra cosa con la que trabajar?

Darien observaba a su amigo mientras se movía con silenciosa eficiencia por la pequeña cocina, sacando tazas del lavavajillas, llenando de agua la cafetera.

—Pareces feliz —dijo Darien. Yaten tenía una desenvoltura y una apacible sonrisa que él no le había visto en siglos. En realidad, le había faltado aquella satisfacción interior durante demasiado tiempo. Darien había olvidado que Yaten no la había sentido nunca.

—Lo soy —contestó Yaten.

—¿Alguna vez tienes nostalgia?

—Todo el tiempo.

La rápida respuesta sorprendió a Darien.

—Pues no se nota. Pareces muchísimo más joven. —Los cabellos grises que una vez le cubrían las sienes eran mucho menos numerosos. Apenas eran visibles a menos que se los buscase minuciosamente.

—Tú has estado en mi cabeza, así que sabes por qué.

Sí. Darien sabía por qué. Al haberse fusionado con el subconsciente de Yaten, había experimentado su existencia en vivo y en directo. Había sentido lo mismo que Yaten cuando Mina estaba cerca, las mismas emociones que ella le provocaba con una simple caricia o una mirada cariñosa, la intensidad de su deseo cuando Mina hacía el amor con él apasionadamente. Su conexión era de una intimidad inquietante. Las pocas veces que Darien se había encontrado con Yaten en el estado de sueño le había dado la sensación de que compartir sus experiencias era una transgresión.

—Estoy seguro de que no te gusta estar aquí, pero me alegro de que hayas venido. Así tengo menos motivos para estar nostálgico. Además, me doy cuenta de que necesito ayuda y no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti.

Darien desvió la mirada; no se le ocurría qué decir. Yaten era como un hermano para él, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

—Ya sabes que siempre estoy buscando una oportunidad para pelearme con alguien —se fue por las ramas—. Kumada es el hombre al que recurrir para resolver los aspectos técnicos de lo que está pasando. Yo soy el músculo. Siempre lo he sido. Realmente no creo que haya en mí nada más que eso.

—Creo que te subestimas. —Yaten sonrió con una placidez que no le había visto desde los tiempos de la academia. Vestido con unos pantalones caqui que le llegaban a la rodilla y una camiseta azul, parecía muy humano—. Eres el tío más grande que conozco, y el más valiente, pero también eres intuitivo y...

—Cállate, que voy a ruborizarme. —Los elogios de Yaten le reconfortaban como pocas cosas podían hacerlo. Él admiraba a su mejor amigo y oficial al mando; siempre le había admirado. Yaten había nacido para dirigir; era un sólido apoyo al que agarrarse en cualquier situación.

—Ya veo, tienes la cara roja.

—¡Idiota!

Yaten se echó a reír.

Darien cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Entramos en el Templo y descargamos todos los datos que pudimos hasta que nos atacó una de esas aberraciones.

—¿Conseguisteis alguna cosa útil? —preguntó Yaten, muy interesado.

—Kumada está todavía buscando, pero descubrió que los Ancianos en periodo de formación que están en los tubos son una especie de baterías.

—¿Baterías? ¿Como las que proporcionan electricidad?

—Exactamente. El interior de los tubos está lleno de energía que mantiene vivos a los tíos sin comida ni agua. Siempre creímos que algún dispositivo de fuera se la suministraba, pero es al revés. Son los tubos los que abastecen a otra cosa. Todavía no sabemos a qué.

Yaten frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que es posible. Nosotros existimos gracias a la energía celular. Los tubos deben de funcionar de modo parecido.

—Eso es lo que dijo Kumada. Hay miles de esos tubos, así que o producen poca energía, en cuyo caso ¿para qué usarlos?, o lo que sea eso a lo que están conectados necesita muchísima.

Yaten estaba paralizado.

—¿Cómo han podido mantener todo esto oculto durante tanto tiempo?

—Porque se lo permitimos. —Darien se levantó de la silla y se estiró—. Guardianes como yo que estábamos demasiado ocupados pasando por la vida sin ningún objetivo como para que nos importara. Me veo como un imbécil. Un imbécil ciego y testarudo.

—Confiabas en los que juraron protegernos. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

—Lo que tú digas —ironizó Darien—. Soy un memo. En cambio tú tienes que sentirte justificado. Tenías razón.

—No es eso lo que siento —dijo Yaten con aire de cansancio. Levantó una taza vacía en un gesto silencioso de invitación—. Estoy cabreado y asqueado, más bien.

Darien dijo que no con la cabeza como respuesta al ofrecimiento de café.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por dónde demonios empezamos?

—Por lo que tenemos. —Yaten llenó dos tazas; en una puso nata y edulcorante antes de tomarse la que tenía café solo. Dejó una limpia junto a la cafetera para Serena, y a Darien le produjo una extraña sensación ver aquel recipiente solitario. La necesidad de saber cómo le gustaba el café a ella le pilló de sorpresa. Era un detalle nimio, apenas personal, y, sin embargo, a él le importaba. Frunció el ceño.

—Creo que vi una vez a la Anciana Eudial en una subasta —continuó Yaten, apoyado contra el borde de la encimera y sosteniendo la enorme taza de café Rainforest con las dos manos—. No estaba muy seguro, ya que hace siglos que dejó la Elite e ingresó en los Ancianos, pero el parecido era asombroso y no se me ocurre nadie con más probabilidades de que quiera estar aquí.

La imagen de una Guardiana de pelo negrísimo apareció en la mente de Darien.

—Yo vi ese recuerdo cuando lo visité contigo en estado de sueño. Hablamos de que era una guerrera excelente. Creo que yo estuve de servicio en la Puerta de Entrada con ella en una ocasión. Es una tía con mala leche donde las haya. Le encanta el combate.

Todos los Guardianes que querían ingresar en la Elite debían pasar un mes en la Puerta de Entrada como iniciación a los rigores más extremos de su trabajo. Una gran mayoría de novatos no aguantaba aquel corto periodo de tiempo. Sólo un mes, una gota en el océano de sus vidas, pero en la Puerta de Entrada parecía una eternidad.

Porque la Puerta de Entrada era el infierno, el lugar que algunos Soñadores veían cuando estaban al borde de la muerte y creían que estaba gobernado por un hombre con la piel roja, cuernos y rabo ahorquillado. Era un sitio que todos los Guardianes hubieran querido ignorar u olvidar, pero resultaba imposible. Era la entrada al Crespúsculo, un espacio que los Ancianos habían creado para poder esconderse de las Pesadillas. Sin embargo, su refugio había sido descubierto y ahora sufrían un permanente asedio.

La enorme Puerta del Mundo Exterior se abombaba por los esfuerzos para impedir el paso a las Pesadillas. Diminutas vetas de luz roja cercanas a las jambas ponían de manifiesto la presión ejercida sobre las bisagras y la cerradura. Por aquellas minúsculas grietas pasaban como agua negras sombras que infectaban el Crepúsculo en torno a la Puerta de Entrada, de modo que se formaban pústulas en el suelo que escupían lava. Allí, miles de Guerreros de Elite libraban una batalla sin fin abatiendo con sus espadas centelleantes a cantidades ingentes de Pesadillas. Era una tarea muy peliaguda y ningún guardián en su sano juicio deseaba alargar aquella experiencia más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Excepto Eudial.

Ella había aguantado todo el mes y decía que muy bien podría aguantar otro.

—Sí. Muy chula ella —corroboró Yaten. Además, ella cuenta con una gran ventaja: sabe qué está pasando. Yo, no. Ella tiene una única misión. Yo estoy dividido. Tengo que mantener a salvo a Mina, ocuparme de las adquisiciones para Black y encontrar los artefactos. Y ahora que también tenemos que lidiar con esas... cosas, no hay manera de que tú y yo podamos hacerlo solos. ¿Dos contra una banda dispersa de engendros? También podría abandonar, coger a Mina y escondernos en una isla desierta hasta que todo explote. Pillar un poco de paz mientras sea posible.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Darien, resoplando—. Tienes razón. Necesitamos refuerzos, pero no habrá nadie que quiera venir aquí. Los hombres que están bajo mi mando están comprometidos con la causa, pero...

—Pero esto es pedirles demasiado.

—Así es. Para la mayoría de nosotros, el Crepúsculo es el único hogar que conocemos. No quedan muchos que se acuerden del Viejo Mundo. Pedirles que lo dejen todo por éste —abarcó con un gesto todo el entorno— es exigir mucho.

—Es una mierda, ¿pero qué alternativa nos queda? —Yaten se paso la mano por la barba incipiente que le oscurecía las mandíbulas—. La pelirroja tenía la taza que yo andaba buscando, o sea, que ellos le siguen la pista a los artefactos. Tengo que procurar tener contento a Black porque es el quepaga las facturas. Necesitamos a alguien que busque los artefactos mientras yo estoy trabajando y un grupo que vaya tras los híbridos. La cosa aquella que me atacó era una perturbada. Si se atrapa a alguno de ellos y se le mata, los Soñadores sabrán que no están solos en el universo.

—Y cualquiera que esté cerca de ti está en peligro igualmente y necesita protección. Los Ancianos harán uso de lo que puedan para influir. Tú piensas que yo dejaría a Serena en la estacada por aburrimiento. La realidad es que la mantendría alejada porque su relación conmigo podría suponer su muerte.

Yaten le miró detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero hay un problema —continuó Darien, demasiado impaciente para intentar explicar sentimientos que no entendía—. El viaje de ida y vuelta tiene sus consecuencias. El Médium queda destruido.

—¿Destruido?

—Muerto. Asesinado. Punto final.

—¡Vaya mierda!

—Pues sí. No es como si pudiéramos prometerles una misión provisional.

Se hizo una larga pausa.

—Gracias —dijo Yaten después.

Pronunció la palabra con tanta vehemencia que Drien se quedó desconcertado.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber dejado aquel mundo por mí...

A Yaten se le enrojecieron los ojos y a Darien le entró pánico.

—¡Eh! No te emociones, hombre, que no pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa. Es alucinante. No sé qué decir.

—Pues no digas nada.

Mina llegó desde el salón y Darien se sintió tan aliviado que estuvo a punto de darle un beso.

—¡Humm... café! —dijo canturreando. Llevaba ropa limpia, el pelo, todavía húmedo, recogido en una coleta y olía a manzanas. Se había puesto un chándal color rosa oscuro y se la veía repuesta y hermosa. Vio la taza que le había preparado Yaten y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la boca.

—Gracias, cielo —le susurró.

Darien aprovechó la oportunidad y se marchó. Tenía que vestirse y prepararse para la colosal tarea que tenía por delante.

**Continara…**

**Bueno pobres de Serena y Darien que fueron sorprendidos por Mina y Yaten jajaja.. y tal parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes… nos vemos en el siguiente capi…**


	8. Chapter 8

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 8**

Para un hombre que en otro tiempo fue elogiado por su honor, la vida actual de Artemis Moon , repleta de mentiras y traiciones, era un final que ni siquiera él podría haber previsto. Los misteriosos seres a los que llamaban Pesadillas no eran nada comparados con la pesadilla del engaño al que se enfrentaba todos los días.

Mientras su cuerpo recorría por el aire la distancia que mediaba entre el cuartel de la rebelión y el Templo de los Ancianos, Artemis contemplaba la belleza del paisaje que se deslizaba debajo de él a toda velocidad. Colinas onduladas y cubiertas de hierba. Valles exuberantes con estruendosos ríos. Imponentes cascadas.

Todo un escenario cuidadosamente montado para evitar el descontento. Le entristecía haber llegado a desdeñar el paraíso que tanto esfuerzo le había costado mantener, pero la perfección del entorno era tan evanescente como los sueños que abrigaba su pueblo. Tras la fachada se escondían unos cimientos firmemente envueltos en falsedades. Pero sólo los Ancianos y los rebeldes lo sabían. La mayoría de los Guardianes eran dichosos en ese lugar y así seguirían, si se lograba que no se enterasen del levantamiento.

Ese engaño era su tarea más apremiante, y cada vez le resultaba más difícil. El capitán Yaten Kou era un guerrero legendario; su mera presencia bastaba para conseguir que los demás Guardianes se sintieran seguros y a salvo. La desaparición de Kou estaba empezando a provocar se hicieran especulaciones indebidas, y ahora la pérdida de Chiba agravaría el problema.

Ellos eran los miembros más conspicuos y aclamados de los Guerreros de Elite y amigos íntimos de toda la vida. Los Guardianes no entenderían por qué dos hombres tan extremadamente leales a sus gentes los traicionarían de una manera tan brutal. Su deserción suscitaría preguntas sobre qué los había desilusionado tanto, y la opción de hacer de ellos unos villanos era algo a lo que Artemis no quería recurrir.

Le parecía que era mejor que ambos hombres siguieran contando con el apoyo de las masas. El culto a los héroes es una emoción poderosa y podría ser una herramienta útil en el futuro. La historia estaba llena de relatos de grandes hazañas llevadas a cabo invocando el recuerdo de una figura muy querida.

Apareció el reluciente templo blanco, Artemis disminuyó la velocidad de planeo, se fue colocando en posición vertical y luego descendió suavemente hasta posar los pies. Se detuvo un momento para subirse la capucha que todos los Ancianos usaban para esconder sus rasgos demacrados de miradas ajenas. En el pasado había sido un hombre apuesto. Hacía muchos años. Sin embargo, la pérdida de la belleza física era un pequeño precio que tenía que pagar para conseguir sus objetivos.

Aparentemente preparado, Artemis cruzó la enorme puerta torii roja que los Ancianos utilizaban como fuerza motivadora. La advertencia que tenía grabada en la lengua antigua —Guárdate de la Llave que abre la Cerradura— había proporcionado a los Guardianes una meta y una esperanza, las dos cosas que se requerían para mantener la salud mental. Si lograba impedir que el conocimiento del golpe se difundiera, ese mensaje podría continuar cumpliendo su función.

Mientras cruzaba el patio central descubierto, iba dejando una estela de gotitas a su paso. Aún tenía las vestiduras mojadas tras la confrontación con Chiba y así seguirían de momento. Se le esperaba y la puntualidad era la mejor manera de sustraerse a la curiosidad no deseada. Consciente de que le observaban por los monitores, Artemis avanzaba a un ritmo pausado. Se detuvo ante la cho-zuya. Introdujo en el agua el cazo que había junto a la fuente y se aclaró la boca y se lavó las manos, echando al mismo tiempo un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, a aquel lugar que a la mayoría de los Guardianes les proporcionaba consuelo pero que él sentía como una prisión.

Expulsando el aire de los pulmones, trató de concentrarse, ya que sabía que necesitaría un porte seguro y de arrogante indiferencia para comunicarse con el auditorio que le esperaba. Fue él quien había sugerido reunirse con Chiba, pero los acontecimientos que él había desencadenado durante aquella discusión eran de su propia cosecha. Participaba en una danza complicada, y cualquier error le costaría muy caro.

Artemis atravesó el patio y entró en el haiden, donde los demás Ancianos le esperaban. Sus pares. O así se llamaban ellos. La realidad era que pocos de ellos compartían sus objetivos.

El frío interior le envolvió, aquellas paredes circulares que quedaban a la sombra debido a que la luz solo iluminaba el espacio central. Se detuvo dentro de ese haz e inmediatamente la luz se atenuó, y pudo ver a las figuras encapuchadas que se sentaban ante él en filas semicirculares.

—¿Se ha comunicado el capitán Chiba con Kou y la Llave, Anciano Moon?

—Si no lo ha hecho ya, no tardará en hacerlo.

Los bancos de arriba estallaron en un murmullo de decenas de conversaciones. Artemis esperó pacientemente, con las piernas separadas y las manos agarradas por detrás de la espalda. Con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza, se quitó la capucha mojada para convencer mejor a los demás de su sinceridad. Nadie fingía la sinceridad tan bien como él.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos ahora que Chiba está fuera del Crepúsculo?

Deberíamos enviar a un Anciano para que lidere el equipo que va a recuperar los artefactos.

La discusión volvió a subir de volumen y una multitud de voces competía para hacerse oír por encima del barullo.

—Moon.

Él sonrió para sus adentros al oír la voz femenina.

—¿Sí, Anciana Eudial?

—¿A quién enviarías tú de nuestra parte?

—¿A quién preferirías tú?

Eudial se levantó y se echó la capucha hacia atrás, dejando ver un cabello negro azabache y unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

—Yo iré. Yo lideraré.

—Eras tú a quien yo tenía en mente —respondió, arrastrando las palabras.

La Anciana Eudial era una guerrera de singular destreza que tenía un raro don de mando, al estilo de Kou y Chiba. Su aspecto también era un punto a favor. Sólo los Ancianos femeninos retenían el atractivo de la juventud. Ella no llamaría tanto la atención como lo harían los hombres.

—El capitán Kou tendrá dificultades para enfrentarse a una mujer como adversario —dijo—. Necesitaremos esa ventaja.

—¿Y Chiba? —alguien preguntó—. Aún no entiendo de qué manera puede ayudarnos su presencia en el reino mortal.

—Los dos son inamovibles por separado. Juntos, son fluidos. Se apoyan el uno en el otro. Tienen más que perder cuando saben que sus acciones afectan al otro. Juntos se arraigarán con más firmeza en el plano mortal. Se aventurarán a ir más lejos, experimentarán más, correrán mayores riesgos que separados.

—¡Llevará mucho tiempo! —protestó alguien.

Artemis suspiró para sus adentros.

—Si esperamos que la Soñadora conciba un hijo de padre Guardián, tendremos que darles tiempo. Están al filo de la navaja y, mientras no se sientan lo bastante seguros respecto a su futuro juntos, no se arriesgarán a un embarazo. De todos modos, el periodo de gestación para una mujer humana no puede cambiarse.

—Pero ella no es como los demás humanos.

—Lo que da lugar a más preguntas —replicó—. No podemos apresurar las cosas. Hemos de tener paciencia y dejar que las piezas del puzle encajen donde deben.

El debate continuó y duró varias horas. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. La comunidad de los Guardianes se resistía al cambio por naturaleza. A menudo Artemis pensaba que era una circunstancia afortunada el que fueran inmortales. De lo contrario, no vivirían lo suficiente para llevar a cabo ninguna tarea.

Sin embargo, al final, él logró sus objetivos.

—Anciana Eudial, ¿vas a empezar con los preparativos? —preguntó un Anciano—. La aclimatación al mundo de los humanos no será fácil y trabajar contra el capitán Kou te pondrá a prueba.

Su boca sensual se curvó, pero la sonrisa no se reflejó en sus pétreos ojos verdes.

—Estaré lista.

—Entonces, está decidido —dijo el Anciano, hablando en nombre del colectivo—. Pasaremos al siguiente capítulo.

Serena terminó de guardar sus cosas en la maleta y echó un último vistazo por la habitación de invitados de Mina para asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada.

Iba a ser terrible volver a casa y encontrársela vacía, pero no había ninguna razón para quedarse y en realidad tampoco quería. Habría un ambiente demasiado extraño ahora que Mina y Yaten sabían que había mantenido relaciones íntimas con Darien. Además, Darien se encontraba allí por asuntos de trabajo. Conociendo la fijación de Yaten con sus antigüedades, lo más seguro era que los dos quisieran empezar cuanto antes. Ella también tenía cosas que hacer, así que...

Serena se colgó la mochila al hombro por una de las correas y bajó las escaleras.

Le sorprendió encontrar a Darien solo. Estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, limpiando cuidadosamente la suciedad incrustada de un objeto. Vestía una camiseta negra que se estiraba al máximo en sus anchas espaldas y unos anchos pantalones vaqueros desteñidos.

—Hola —saludó al pasar delante de él cuando se dirigía a recoger su bolso de la encimera del desayuno—. ¿Dónde están Yaten y Mina?

—Se han acostado. Al parecer, han conducido durante toda la noche y están hechos polvo.

Serena se volvió hacia Darien. Éste la miró con aquellos ojos cristalinos que parecían tan sagaces.

Como si hubiera visto y hecho más de lo humanamente posible para alguien de su edad. No debía de tener más de treinta y cinco años, calculaba ella, pero sí la resistencia y la energía de un hombre la mitad de joven que él, como sabía ella por propia experiencia.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Confiaba en que pudieran disfrutar de unas vacaciones. Los dos trabajan demasiado.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó él suavemente, clavando los ojos en su mochila Roxy negra y rosa bebé. Ella jamás se habría comprado algo tan caro. Le habría valido con una mochila de cinco dólares de Wal-Mart; pero Mina la había visto fijarse en ella en la tienda y se la había regalado. Por esa razón, era uno de sus objetos de «lujo» preferidos.

—A casa. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Como qué?

—Cosas. Tengo que hacer limpieza. Rara vez puedo hacerlo cuando Záfiro está en casa. Y uno de los peldaños del porche está roto. Mi vecino me dijo que le echaría un vistazo, así que veré si hoy le viene bien.

Darien dejó en la mesa el objeto que tenía en las manos y se separó de la mesa con un movimiento peligrosamente grácil. Porque, pese a lo grande que era, se movía como una pantera. Elegante y sigiloso.

—Puedo arreglarlo yo.

Le miró, parpadeando, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás para abarcar su altura.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué tendría que arreglártelo él? —replicó Darien.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Porque es un tipo amable.

—Yo soy un tipo amable.

—Tú estás ocupado. —Y macizo. Dios santo, qué seductor era. Seguro que el negro era su color preferido. Se había fijado en ello el día anterior, cuando llegó. Hacía resaltar el tono dorado de su piel y de su cabello a la perfección. El pelo un poco largo, la camiseta, los tejanos y las botas militares negras daban como resultado una embriagadora combinación de chico malo. Imaginárselo en su casa afectó a su equilibrio de una manera muy extraña.

—Tengo que planificar estrategias —respondió—. Eso puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte.

—Arreglar un peldaño roto es aburrido.

—Tu vecino no piensa lo mismo.

—Le gusta mi tarta de manzana.

Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Me gusta la tarta de manzana.

—Realmente no me parece una buena idea...

—Claro que lo es —insistió él, con un gesto de tozudez en el perfil de la mandíbula que a ella le parecía entrañable—. Se me da de maravilla arreglar porches.

Debería decir que no. En serio. Sabía que él esperaba que un arreglo rápido condujera a alguna gratificación sexual. Lo que a ella le preocupaba era que él pudiera tener razones para esperar dicha gratificación. Se había pasado el tiempo que le había llevado ducharse preguntándose cómo sería hacer el amor con él con el tiempo de su lado. Sin prisas.

Pensamientos peligrosos.

—Creo que ahora deberíamos despedirnos —dijo ella.

—Gallina.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Perdona?

Darien se puso las manos debajo de las axilas, agitó los brazos arriba y abajo y emitió un cacareo.

—Ay, Dios mío —dijo entre dientes—. Eso es una niñería.

—Como quieras. Tienes miedo de que vaya contigo porque te gusto demasiado.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Mentirosa.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras y preguntó:

—¿Por qué todos los hombres se comportan como unos chiquillos cuando no consiguen lo que quieren?

Él le sacó la lengua.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Él se rio, soltó una gran risotada de puro gozo. Ella casi se ahoga procurando no hacer lo mismo.

—Vamos. Basta ya de tonterías. —Rodeó la mesa del comedor y le cogió la mochila. La sonrisa con que le obsequió le produjo un cosquilleo en la tripa—. Prometo comportarme.

—Pero soy tan irresistible... —replicó Serena arrastrando las palabras con ironía.

—Lo sé.

Se quedó embelesada con el tono íntimo de su acento y tardó más tiempo del debido en dejar de contemplarle. Su mirada era cálida y posesiva, ligeramente ávida. Estaba buscándose problemas, con P mayúscula, al permitirle que la acompañara. Al dejarle jugar al hombre de la casa durante la tarde.

Al permitirle dejar huella en su casa.

Suspiró.

—¿Y qué pasa si soy yo la que no se comporta?

Darien se hizo a un lado y señaló hacia el vestíbulo.

—No diré que no —advirtió—. Si esperas que represente el papel de caballero, piénsatelo dos veces.

—De acuerdo. —Serena fue por delante hacia la puerta y él la abrió, deteniéndose un momento a coger la espada—. Pero pienso ponerte a trabajar, verás que bien haces el baile de la gallina, don Grandullón.

—Vamos allá.

Él salió detrás de ella por la blanca puerta de madera que cercaba el patio de piedra de Mina.

Caminaron juntos hasta la pequeña zona de aparcamiento para invitados y Serena accionó el mando a distancia que abrió el maletero de su Nissan Sentra. Darien metió dentro la mochila de ella y su espada, luego empezó a silbar mientras se dirigía a la puerta del acompañante.

—Estás demasiado contento con todo esto —masculló.

—Y tú demasiado preocupada. —Se detuvo y la miró por encima del coche—. Ya hemos tenido trato carnal, Serena. Fantástico, por cierto. —Bajó la voz y su acento se hizo más fuerte—. Ya he estado dentro de ti. Si no puedo estar contento estando contigo después de eso, ¿qué clase de hombre sería?

Serena tragó saliva y parpadeó. Ya había visto aquella expresión en su rostro antes. De sombría concentración. Seria. La mostraba como mostraba la divertida.

—Me estás jodiendo la cabeza, y no me gusta.

—¿Por decirte la verdad?

—Por ser perfecto —susurró ella, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no los oía nadie—. Para ya.

Él curvó la boca en una tierna sonrisa.

—Estás chiflada, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Sí? —Abrió de un tirón la puerta del coche y se deslizó detrás del volante—. No tienes por qué estar conmigo.

Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y plegó su enorme cuerpo en el asiento de repente tan pequeño. Hizo una mueca.

—Si vas a quedarte, echa el asiento para atrás —dijo ella.

Darien sacudió la cabeza con cara de exasperación.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio. Ve haciéndote a la idea.

Alzando los ojos en un gesto de impaciencia, Serena se inclinó y alargó un brazo entre las piernas de él para accionar la palanca que movía el asiento.

—No creas que vas a hacer que me sienta culpable porque vayas encogido. Empuja hacia atrás.

Él no se movió.

—¡Cristo bendito! —Le dio una palmada en la espinilla—. ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Empuja hacia atrás.

Seguía sin moverse. Ni un músculo.

Al girar la cabeza para quejarse, se encontró, a la altura de sus ojos, con un impresionante bulto en la entrepierna de sus vaqueros. Darien tenía la mano derecha en el muslo, con los dedos blancos de tanto apretar el duro músculo que se escondía bajo la tela vaquera. Anonadada por un momento, Serena no se movió. Tardó un poco en comprender. Al final se dio cuenta de que tenía los pechos apoyados en el muslo izquierdo de él y de que los movía rítmicamente debido a su agitada respiración.

Levantó la mirada, y reparó en el rápido movimiento de subida y bajada del pecho de él antes de fijarse en el rostro de ella.

Tenía una expresión de burla.

—¿Se supone que así voy a estar más cómodo?

Serena le lanzó una mirada iracunda y se incorporó.

—Lo has hecho a propósito.

Darien soltó un bufido y echó el asiento hacia atrás él solo.

—Vámonos, cariño.

Salieron de la urbanización cerrada de Mina y se dirigieron por la carretera que llevaba hacia la parte de la ciudad en la que vivía Serena. La ciudad antigua, la llamaban, pero en aquellos momentos pasaba por una etapa de reformas. La nueva comisaría y el nuevo ayuntamiento se estaban construyendo en un gran complejo, y estaban apareciendo nuevos comercios en solares antes vacíos. Murrieta era una ciudad nueva con una historia antigua. Entre un bloque y otro, era fácil encontrarse con un Starbucks y una granja. Ella disfrutaba con esa dicotomía: el encanto del campo con todas las comodidades modernas.

—¿Te gusta vivir aquí? —preguntó Darien, fijándose en el paisaje que veía por la ventanilla con ojos curiosos.

—Sí. Es perfecto para mí. —Le miró de reojo—. ¿Hay algo que pueda no gustar?

Él arrugó la nariz.

—Apesta.

—Va-a-le... —Serena se quedó pensativa un momento—. Estamos en un valle. —Al ver que él arqueaba las cejas, explicó—: La niebla tiende a posarse en los valles.

—Fantástico.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Si crees que aquí apesta, no vayas a Norco.

—Eso suena a gasolinera —dijo él.

Serena se echó a reír.

—¡Yo siempre he pensado lo mismo! En realidad, es una zona ecuestre. Y además hay muchas granjas por allí. La ciudad entera huele a caca de vaca.

—¡Qué bonito! —Los labios se le curvaron en aquella singular sonrisa que hacía que a ella se le acelerase el corazón.

Doblaron en una esquina y entraron en la parte de la Murrieta antigua, donde no había aceras y sí una buena distancia entre una casa y la siguiente. Era muy diferente de la zona en la que vivía Mina.

Allí podías pedir una taza de azúcar a la vecina simplemente sacando un brazo por la ventana.

Serena entró por el camino de grava que conducía a su casa y se detuvo ante una pequeña casa de dos dormitorios que ella llamaba su hogar. No era muy espaciosa, tenía unos cien metros cuadrados, pero era divina. Si lo decía ella... Tenía un amplio porche cubierto enmarcado por sinuosos parterres de flores que ella misma había diseñado y plantado. Pintado de un suave verde salvia, el lugar era una monada por fuera y totalmente moderno por dentro. Y era suyo.

Bueno, todo lo que puede serlo una casa hipotecada.

—Aquí está —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

Darien rodeó el maletero y caminó a su lado.

—Me gusta.

Ella le miró y vio que estaba absorto examinando su morada.

—Es muy pequeña para ti —pensó en voz alta, y enseguida lamentó la impresión que podrían dar sus palabras. Como si le estuviera imaginando viviendo allí.

Él ladeó el cuerpo para mirarla de frente, acercándose tanto que no pudo evitar olerle. No sabía de qué fragancia se trataba. No era ninguna de las colonias que ella conocía. Era él, sospechaba. Sencillamente Darien, un nombre excelente para una colonia, y podría ganar una fortuna con ella.

—Me gustan los lugares apretados —susurró con ojos maliciosos.

No era la primera vez que Serena se preguntaba cómo sería vivir con un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo. Esa confianza interior le permitía ser un bromista descarado. También le hacía diferente a todos los demás hombres a los que había conocido. Éstos eran pequeños hombres jugando a ser grandes. Siempre se había dejado llevar por las apariencias, por la ilusión de la estabilidad. Hasta que tuvo a Záfiro. Entonces aprendió a buscar fortaleza dentro de sí misma, porque había alguien más que dependía de ella.

Caminó junto a Darien y se dirigió al maletero para sacar su mochila. Eludiéndole cuando intent cogerla por ella, Serena echó a correr hacia el porche y le advirtió:

—Cuidado con el segundo peldaño. Ése es el que está roto.

—Entendido.

Cuando abrió la puerta mosquitera, con su marco de madera, él ya estaba junto a ella, agarrando el borde de aquélla y manteniéndola entreabierta, mientras ella quitaba los dos cerrojos y abría la cerradura de la puerta de la casa.

—¿No es segura esta zona? —preguntó él, retrasando la entrada en la casa porque estaba inspeccionando el jardín delantero y la solitaria calle que había un poco más allá.

—Sí, pero el miedica de mi gato se encarga, con su extrema sensibilidad, de vigilar por la noche.

Él asintió como si hubiera comprendido. Serena supuso que le preocupaba, pero dudaba que él hubiera tenido nunca miedo de nada. Era demasiado estable, demasiado seguro. Imaginaba que semejante resolución le venía de haber crecido en el seno de una familia dedicada a peligrosas operaciones militares. Todos ellos sabían que podían morir en cualquier momento, así que no temían el peligro de la misma forma que el resto de los mortales.

Entró en la sala detrás de ella y la puerta mosquitera se cerró con un chirrido seguido de un fuerte golpe. Darien frunció el ceño.

—Esa puerta está mal.

—Estrictamente hablando, es la cosita esa del enganche la que no funciona, no la puerta.

—Lo que sea, está jorobado.

—¡Qué va! Sólo necesita un pequeño ajuste. Ponte cómodo. —Serena se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el lavadero, donde sacó de la mochila la ropa llena de pelo de gato y la metió en la lavadora.

Unos instantes después, Darien dijo en voz alta:

—Tu hijo es muy guapo.

Serena exhaló y volvió al cuarto de estar. Darien se encontraba en el pasillo, mirando las muchas fotos enmarcadas que había a lo largo de éste. Era un espacio pequeño y él lo acaparaba todo, ya que casi rozaba el techo con la cabeza.

—Gracias. Yo también lo creo. —En ese momento miraba una Polaroid de los dos en el Club Scout Pinewood Derby. Záfiro era casi tan alto como ella, y con su pelo castaño y ojos oscuros realmente no se parecían en nada.

—Ésa es de hace un par de años —explicó—. Desde entonces ha dejado los scouts. Dice que ésa es una actividad para hacer con un padre.

Darien se acercó y le pasó una mano por la espalda. Era un gesto de ánimo, parecido al beso que le había dado la noche anterior, y realmente era una fuente de consuelo, pero también algo más. Y ella no podía dejar que fuera algo más. No podía permitir que él se convirtiera en una muleta a la que estuviera deseando agarrarse o de la que dependiera, porque él no iba a estar ahí siempre.

Había cometido el mismo error demasiadas veces, buscar fortaleza fuera de sí misma, y se negaba a hacerlo otra vez.

—Voy a ponerme con la tarta —dijo, pasando por delante de él y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Él tardó un poco en ir con ella, y cuando lo hizo vio que se le había puesto una expresión extraña.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, cerrando el grifo que había abierto para lavar las manzanas—. ¿Estás flipando con tanto rollo familiar? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—La casa de Yaten no es un hogar. —Se apoyó en el marco de la arcada que unía la pequeña zona de comer con la cocina. No había un comedor propiamente dicho, pero tampoco hacía falta porque ella no lo necesitaba.

La miraba atentamente; aquel hombre era una inquietante y abrumadora presencia en su cocina diminuta.

—¿Se supone que he de flipar porque tengas un hijo?

Él cruzó los brazos encima del pecho en un gesto ya familiar, que acentuaba sus deliciosos bíceps.

Le tenía constantemente en su pensamiento, por lo que le resultaba imposible no ser consciente de él.

Tenía una personalidad imponente en un cuerpo imponente. Era demasiado. Él era demasiado.

—No sé. —Agitó el colador para escurrir toda el agua—. Has vuelto con una cara rara.

—Han sido unos días muy agitados.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

—Pues sí, la verdad.

—Vale. Dispara. —Buscó un pelador de manzanas en uno de los cajones inferiores.

—No puedo.

Serena se puso derecha y disimuló un excesivo sentimiento de dolor y decepción con un cáustico:

—Ya, claro.

—No me creerías.

—Tendré que aceptar tu palabra. —Cruzó la mirada con él y la mantuvo—. Dado que no tengo nada en lo que basarme.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante un buen rato. Ella intuía que tenía algún conflicto, que necesitaba contar algo importante, pero no se le ocurría qué podía ser.

Así que aventuró una suposición.

—No vas a vivir en el valle de manera permanente, ¿verdad?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que viajar mucho.

—Ya. —Suspiró—. No vas a decirme que seré la única cuando estés en la ciudad, pero sí vas a pedirme que no tenga ninguna relación cuando no lo estés, ¿no es así? Por favor, no lo hagas.

—No soy gilipollas, Serena —dijo con sobria dignidad—. ¿Te importaría subir un poco el listón cuando pienses en mí?

Darien se fijó en que Serena se movía inquieta, y, en su fuero interno, se dio de bofetadas. Lo estaba echando todo a perder, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Quería estar con ella.

Era así de sencillo y de complicado.

Ella suspiró de manera audible.

—Lo siento —dijo, levantando las manos—. Es que no sé qué haces aquí. Ni por qué me estás mirando de esa manera. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir o hacer?

«Estoy aquí porque no podía dejar que te fueras a casa sola con tanto bicho raro como hay por ahí.

Te miro así porque he visto tu dormitorio y he tocado las mantas que te dan calor. Y me gustaría que me dijeras que me quieres ahí contigo».

Ella se retiró los rizos de la cara con una mano impaciente. Él sabía que ella deseaba promesas y estabilidad. Tal vez no promesas de eternidad, pero él ni siquiera podía garantizarle nada más allá de aquel momento. Esa noche podría estar en un avión sin tener ni idea de cuándo volvería. La mejor forma de protegerla era evitando que el peligro se acercara a ella.

Yaten tenía razón. Darien sabía que no era una buena opción para ella, pero eso no acallaba la voz interior que le insistía en que era él quien había decidido cuidar de ella.

Se puso derecho.

—¿Tienes herramientas?

Trabajar un poco, eso era lo que necesitaba. Algo en lo que ocuparse físicamente mientras le daba vueltas a cómo solucionar su dilema. De otro modo, no tardaría en abalanzarse sobre ella, en seducirla y empujarla a ese revolcón que tanto le apetecía. Cara a cara. Con sus piernas rodeándole las caderas. Con las uñas de ella clavadas en su espalda.

—Sólo las básicas. —Sus ojos azules decían tanto de ella... Se preguntó si sería consciente de ello

—. Están en un cubo metálico amarillo junto a la puerta.

—Me pondré a trabajar.

—Gracias.

Agradecimiento. Se lo oyó en la voz, y su lado más primitivo quería aullar en señal de victoria. Ella necesitaba algo y él podía proporcionárselo.

Mía.

Darien jamás se había sentido ni mínimamente posesivo con respecto a una amante. Pero, claro, nunca se había sentido tan raro como desde que había conocido a Serena.

Cogió el caldero por el asa, empujó la puerta mosquitera y salió al porche. Había un buen trecho desde la casa hasta la calle. Desde los parterres hasta la valla metálica había una amplia extensión de césped.

Era una casa preciosa. Peculiar y encantadora. Una casa que iba con Serena y que revelaba otra faceta de ella. Darien quería quedarse a cenar y ver otra película. Quería amar su cuerpo otra vez, como mandaban los cánones. Largo y tendido. Durante toda la noche. Quería despertarse con ella mientras ella meneaba su delicioso trasero contra su polla. Sólo que esta vez los dos estarían desnudos. Podría apoyar una pierna en su cadera y penetrarla por detrás...

La puerta se cerró de golpe a sus espaldas.

—Eso no puede seguir así —bramó, volviéndose a lanzar una mirada furibunda a aquella cosa tan molesta.

Darien dejó las herramientas en el suelo y se puso a trabajar. A la fuerza se quitó de la cabeza todo pensamiento sobre Ancianos y Pesadillas. Sólo contaba con aquel único día para estar con Serena y aunque él la había acompañado hasta allí porque le asustaba que viajara sola, ahora tenía la intención Porque de pasar esas horas con ella gozando como si no hubiera mañana. , para ellos, no lo había.

**Continuara…**

**Wow! Esto se pone interesante.. nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **


	9. Chapter 9

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 9**

–¡Listo!

Darien se puso de pie, pisó en el peldaño ya arreglado y dio varios saltos. Aquello soportó semejante maltrato a la perfección.

—¡Ñam! —susurró Serena.

Levantó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta mosquitera y salió ella.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Darien conocía la mirada que ella tenía en los ojos. La había visto en otras mujeres. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que se la veía a Serena, quien, al humedecerse inconscientemente los labios a la vez, le alteró la sangre.

—Cielo —susurró—. Da la impresión de que quieres comerme vivo.

—¿Has estado sin camisa aquí fuera todo el tiempo? —preguntó ella, con la respiración un poco entrecortada. Se había recogido el pelo en unas adorables coletitas y llevaba dos vasos llenos de un líquido rojizo con hielo. Por alguna razón, aquel peinado tan de niña la hacía de lo más sexy. Serena no tenía nada de infantil, pero su aspecto le trajo a la memoria un juego de roles al que le encantaría entregarse con ella.

—La última media hora más o menos.

—Siento habérmelo perdido.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sigo aquí.

Ella parecía estar considerando la oferta. Él le dio un empujoncito llevándose la mano a la creciente erección que tenía bajo los tejanos.

—¡Serás descarado! —exclamó entre dientes, sin poder apartar la mirada.

—Me deseas. Y yo te deseo a ti —respondió él, sencillamente—. Mi cuerpo se prepara para llegar hasta el final. Es inútil fingir otra cosa.

Serena exhaló y luego sonrió con falsa alegría. Una alegría que no se le reflejó en los ojos, nublados de turbación y anhelo.

—He pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía tomar un zumo de arándanos.

Él sabía cuándo presionar y cuándo retirarse.

—Me encantaría.

La comida sabía mejor aquí; tenía que reconocérselo al plano mortal. La comida china le había parecido fenomenal, al igual que el zumo de naranja que había tomado por la mañana en lugar de café.

Podía imaginarse una vida de sobrealimentación y quemar luego toda la energía sobrante en la cama con Serena.

El paraíso. Un sueño.

—¡Eh! —dijo con sorpresa fingida y exagerada. Se puso una mano en la oreja—. ¿Lo oyes?

Ella se quedó inmóvil en el tercer peldaño con un ceño que le estropeaba el espacio entre las cejas.

Entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Mirando por encima del hombro hacia el porche, gritó:

—¡Has arreglado la puerta! —A Darien aquella sonrisa de alegría le impactó de lleno, porque esta vez iluminó sus preciosos ojos azules.

Se encogió de hombros como si no se hubiera hinchado de orgullo masculino.

—Estrictamente hablando, era la cosita esa del enganche la que no funcionaba.

Serena bajó los últimos peldaños y le ofreció un vaso. Le cogió un dedo entre dos de los suyos y lo sujetó.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —Darien se quedó allí parado, obligándose a respirar con un ritmo acompasado.

Ella apartó la mirada. Luego le soltó, se acercó a la barandilla del porche y apoyó los codos en ella.

Parecía melancólica y él no sabía qué decir, así que se sentó en el banco mecedora que tenía más cerca y bebió a grandes tragos.

—Con una familia tan dedicada al servicio militar —empezó a decir ella—, ¿por qué te retiraste? ¿Te hirieron?

Darien inspiró bruscamente, dándole vueltas a cómo responder. Al final, se dio cuenta de que no podía sino decirle la verdad.

—Perdí la fe en nuestro gobierno —tuvo que reconocer, pendiente de su reacción—. Cuando ya no creía que defendiera los intereses del pueblo, no tuve más remedio que marcharme.

—¡Oh! —Le miró con comprensión—. Lo siento. Pareces muy decepcionado.

Y parecía que a ella le importaba que lo estuviera, lo cual le afectó como si la temperatura hubiera subido de repente, cubriéndole la piel de sudor. La única persona con la que había compartido confidencias personales era Yaten, pero el consuelo que Darien recibía de él era muy distinto al que Serena le proporcionaba. Ella hacía que quisiera compartir más cosas, que le diera más de sí mismo, que agrandase el lazo que los unía porque le hacía más fuerte saber que ella estaba ahí.

—Yo quería confiar en ellos. —Se balanceaba ligeramente, disfrutando de la brisa vespertina que olía a hierba recién cortada y a la fragancia de las flores que Serena había plantado alrededor del porche. No estaba en casa, pero se sentía como si lo estuviera—. Es duro darse cuenta de que deliberadamente uno se engaña a sí mismo porque resulta demasiado doloroso admitir la verdad.

—Darien. —Ella suspiró y se acercó a él. Darien le hizo sitio para que se sentara a su lado—. ¿Y adónde vas a ir ahora? —preguntó, con la mirada fija en el contenido de su vaso.

—No lo sé. En cuanto Yaten se recupere, nos sentaremos a decidir qué vamos a hacer.

—¿Tú también trabajas para Black?

—No.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

—No lo sé. No mucho. Un día más, quizá.

—Oh...

Se balancearon juntos en silencio durante un rato y él la miraba desde debajo de sus párpados caídos, fijándose en los movimientos inquietos de sus dedos. Se había puesto una camiseta rosa y un peto corto que apenas le cubría sus ágiles piernas. Estaba entusiasmado con la vista, fascinado con la flexión y el estiramiento de sus muslos mientras empujaba el balancín adelante y atrás.

—Seguro que tienes ganas de marcharte.

Curvó los labios con pesar.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Serena señaló lo que les rodeaba con un amplio gesto de la mano.

—Estarás aburrido.

—¿Ah, sí? —Darien le pasó un brazo alrededor de su fina cintura y la atrajo hacia sí—. ¿Qué estarías haciendo si yo no estuviera aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Limpiando. Haciendo la colada. A veces me acerco hasta el videoclub y cojo la última peli de acción que haya.

—¿No sales con nadie? —preguntó él con suavidad.

—Apenas tengo tiempo. —Le dirigió una mirada furtiva—. Tampoco hay muchos hombres interesados en madres solteras.

—Eres mucho más que eso. —Deslizó los dedos hacia donde la abertura del peto dejaba ver la camiseta. Le acarició un lateral del pecho y notó que se estremecía toda ella—. También eres una mujer.

—Algo tiene que quedar relegado.

—Seguro —murmuró él—. Pero no puedes ignorarla por completo.

Ella alzó el mentón.

—No todo el mundo tiene facilidad para mantener relaciones sexuales ocasionales.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Serena ladeó el torso para evitar su roce, lo cual la puso casi de cara a él.

—¿Tú cómo lo haces?

Darien ensanchó las ventanas de la nariz.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—A lo mejor me viene bien alguna pista.

—Cielo. —Se la acercó al pecho. El zumo de ella se derramó por el borde del vaso y salpicó el suelo, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Ella jadeó, con los labios abiertos a escasos centímetros de la boca de él—. Yo no te enseñaría cómo mantener relaciones sexuales ocasionales por nada del mundo.

Sólo imaginar a otro hombre tocándola le ponía frenético y furibundo. Apretó los dientes y le hundió los dedos en la carne sin descanso.

Malinterpretando el peligroso sentimiento de posesión que invadía a Darien, ella sacó la lengua con un rápido movimiento y se humedeció el labio inferior. Él se puso aún más duro contra su cadera y ella bajó la mirada.

—Pero podría practicar sexo ocasional contigo —coqueteó.

Darien, sorprendido, se quedó mirándola un momento.

—No quiero practicar sexo ocasional contigo.

—¿Ah, no?

Él negó con la cabeza y alargó una mano para poner su vaso encima de la pequeña mesa de hierro forjado que había justo fuera del arco del balancín. Luego posó ambas manos en la espalda de ella y la acarició hasta que la oyó suspirar.

—No estoy deseando marcharme. Voy a lamentar no haber disfrutado de ti como habría debido. Estaré dándome de cabezazos durante mucho tiempo por no haber sabido controlarme cuando lo necesitaba.

—Me gusta que fueras salvaje. —Se puso colorada y bajó la mirada donde tocaba con la mano el pecho de él.

—Te gustaría más con autodominio —susurró, cogiéndole a Serena el vaso de zumo y dejándolo junto al suyo. La giró de manera que no quedaran frente a frente y pudieran colocarse cómodamente con la espalda de ella apoyada en su pecho. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y empujó para que se balancearan.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —dijo, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con el acalorado peso de su cuerpo dulcemente curvado contra él. Deslizó las manos por debajo del peto y le cubrió la totalidad de sus senos.

Mía.

Pero para que ella siguiera viva, él tendría que marcharse.

—Tengo que ir a ver cómo va la tarta —dijo ella en voz baja, pero hizo poco por soltarse de su abrazo.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—No sé cómo superar esto.

—¿Superar qué? —Entonces ella forcejeó y él la soltó a regañadientes.

—Superar lo de tu caparazón.

—¿Mi qué? —Se levantó y retrocedió.

—Eres como una de esas cosas con escamas que camina muy despacio y se esconde dentro de un caparazón redondo.

—¿Una tortuga?

—Exacto —asintió él con solemnidad—. Eso es. Una tortuga mordedora.

La expresión de indignación de su rostro era cómica, pero él se negó a sonreír. No tenían tiempo para andarse por las ramas.

—Mira. —Las manos en la cintura, el pecho subiendo y bajando con agitación—. No es justo que me pidas que nuestras relaciones sexuales no sean ocasionales cuando estás a punto de marcharte.

—Lo sé.

—Pues para ya de una vez.

—No puedo —respondió él sencillamente—. Te deseo tanto que duele.

Se quedó mirándole durante un momento como si quisiera fulminarle, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso airado y entró en casa hecha una furia. Darien maldijo entre dientes y, enderezándose, se sentó. Aquello era ridículo. Tenía que salir de allí y tranquilizarse. Había mucho que hacer y estaba complicando las cosas empeñándose en una atracción que desafiaba la lógica.

A él no le hacía falta nada que le atara y le retuviera; tenía que irse por necesidad. Ella necesitaba a un hombre que se quedara a su lado, que la apoyara, que cuidara de ella.

Darien se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía que llamar a un taxi para que le llevara a la casa de Yaten y luego trabajar hasta que se despertaran. En uno o dos días, estaría muy lejos de aquí. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse alejado de Serena durante ese tiempo.

En cuanto entró en la casa, el olor a canela, mantequilla y manzanas le golpeó con tanta fuerza que se paró en seco. Se detuvo nada más cruzar el umbral y examinó el diminuto salón con una amplia mirada.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo muy suave, el sofá y el enorme sillón eran a rayas azules y blancas, las mesas de centro y rinconeras tenían arañazos y marcas que hacían que las visitas se sintieran cómodas y relajadas. Era hogareño y acogedor, y distaba mucho de su austero barrancón de soltero en el Crepúsculo. Apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, pues prefería estar en la de Yaten.

Ahora quería pasar tiempo allí. Con Serena.

Darien apretó la mandíbula y se sentó en el sofá. Levantó el auricular del teléfono, cogió las páginas amarillas del cesto de mimbre blanco que había debajo de la mesa y empezó a hojearlo. Percibió el momento en que Serena entró en la habitación y levantó la vista hacia ella.

—Saldré de tu...

Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, boquiabierto. Se había quitado las coletitas. Y los zapatos. Serena tenía los dedos en los broches metálicos de las tiras del peto, y él supo que estaba a punto de quitárselo también.

—¡Demonios, no! —exclamó con tristeza, metiéndose la mano en un bolsillo y arrojándole al pecho una sarta de preservativos—. No irás a rajarte ahora.

Al coger la tira de papel de aluminio, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron hasta el extreme del dolor. Unido a la visión de cómo le caía el peto al suelo, dejando ver unas piernas torneadas y un diminuto tanga de encaje rojo que se la puso dura inmediatamente... Darien gimió.

¿Autodominio? ¿Pensaba que podría dominarse si volvían a hacer el amor? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

—¿Qué haces, cielo? —preguntó ásperamente.

Ella enarcó una ceja, agarró el dobladillo de la camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza. Sus preciosas tetas rebotaban con la violencia de sus movimientos. Eran las tetas más bonitas que había visto en su vida. Pálidas y con unos pezones largos y rosados. El deseo de chupárselos le inundó la boca de humedad y tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Me desnudo para poder follar contigo —soltó ella.

Esta vez, el ruido que emitió se vio sofocado por la avidez carnal que le tenía cogido por los huevos, bien agarrado.

Contempló, muerto de lujuria, cómo introducía sus finos dedos por debajo de la cinturilla de sus bragas y se las bajaba, mostrando un triángulo perfectamente recortado de rizos rubios. Era incapaz de moverse, se negaba a parpadear, sobrecogido ante aquella mujer. Pequeña, rellenita donde importaba para asegurarse de que no la rompía cuando la montara, con unos brillantes ojos azules que ardían de pasión. Claro que la mitad de aquella pasión era pura rabia, pero ya se encargaría él de eso, si conseguía que el cerebro le funcionara.

Serena echó a andar hacia él, espléndida y vibrante. Sabía que estaba metido en un buen lío. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y respiraba de manera errática. Ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaba a una legion de Pesadillas se sentía como en aquel momento. Era como si cada paso que daba hacia él fuera un paso adelante que no pudiera retroceder. Estaba tan excitado como acojonado.

Entonces empezó a subírsele encima, poniéndosele a horcajadas en su regazo, y el aire que tomaba laboriosamente estaba inundado de su aroma. Una mujer exuberante, dispuesta, excitada. Como ninguna de las mujeres a las que había conocido.

El ligero matiz de temor que había sentido se fundió en un sentimiento de estar haciendo lo correcto que no podía negar. No se sentía atrapado por el anhelo de Serena. Se moría por él, se moría por ella, y sólo cuando la tenía en sus brazos se mitigaba esa ansiedad.

Serena alargó la mano hasta el botón y la cremallera de los tejanos de él y el tacto de sus dedos rozándole la polla casi le vuelve loco. Él introdujo una mano entre sus piernas, abriéndola con sus dedos, encontrándola resbaladiza y caliente.

—Sí —musitó, tirando con más fuerza del botón de sus tejanos, difícil de desabrochar porque estaba sentado.

—Deja que te coma —dijo ásperamente, desesperado por saborearla con la lengua.

A ella la tensión le endureció el cuerpo y le miraba la boca con los párpados caídos. Él se mordió el labio inferior, luego lo soltó lentamente, notando cómo ella se estremecía bajo sus yemas acariciadoras. Le rodeó el clítoris, le lamió los labios. Ella gimió y los pezones se le endurecieron aún más, justo ante los ojos de él.

Inclinándose hacia delante, abrió la boca y succionó la de ella. Aquello no bastaba, ni por asomo.

Con la mano que tenía libre le cubrió el otro seno, apretándoselo y masajeándoselo, notando cómo se le hinchaba y endurecía con el deseo. Ahuecando los carrillos, se introdujo el esponjoso pezón hasta el paladar, acariciándole la parte inferior con la lengua. Friccionó entre sus piernas, gozando con los sonidos que hacía, los gemidos y los jadeos, con la forma en que se retorcía contra él y le clavaba las uñas en la piel desnuda de sus hombros.

Llevó dos dedos hasta la hendidura de entrada a su vulva y se los introdujo. Estaba tan empapaba que la humedad le goteaba por los dedos, y se contrajo con avidez cuando empezó a follarla. Adentro y afuera. Trabajándole el coño con toda la destreza que poseía, haciéndola gritar y suplicar que le metiera la polla.

—Por favor..., fóllame.

A él le encantaba. Nada le parecía suficiente. Ni para su ego, ni para ella. Porque quería que ella fuera feliz. Quería ser el hombre capaz de hacerla feliz.

—Darien... ¡Por favor!...

Siguió succionando, pellizcando con labios y dientes, agitando la lengua rápidamente sobre el pezón endurecido. Ella empezó a menear las caderas, follándole a su vez, subiendo y bajando, cabalgando sobre aquellos dedos que se le hundían en lo más profundo. Tenía el coño tan mojado que podía oírlo, además de sentirlo; eran tan eróticos aquellos sonidos húmedos que temía perder el control y estallar en los pantalones.

Sacó los dedos con un gruñido y le soltó el pecho con un ruidito seco.

—Tengo que comerte el chocho.

Incapaz de esperar a que ella le ayudara, Darien la cogió por la cintura, se retorció y se echó boca arriba a lo largo en el sofá. Ella gritó sorprendida cuando él la alzó y se la colocó encima de la boca; entonces susurró su nombre cuando él levantó la cabeza y la lamió desde el coño hasta el clítoris con una ardiente pasada.

Con el sabor de ella, se le endureció la polla aún más, haciendo que los vaqueros le apretaran dolorosamente. Darien bajó los brazos y se los quitó, silbando de alivio cuando disminuyó la presión y el aire fresco le enfrió lo suficiente como para tranquilizarse una pizca.

—Más abajo —dijo con voz ronca, agarrándole los muslos.

Serena parpadeó al ver al dios tumbado entre sus piernas obscenamente abiertas, y notó que tenía la cara interna de los muslos suave y resbaladiza de pura lujuria. Nunca había estado tan excitada. Él la rodeaba por todos lados. La devoraba. Era exactamente como ella lo imaginaba.

Cuando estaba en la cocina, sacando del horno la tarta de manzana, había estado imaginando cómo sería si estuvieran juntos. Imaginando cómo sería si aquello fuera el principio y no el final. Por la forma en que él la tocaba y la seducía, suponía que era de esa clase de hombre que la follaría en la mesa de la cocina porque no podría esperar a llegar al dormitorio. Se lo imaginaba llegando por detrás mientras ella se atareaba en el fregadero, bajándole las bragas y metiéndole la polla hasta dentro.

Era primitivo, un hombre endiabladamente sexual. Y así le quería ella. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él. ¿Y si no volvía a conocer a otro? Sexo a tope. Sexo sin reservas. Sexo sin tabúes.

Sólo había hecho el amor de aquella manera una sola vez en su vida. La noche anterior. Con Darien. Y había sido fenomenal. ¿No sería para darse de bofetadas después por no disfrutar más de ello cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

En ese momento, con la burbujeante tarta de manzana en sus manos enguantadas, Serena había decidido que ya era mayorcita y que podía con ello. En el mundo había cosas peores que tener un rollo de dos noches con un tío que te gustaba y al que le gustabas tú.

—Baja un poco —repitió, tirando de ella, con los labios abiertos y brillantes, oscura y ávida la mirada—. Siéntate en mi cara para que pueda meterte bien la lengua.

Serena se estremeció de arriba abajo. Él era el tipo de hombre que disfrutaba haciendo gozar oralmente a una mujer. Que disfrutaba volviéndola loca y poseyéndola de esa manera tan personal.

Marcándola, haciéndola suya.

—Hoy, quería ser suya.

Agarrándose al respaldo del sofá para mantener el equilibrio, descendió, reprimiendo los sonidos que estuvieron a punto de escapársele cuando notó su cálido aliento en su piel húmeda.

—Sí —susurró él, cogiéndola por las nalgas con sus grandes manos y acercándola. Empezó a lamerla, con largos y lentos lametones, profundizando en todos los pliegues y grietas, respirando con fuerza contra ella. Le excitó el clítoris, batiendo la lengua sobre él con la ligereza de una pluma y la velocidad de un colibrí.

—Ahí, ahí —susurró ella, dejándose llevar por aquel movimiento enloquecedor. Un lametón directo la haría estallar y ella intentó captarlo, meneando las caderas, persiguiendo la lengua. Sabiendo muy bien lo que ella necesitaba, Darien se apartó de aquella pequeña protuberancia, ladeó la cabeza y se hundió en ella.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Temblaba, con los dedos blancos por el esfuerzo de agarrarse al respaldo del sofá.

Darien gimió y la atrajo aún más, sujetándola por las caderas, comiéndole el chochito con avidez, follándola con rápidos y profundos movimientos de la lengua. El aire se llenó de seductores sonidos de ventosa mientras él la absorbía con roncos y hambrientos gruñidos.

El orgasmo resultante fue arrollador, con los ojos apretados, rechinándole los dientes. El silencio de ella pareció excitar aún más el ardor de él. La alzó y se puso de lado, aposentándole el trasero en la mesita de centro antes de erguirse delante de ella. Con los labios pegados a su oreja, la mano izquierda en su cadera, la derecha entre ambos para colocarse él en su abertura, arremetió con fuerza, inmovilizándola en la superficie con su impaciente y enorme polla.

Ella, asustada, gritó de placer, conteniendo la respiración cuando él le agarró el pelo con una mano y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La cubrió con su cuerpo enorme y macizo. La dominaba. La poseía totalmente. Hasta su aliento era suyo. Ella no podía respirar sin inhalar la espiración de él.

—Mía —farfulló, y con la mano que tenía en su cadera tiró de ella hacia abajo para que se clavara aún más en él, hasta que no hubo nada que los separase. Se movía con fuerza dentro de ella, como si dijera: «Estoy dentro de ti. Soy parte de ti».

Esa sensación le cogió a ella al final de su orgasmo e hizo que la vagina se le contrajera con fuerza alrededor de él, reavivando las últimas convulsiones de su orgasmo.

Él gruñía mientras ella se ondulaba a lo largo de su polla, con la frente resbaladiza de sudor apretada a la suya.

—Estás hecha para mí.

El acoplamiento era perfecto, si bien un poco ajustado. Antes de conocer a Darien, habría jurado que no podía admitir una polla tan grande. Pero él la ponía tan caliente y tan húmeda... Hizo un movimiento giratorio con las caderas para hacerse una idea de su tamaño.

—¡Oh! —exclamó con voz entrecortada, cuando todo se acopló, a la espera de más.

—Sí —canturreó él, meneando sus magras caderas al mismo tiempo, incansablemente, casi inconscientemente, con sus cargadas pelotas apoyadas en la grieta del trasero de ella—. Qué delicia..., de puta madre.

Ella tenía las manos detrás, con las palmas en la mesa de centro, apuntalándose.

—Fóllame —suplicó, meneando las caderas contra él, sintiéndose toda una mujer apasionada y deseable. Algo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Te estoy follando, cielo. —Se levantó ligeramente, proporcionándole una buena vista de sus tersos abdominales brillantes por el sudor y dejándole ver que aún llevaba puestos los vaqueros y las botas. El que aquel hombre no se molestara en desnudarse porque la deseaba tanto que no quería perder el tiempo en hacerlo puso a Serena aún más cachonda.

Fue entonces cuando ella vio la sarta de preservativos en el sofá. Bajó la vista hacia donde estaban con los ojos muy abiertos. Él se salió, con la polla veteada de venas palpitantes y relucientes debido a la excitación de ella.

—¡Un condón! —pidió con la voz entrecortada, mientras él volvía a entrar despacio, elevando la temperatura de su cuerpo lo suficiente como para hacerla transpirar.

—Voy a salir —gruñó, retirándose y hundiéndose de nuevo más profundamente. Más duro esta vez, pero no más rápido—. ¡Pero qué delicia!

—¡Oh, Dios! —Su coño empezó a tener espasmos en un gozo imposible de dominar. Era estupendo poder contemplar aquella hermosa polla, pero mucho mejor cabalgar sobre ella. La llenaba tanto que podía sentir todos sus matices. El pliegue de la parte inferior del ancho y acampanado capullo la rozó en un punto muy sensible y los dedos de los pies se le pusieron de punta. No quería amortiguar ninguno de esos matices, pero...—: No..., no estoy tomando la píldora.

No vaciló. Lo que habría sido como una ducha fría para la mayoría de los hombres tuvo un efecto muy diferente en Darien. Tiró de ella hacia al borde y le dio dos rápidos golpecitos.

—No puedo dejarte embarazada y estoy limpio.

Ella gimió cuando Darien reanudó el paso, flexionando y estirando los abdominales con un ritmo constante y mesurado. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, echándola hacia atrás, alzándose por encima de ella. Serena le miraba, derritiéndose bajo el calor de su mirada, cautivada por la vista de aquel hermoso cuerpo que se esforzaba encima y dentro del suyo.

—Eres la única —dijo con voz áspera—. Nunca ha sido real con nadie más.

Serena arqueó la espalda, pues las embestidas estaban empujándola al orgasmo. Soltándole el pelo, Darien puso ambas manos en la mesa junto a los hombros de ella y empezó a darle caña con feroces e incesantes acometidas.

—Eres la única —repitió, con la mirada fija, abierta.

Con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, ella se corrió con un grito, retorciéndose debajo de él, encogiendo el dedo gordo de los pies por la intensidad del placer. Él sacó su atributo diestramente, rozando una y otra vez el punto más sensible de ella con la cabeza de su polla, susurrando elogios.

Darien la sacó completamente cuando ella suplicó débilmente... «no más»... Entonces se puso de pie, se agarró la polla y empezó a meneársela con el puño hasta que gimió y maldijo y se derramó a borbotes, calientes y lechosos, encima de los agitados pechos de ella.

Aquello fue bajo y grosero. Entonces la cogió en brazos y se tumbó con ella en el sofá, y se convirtió en hermoso y dulce, porque su cuerpo temblaba como lo hacía el de ella y su corazón latía con el mismo ritmo desesperado que el de ella.

Con su acento teñido de emoción, susurró su nombre. Serena se aferró a él con fuerza y se enamoró perdidamente.

**Continuara..**

**Omg! Creo que los dos ya cayeron mmm jajaja.. nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 10**

–Ellos tienen la tríada.

Artemis arrugó el ceño y se desplomó en el banco de piedra que había bajo el árbol en el patio de la academia de Elite.

—Es una lástima.

La Anciana Eudial caminaba de un lado a otro como era habitual en ella cuando estaba tensa. Incluso en el estado de sueño, la mujer era un manojo de nervios, pero permanecía centrada en la tarea que tuviera entre manos. Era una potente combinación, la inquietud física mezclada con la perseverancia mental.

—Fue el maldito pelo pelirrojo —dijo ella enfadada—. Los esbirros se vuelven indisciplinados y poco dispuestos a colaborar en cuestión de días. Incluso con el chip mental resultan imposibles de controlar.

—Deshazte de ellos cuando dejen de ser útiles.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Anciano Moon. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se hurgó en el cráneo y se sacó el chip. Debemos asumir que los demás son capaces de infligirse semejante daño.

Él lo sabía, claro. Sabía todo lo que estaba almacenado en el astuto cerebro de aquella mujer porque estaba dentro de él y porque llevaban siglos confabulados. Pero dejó que se explayara hablando de ello. Ella odiaba tenerle en su mente, así que prefería actuar como si no lo estuviera.

—Deja a los más salvajes para el capitán Kou y Chiba —murmuró—. Los mantendrá ocupados y tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Necesitamos la tríada. No deberías haber confiado su recuperación a un esbirro.

—No tuve elección. Tenía que regresar al Crepúsculo para tu audiencia con los Ancianos. Ahora que me he «ofrecido» para viajar al plano mortal, tenemos mayor libertad de movimiento. Ya no tengo que fingir estar aquí cuando en realidad estoy allí.

Ella se dio la vuelta, haciendo que sus largas trenzas la azotaran en la espada. Artemis la admiraba aunque la despreciara.

—No puedo fiarme de la mitad de los hombres que me acompañaron —se quejó ella—, porque no es ni a mí ni a ti a quienes son leales, sino al Colectivo de los Ancianos. Los esbirros son salvajes, pero el chip los mantiene leales... al menos hasta que las Pesadillas destruyan su mente por completo.

Artemis se sacudió una hoja del puño de la ancha manga de su vestimenta y miró a su alrededor, examinando la versión soñada de Eudial de la academia de Elite. Para él no había cambiado nada con el tiempo y seguía manteniendo la misma apariencia que en el pasado, en su época de su estudiante. El patio central, donde ellos se conocieron, era circular, revestido de grava y con unos árboles que daban sombra. Rodeando ese centro había varios anfiteatros al aire libre donde tenía lugar el adiestramiento bélico, y las clases se desarrollaban en el edificio grande situado al sur.

—Ya es hora de que pasemos a la siguiente fase —dijo finalmente.

Eudial se quedó quieta, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

—Empezaba a dudar que fueras a seguir adelante alguna vez.

Ella lo había sugerido hacía semanas, pero él lo aplazó. Parecía un derroche usar semejante herramienta sin su efecto devastador. Ahora era el momento adecuado.

—Nunca dudes de mí —dijo Moon, poniéndose de pie. No dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras se subía la capucha.

—Se hará como hemos acordado.

—Excelente. —Hizo una reverencia y fue al borde de la estela—. Hasta que vuelvas a soñar.

Darien contemplaba a la mujer adormilada que tenía entre sus brazos y supo que estaba metido en un buen lío.

Sentía una opresión y un ardor en el pecho que le impedían respirar sin dificultad. Cada vez que inspiraba olía a sexo y a sudor, cada vez que exhalaba se acercaba más el momento en que tendría que partir.

Serena estaba preciosa casi dormida. Las líneas de expresión de los ojos y la boca, debidas al estrés y la tensión, se le atenuaban con la relajación y revelaban un rostro de belleza juvenil. Piel suave y tersa, arqueadas cejas rubias, labios rojo cereza.

Podría despertar así todos los días. Con aquella mujer. En aquella casa. Había formado a tantos jóvenes para la Elite que confiaba en su capacidad para ayudar a Záfiro. Darien conocía a esa clase de chicos y también las consecuencias que se derivaban de la ausencia de la figura paterna. Lo había visto con Yaten. No sería fácil, pero por esto —puso a Serena una mano en la mejilla y le acarició la curva del pómulo con el pulgar—, por ella, merecería la pena.

Moviéndola un poco, la atrajo hacia sí y se acercó a su boca, apretando los labios contra los suyos, ligeramente abiertos. Quería quedarse con ella, descubrirla, darse a ella. Quizá lo que ahora era tan agradable, seguiría siéndolo dentro de un mes. Dentro de un año. De muchos años.

Promesa de futuro. Había señales de futuro entre ellos, y pensar que su relación pudiera no llegar a buen término le resultaba difícil de soportar. Una cosa era estar solo cuando sabías que así eras feliz, y otra muy distinta estar solo cuando había alguien con quien querías estar.

Lamiendo la comisura de los labios de Serena, Darien hizo el amor a aquella boca suave y exuberante. Encaprichado con su sabor, le introdujo la lengua, profunda y lentamente, como deseaba hacerle el amor a toda ella. Ojalá pudiera superar ese sentimiento de urgencia, esa sensación de que en cualquier momento se la arrancarían de su lado y perdería la oportunidad de gozar de ella.

Serena levantó una mano y la deslizó entre el pelo de la nuca. Aquella sencilla caricia le conmovió profundamente por su pura ingenuidad. No era un roce pensado para excitar, sino un gesto que buscaba estrecharle, mantenerle cerca de manera que pudiera diezmarle con su ardor renovado. Serena se entregó por completo, respondiendo con la lengua, torciendo la boca y succionando bajo la suya, uniendo los labios a los de él.

Se levantó, con ella en brazos, sin interrumpir el beso en ningún momento, y se dirigió al dormitorio.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo otra vez? —le susurró en la boca como si estuviera soñando.

—Demonios, sí.

Darien la rodeó por donde se apoyaba a horcajadas en sus caderas. Aquello era suficiente para ponerle duro como una piedra, con el sinuoso cuerpo desnudo de Serena aferrado al suyo. Notaba la humedad que le había dejado su lefa, una cruda señal que apelaba al animal primitivo que llevaba dentro. Ningún otro hombre podía tenerla. Él la había marcado, la había hecho suya.

Con los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, Serena se echó hacia atrás y bajó la mirada a la entusiasta polla que se alzaba impaciente entre ellos.

—Te has dejado los preservativos en la sala.

Él dejó escapar un leve gruñido, pensando que ojalá pudiera decirle la verdad. Como compartía los sueños de Yaten, Darien sabía que Yaten y Mina estaban seguros de que sus especies eran incompatibles desde el punto de vista reproductivo, a pesar de las similitudes externas. Pero sabía también que decirle a Serena que él era un ser de otro plano de la existencia estropearía el momento, sino cualquier posibilidad de un futuro entre ellos.

—Iré a por ellos —le aseguró.

Ella esbozó una lenta sonrisa y le abrazó, haciendo que casi se tropezara porque aquella muestra de afecto le impactó como un golpe físico. La llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y la dejó en el suelo.

—Entra —dijo, dándose media vuelta para regresar a la sala—, pero no te laves. Quiero hacerlo yo.

—Sí, señor —bromeó ella.

Estaba inclinada sobre la bañera abriendo los grifos cuando él le lanzó una mirada desafiante fingida por encima del hombro. La vista era muy estimulante. Corrió hasta donde estaban los preservativos, cerró la puerta de la calle y echó la llave, luego volvió corriendo a donde estaba Serena.

Oía el sonido de la ducha cuando entró en el dormitorio, e imaginarse el agua recorriendo el magnífico cuerpo de Serena le alteró la sangre. Dándose un golpecito en el disparador automático de una bota con la puntera de la otra, Darien se fijó en la decoración. Paredes de un suave color lavanda, colcha morada oscura de terciopelo y visillos negros sobre persianas blancas daban a aquel espacio un aspecto exótico en comparación con el estilo campestre del salón.

A él aquello le decía mucho de Serena, esa dicotomía entre los espacios públicos y el privado. Se preguntó si aquel marco revelaría una faceta diferente de ella, e impaciente por averiguarlo se quitó los vaqueros y entró en el cuarto de baño dando grandes zancadas.

Deteniéndose en el umbral, Darien observó cuidadosamente lo que le rodeaba. Como había hecho con las otras habitaciones de la casa, buscó pistas sobre la mujer que vivía allí. Las paredes del baño estaban pintadas de un morado oscuro —como el edredón de la habitación de al lado— y el techo estaba decorado con estrellas plateadas pintadas. Indicio de fantasía.

—¿Estoy desnuda y tú estás mirando al techo? —preguntó en tono de chanza.

Él volvió la atención hacia la vista que Serena ofrecía a través de las puertas correderas de la ducha.

En medio de una nube de vaho, allí estaba su fantasía en carne y hueso. Ella corrió la puerta a modo de invitación.

—Creo que esto va a ser muy pequeño para ti —dijo, parpadeando con las pestañas cargadas de agua al acercarse él.

—Me gustan los lugares apretados —le recordó, metiéndose en la bañera con ella.

Apenas había espacio para moverse, pero no le importó. Eso significaba que estaban apretados el uno contra el otro, que era lo que él quería.

Ella alzó las manos y le tocó el abdomen. Él contrajo los músculos instintivamente, en respuesta a la atención de ella. Sus delicadas yemas recorrieron cada surco y cada plano de músculo macizo, y él resistió su fascinación con los dientes apretados y el corazón doliente.

—Eres tan hermoso... —susurró, en un tono que parecía admiración reverencial.

Él le cogió la cara con las manos, obligándola a mirarle.

—Dime cómo hacer que esto funcione.

Ella le miró con ojos límpidos y brillantes. El azule era claro y vívido. Precioso.

—Darien...

La resignación que había en su voz le volvía loco.

—Tiene que haber una manera.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella sencillamente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? ¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás cuando vuelvas?

—No lo sé, maldita sea. —Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le devoró la boca, magullándosela, aprisionándosela. Clavándole la lengua hasta lo más profundo. Al rodearles el vapor como una niebla cada vez más densa, ella gimió y se aferró a su cintura—. Si quieres algo con todas tus fuerzas...

—Duele —le cortó—. Eso es todo. No quiere decir que lo tengas o puedas tenerlo.

—Tonterías —soltó él, furioso consigo mismo, con los Ancianos, con las mentiras y el engaño que había hecho su partida inevitable.

—Te lo dije. Intenté que me escucharas.

Él frotó su mejilla contra la de ella.

—Desentenderse no es la respuesta.

Ella se rio suavemente.

—¡Qué cabezota eres!

—Es posible. Pero sé que no soporto la idea de no tenerte.

—Estás haciendo maravillas con mi ego.

—Para ya. —La sacudió un poco—. No te lo tomes a la ligera.

Serena suspiró y dejó de agarrarle. Él reaccionó levantándola y sosteniendo todas sus húmedas y deliciosas curvas contra su dureza.

—Darien, a ninguno de los dos le hace falta esta angustia. No es buena.

—¿Qué angustia? —se mofó—. Las adolescentes tienen angustia. Yo no.

—La tendrás. —Le miró directamente—. No has visto el infierno por el que Yaten y Mina están pasando. Los esfuerzos para hablar por teléfono entre un vuelo y otro. Acostarse tarde sólo por oír la voz del otro durante unos instantes. El dolor de la separación cuando él tiene que irse a alguna parte y estar fuera durante semanas.

—Si ellos pueden hacerlo, nosotros podemos hacerlo.

—No. —Moviendo la cabeza, dijo—: Ellos se conocían de antes; tú y yo somos dos perfectos desconocidos. Mina es ella sola; yo tengo un hijo y un ex que puede, o no, convertirse en una parte más activa de mi vida. Yaten trabaja para un recaudador local; tú trabajas para... —se encogió de hombros—... quienquiera que trabajes.

Darien apretó la mandíbula y meneó las caderas contra ella.

—Ése es un argumento impresionante —bromeó con dulzura—. Pero un periodo de sexo fantastic no mantendrá unidas a dos personas que viven separadas.

Perplejo, buscó argumentos que contraponer, pero no los encontró. Solo podía mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Al menos podríamos intentarlo.

—Estoy cansada de estar sola, Darien.

Sólo de pensar en volver y verla con otra persona le daban ganas de gritar.

—No estarías sola. Yo sería tuyo, aunque no estuviera aquí.

—De un hombre con la libido que tienes tú no puede esperarse que se refrene para mí.

—Que te den —replicó él con firmeza, sintiéndose insultado. La apartó de sí y alargó el brazo para coger el gel. Tenían que salir de la ducha. Podría convencerla en la cama. Atormentarla ahí. Volverla loca por él hasta que accediese a lo que fuera necesario para que él la penetrara y llenara el vacío.

Podría echarla a perder para otros hombres.

—Lo siento. —Ella puso las manos encima de las suyas cuando él le rodeó los pechos—. Pretendía ser un comentario sobre mis defectos, no sobre los tuyos.

—¿Defectos? —bufó—. Me gusta follar. De hecho, es una de mis actividades preferidas, seguida de afilar mi espada, lo que normalmente empiezo a hacer mientras las sábanas están aún calientes.

Ella arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas rubias.

—Sí, sí, cariño —continuó, arrastrando las palabras mientras apretaba sus firmes y redondas tetas

—. Incluso corre por ahí un chiste acerca de que mis primeros amores fueron las espadas, la que llevo en las manos y la que llevo entre las piernas. Nada de carantoñas poscoitales. Las mujeres me quieren por el sexo, nada más. Y a mí siempre me ha parecido bien.

Observó la emoción que traslucían los expresivos rasgos de ella.

—Ah —susurró, sonriendo—, estás pensando en anoche, ¿verdad? Te abracé en el sofá. Dormí contigo entre los brazos. Me he acurrucado contigo hace unos minutos y no puedo dejar de tocarte.

Darien le agarró una mano y le hincó su erección en ella.

—Esto es interés sexual. —Volvió a cogerle la mano y se la llevó al corazón—. ¿Esta opresión en el pecho que no puedes ver? Eso es algo que nunca había sentido. Tienes algo que nadie más tiene. No tienes ningún defecto, mi amor. Tienes una ventaja. —A Serena le temblaban los labios de modo alarmante y sentía un nudo en el estómago—. Contigo, ni siquiera he pensado en afilar la espada —se apresuró a decir.

Ella se puso una mano en la boca.

—Bueno, no la de metal —se corrigió bruscamente, sabiendo que estaba fastidiándolo todo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo arreglarlo—. Quiero decir que tú estás húmeda y mi otra espada... Quiero decir que pensé en mojar esa espada...

A ella se le arrugó la cara y él suplicó:

—No llores.

La rodeó con sus brazos y le dio palmaditas en la espalda torpemente.

—Joder, la he cagado. No pretendo hacerte sentir mal. Lo decía como un cumplido. Es problema mío que esté loco por ti, no tuyo... Yo...

Serena aplicó con vehemencia los labios a su pezón y luego le pasó la lengua por encima lenta y apasionadamente. Él se puso rígido, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

Ella se reía de él.

—Eso ha sido muy bonito —dijo, fingiendo sorberse la nariz, ahuecando las manos para rodearle el culo.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Estoy segura de que nunca había provocado en ningún hombre una opresión así. —Su sonrisa era un puro rayo de sol—. Me gusta.

—¿Y qué me dices de la otra parte?

Serena se echó a reír.

—Sabes muy bien que me gusta la otra parte. —Bajó la voz de manera provocativa—. Si nos damos prisa en salir de la ducha, te mostraré cuánto.

Darien se paró a pensar un momento, perdido de alguna manera en el aluvión de emociones que sentía. Como la dicha, o como la esperanza. Disimuló lo confuso que estaba bromeando.

—No estarás utilizándome sólo por mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Le abarcó las pelotas con ambas manos—. Pero cuando te hayas ido y yo esté esperando ansiosa junto al teléfono, pensaré en algo más que en tus espadas.

Serena insistió en salir del cuarto de baño detrás de Darien. Quería comerse con los ojos su trasero desnudo. Afortunadamente para ella, merecía la pena dicha contemplación. Aquel hombre tenía unas piernas afiladas por la actividad extenuante. Unas piernas preciosas. Largas y musculosas. El culo era un complemento perfecto. Firme y macizo. Prieto. Que contraía a cada paso que daba. Con hoyuelos a ambos lados.

Ñam.

Y allí, entre las piernas, vislumbraba de vez en cuando sus enormes pelotas. Desnudas. Deliciosas.

Quizá, si no la tuviera empinada, podría ver también la punta de su polla, pero estaba empalmado. Y a lo bestia. Preparado. Para ella.

¿Cómo podía ser tan afortunada? No podía desprenderse de la sensación de que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Algo malo tenía que tener. Serena Tsukino no se enrollaba con hombres perfectos. Siempre tenían alguna rareza. Algo realmente jodido que impedía cualquier posibilidad de relación. Como Diamante, que quería tener dieciocho años para siempre. O Kevin, que quería llevar una vida «verde» en el desierto, arreglándoselas sólo con energía solar y agua de lluvia. Serena estaba segura de que el gen que hacía sexy a un hombre por fuera se encargaba también de hacer que algunas células cerebrales no funcionaran adecuadamente por dentro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Darien era supersexy. El hombre más guapo que había conocido. Por perfecta que fuera la parte de atrás, apenas podía compararse con la de delante. ¿Dónde estaban sus defectos? ¿En su incapacidad para hablar de sus sentimientos? Qué demonios, a ella no le gustaba el discurso florido. La sinceridad le ponía mucho más que las frases bonitas.

Darien llegó a la cama, se volvió a mirarla y la cogió en sus enormes y musculosos brazos.

Le encantaba la sensación de ser pequeña. De que la protegieran y cuidaran.

—Eso ha sido muy excitante —farfulló él.

—¿Mmmm? —Serena cerró los ojos y se deleitó en el tacto del cuerpo macizo de Darien contra el suyo. La tenue pelusa de su pecho le hacía cosquillas en los pezones y el olor de su piel, que no se había diluido con el jabón líquido, hacía verdaderas locuras con el latido de su corazón.

—Notar que estabas mirándome.

—Estás buenísimo —susurró, levantando los párpados lo justo para verle.

—Hasta hoy, el físico era para mí una ventaja para conseguir ligues.

Serena se rio suavemente, apreciando su franqueza.

—Estoy segura de ello.

Él le acarició la sien con sus labios densos.

—Ahora, doy gracias porque te guste mi físico.

—Oh, sí. —Le pellizcó la barbilla con los dientes—. Me gusta.

Darien se giró bruscamente y la arrojó sobre la colcha. Ella rebotó con un chillido, pero Darien ya estaba encima, gateando sobre ella, enjaulándola con su dura y seductora masculinidad. Empezó con una lamedura entre los dedos de los pies, después con un beso en el tobillo, luego le levantó una pierna y le mordisqueó en el hueco de detrás de la rodilla. Le hizo cosquillas y ella se rio.

—Esa risita tuya me pone mucho —susurró, deteniéndose a contemplarla.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Serena señaló:

—A ti te pone todo. Eres una máquina del sexo.

—¿Ah, sí? —La agarró por la cara interna de los muslos y le abrió las piernas, exponiéndola a su mirada—. Recuerdo claramente que intentaba llamar a un taxi cuando tú me atacaste porque querías follar.

—¡Después de que tú te pusieras pesado! —exclamó, reprimiendo una risa cuando él la miró con una ceja arqueada. La asombraba ser capaz de mantener una conversación mientras él le miraba el conejo con un brillo lobuno en los ojos. La cuestión era que nunca antes había hecho el tonto en la cama. Le gustaba.

—¿Te parece que tu «no irás a rajarte ahora» es ponerse pesado?

—La lata me la diste antes de eso.

Darien resopló.

—Nunca he dado la vara a ninguna mujer para que se acostara conmigo.

—Tampoco te resististe mucho cuando cedí —replicó, sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

Su mirada cristalina se oscureció al instante.

—¿Cuando cediste? —se mofó—. Soy un tío, cielo. Cuando nos arrojan un bonito coño, no decimos que no.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta con una risa ahogada.

—Yo no te he arrojado mi coño.

—Mmmm... ¡ya! —Guiñó un ojo. Eso combinado con su encantadora sonrisa juvenil tenía un efecto devastador en el equilibrio de una mujer—. Sí que lo hiciste. Ninfómana. ¡Jesús!, aquí no hay quien se tome un respiro. Anoche, sexo. Hoy, sexo. Más sexo ahora mismo... —Darien suspiró de manera teatral.

—Nada más lejos de mi intención que follar contigo hasta cansarte —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Vamos a comer la tarta.

Darien hizo un gracioso mohín.

—Yo iba a comerme otra cosa.

Teniendo en cuenta donde estaba, imaginó lo que era.

—¡Bah! No importa. Sorprendentemente la ninfómana no está de humor para más sexo.

Mentira podrida. Estaba húmeda e hinchada. Cuando él bajó la mirada con escepticismo y luego sonrió, supo que él lo veía.

—Yo puedo ponerte de humor —susurró él.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó, fingiendo un bostezo.

Su gruñido la hizo reír.

—Me las vas a pagar —la amenazó, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Ah, ¡para ya! —Trató de rodar lejos de él y lo único que consiguió fue ponerse boca abajo, con clara ventaja para él.

Se puso encima de ella inmediatamente, riendo. Riendo. Con los labios pegados a su oreja, dijo:

—Voy a hacer que me lo supliques.

Serena se estremeció imaginándoselo.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas. —¡Ya vería ella!

—Nada de intentar, cielo. —Le lamió la oreja, y luego por dentro. Cada vez estaba más caliente, más húmeda. Como si ya lo supiera, él le metió la mano entre las piernas y la acarició—. Umm —dijo

—. Aquí hay alguien que ya está cachonda.

—No seré yo. —Dio un grito sofocado cuando él le encontró el clítoris y frotó en delicados círculos.

Él emitió un sonido escéptico y ella hundió la sonrisa en la almohada. Le sintió moverse, sintió que la cama se balanceaba, y entonces sintió su lengua caliente y áspera recorriéndole la columna vertebral de arriba abajo. Jadeaba y se retorcía, la sensación le hizo cosquillas tanto como la excitó.

Darien le sujetó las caderas y la lamió en el hoyuelo de la parte baja de la espalda.

—Deja de reírte —ordenó él.

—Yo esperaba que te quitaras de encima para que pudiera levantarme e ir a por un poco de tarta.

Darien farfulló algo y le mordió una nalga. Luego le dio meda vuelta, ladeó la polla y la penetró.

Serena gimió y se arqueó. ¡Dios!, era una sensación maravillosa. Todo él era enorme, incluso ahí, y la sensación de que la estirase hasta no poder más era increíble. Le plantó las manos a ambos lados de la cara y la miró desafiante. La estampa que daba era intimidante, pero sus cálidos y risueños ojos contradecían esa imagen de dureza.

—¡Qué deliciosamente prietooooo!... —dijo, meneando las caderas contra ella—. Podría pasarme el día haciendo esto.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado cuando se contrajo dentro de ella.

—A lo mejor me convences.

Él se salió lentamente y volvió a entrar deslizándose de manera tortuosa.

—Creí que querías tarta.

—Mmm... He cambiado de opinión.

Darien entraba y salía. Mientras la follaba despacio y con destreza, ella cerró los ojos con un tenue gemido. Él se irguió y se arrodilló, colocándole las piernas sobre sus muslos macizos, balanceándose de un lado a otro. La masajeaba por dentro con la gruesa cabeza de su polla, acariciándole una serie de nervios, lo que hizo que los pezones se le endurecieran y hendieran el aire. Empujó con fuerza y ella gritó cuando rozó el fondo, estremeciéndose ante la mezcla placer y dolor.

—¡Qué adentro estás! —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos para aliviar el dolor de la hinchazón.

—Quiero llegar más adentro. —Contrajo el abdomen al agarrarle las caderas y hundirse hasta la raíz, meneándose contra ella. Era más grueso en la base, lo cual provocó en ella que el clítoris se bajara y aprovechara la fricción.

—¡Darien! —Sacudía la cabeza casi hasta el delirio, incapaz de soportar la profundidad y el ritmo pausado con que la follaba. Era una delicia, una delicia increíble. Unos cuantos roces más como aquellos y tendría el orgasmo de su vida—. Sí, umm..., sí...

Entonces él se salió y se levantó de la cama.

Serena se incorporó como pudo apoyándose en los codos y le miró boquiabierta.

—¿Qué haces?

Él miró por encima del hombro y parpadeó con cara de inocente.

—Voy a por un trozo de tarta. Dijiste que te apetecía, ¿no?

—Que... vas... a... ¿ahora?

—No quiero obligarte a follar ni nada parecido.

—¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Él sonrió y se detuvo en la puerta, apoyándose en el marco con insolencia. Con el culo al aire y una erección de aquí te espero, la estampa que ofrecía era imponente.

—Ninfómana —se burló.

—¡Venga! —exclamó, impaciente—. ¡Por favor!

—¿Estás suplicando?

Ella aguzó los ojos.

—Ven. Aquí. Ahora. Mismo.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la observó atentamente.

—¿Qué harás cuando yo no esté y te pongas cachonda?

—Jugar conmigo misma —respondió con soltura—. Pero eso no es, ni mucho menos, tan divertido como jugar contigo, y tú estás aquí ahora.

—Hazlo —le instó, fijando su ardiente mirada entre las piernas abiertas con lascivia de ella—. Quiero verlo.

Serena se lo pensó durante un buen rato, observando cómo la miraba él. Por la forma en que abrió los labios y se le aceleró la respiración supo que la idea de ver cómo se masturbaba le excitaba sobremanera.

—¿Te la cascarás en recuerdo de este momento cuando estés fuera? —preguntó ella, deslizando los dedos extendidos entre los húmedos rizos de su sexo.

Darien se lamió los labios y se dispuso a cargar la pistola.

—Voy a cascármela ahora mismo.

Ella posó las yemas de los dedos sobre su abultado clítoris y empezó a masajear en lánguidos círculos, temblando tanto por la ausencia del calor del cuerpo de él como por su creciente excitación.

Necesitaba un ritmo más rápido para alcanzar el orgasmo, pero ésa no era la finalidad del ejercicio. De lo que se trataba era de que Darien estuviera en disposición de terminar lo que había empezado.

Entonces gimió y su cuerpo entero se convulsionó.

—¡Joder! —bramó él, enderezándose.

—¡Oh! —Serena echó el cuello hacia atrás, empinando los pechos. Se frotó con más fuerza y un poco más deprisa, deslizando un dedo hacia abajo para recoger la humedad de la abertura vaginal y lubricar los movimientos.

De repente se encontró con que él estaba clavándole los dedos, embistiéndola. Follándola. Jadeaba, se retorcía, y él estaba a su lado. Tenía sonrojada su preciosa cara, la mandíbula tensa, las pupilas tan dilatadas que se habían comido los iris. Su atención estaba puesta en lo que sucedía entre las piernas de ella, donde él la trabajaba con la pericia de sus dedos, donde ella se toqueteaba frenéticamente. Él tenía la polla dura como una piedra, la punta colorada y brillante del semen que le goteaba del diminuto agujero.

—Deja que te la chupe —le rogó, haciéndosele la boca agua solo de pensarlo.

Con ruido áspero, Darien volvió a la cama y se acostó a lo largo, con la polla junto a la boca de ella, el coño de ella en el pecho de él. Los dos rodaron hasta encontrarse cara a cara, tan dispares la altura de uno y otro, pero tan perfecta para aquello.

Serena agarró su magnífica polla con ambas manos y la ladeó para metérsela en la boca, expectante.

Le tocó con la lengua la ardiente punta y él despotricó, pero sin perder el ritmo de los dedos. Puso en funcionamiento su encallecido pulgar, aplicándoselo al clítoris con la presión adecuada para ponerla en el disparadero.

Ella alcanzó el clímax con un grito amortiguado, llena la boca, agitando la lengua rápidamente sobre el punto sensible justo debajo de la corona de su pene. Él se corrió gritando el nombre de ella, sacudiendo las caderas en orgásmico frenesí. Serena lo aceptó todo, hasta la última gota, succionando con fuerza con los carrillos ahuecados, bebiéndoselo a grandes tragos, deleitándose en ello.

—Para ya, cielo —murmuró con voz ronca—. Me estás matando. Tuvo que apartarle la cabeza suavemente para que Serena le soltara. Luego se acurrucó junto a ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos y poniéndole una pierna encima de las suyas. Sintiéndose apreciada, ella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho desbocado y se quedó dormida.

**Continuara…**

**Como ha hecho calor con esta parejita… jajaja… uuff! Nos vemos en le siguiente capi! **

**Apartir del miércoles me ocupare asi que tratare de dejarles uno o dos capis mañana.. tanto de esta adaptación como del Infierno de Darien y de La Dama de Los Chiba. **


	11. Chapter 11

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 11**

Darien tardó un momento en comprender qué le había despertado. Estaba completamente alerta y separándose del cálido cuerpo de Serena cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que era: pisadas acercándose a la puerta. La ventana que quedaba detrás de la cabecera de hierro forjado daba al otro extremo del porche; él retiró el visillo negro y miró a través de la persiana.

Yaten y Mina estaban subiendo el corto tramo de escaleras.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, se dio media vuelta y echó mano a los pantalones.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Serena con voz ronca de sueño.

—Mamá y papá —farfulló.

—¿Eh? Oh... ¡Ay! —Serena se sentó, desaliñada y con cara de estar bien follada: labios hinchados de besar, mejillas sonrosadas, piel arrebolada—. ¿Tú crees que serviría de algo decirles que no se metan donde no les llaman?

—Más vale. —Se subió la cremallera y le tendió una mano a ella. Sacándola de la cama, recorrió con la mirada, de arriba abajo, aquel admirable cuerpo, le plantó una mano en un bamboleante pecho y la besó apasionadamente—. Tú vístete. Yo voy a abrir la puerta.

Él se volvió y ella le dio una palmada en el culo.

—Sí, señor.

Lanzándole una fingida mirada fulminante por encima del hombro, Darien salió del dormitorio, cruzó la sala y abrió la puerta de la calle.

Yaten echó un vistazo a sus pies descalzos y su pecho desnudo, y frunció el ceño.

—Gilipollas.

—Imbécil —replicó Darien.

—No me responsabilizo de él —dijo Yaten a Mina—. Si la caga, no es culpa mía.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Cálmate, cariño.

Darien sonrió a Mina.

—Hola.

La sonrisa que le devolvió era tan dulce como ella.

—Hola. Huele a tarta de manzana.

Riendo, Darien retrocedió y abrió la puerta de par en par. Caía la tarde; era esa hora en que el cielo es más naranja que azul y ya no hace tanto calor.

—Seguro que Serena no tardará en cortarla. Lleva todo el día hablando de ella.

—¿Te has trasladado aquí? —soltó Yaten.

—Tío —Darien movía la cabeza—. Tú lo que necesitas es echar un polvo, tomar vitaminas o algo así.—

No necesita echar un polvo —le aseguró Mina, con una sonrisita.

—Sí que lo necesito —replicó Yaten—, y si me lo estropeas, Chiba, te la cargas.

—¡Vaya! —Darien enarcó ambas cejas—. Debes de gustarle mucho, Mina. Le preocupa cabrearte seriamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros con picardía.

—¿Qué puedo decir?

—Hola, doctora. —Serena entró en el salón—. ¿Quieres tarta de manzana?

—¿Qué os había dicho? —dijo Darien.

—¿Podemos hablar, Chiba? —Yaten preguntó tenso, señalando con un gesto hacia la puerta de la calle.

—No lo sé. ¿Podemos? —Darien se puso las manos en las caderas—. No pareces muy capaz de hablar. Cualquiera diría que lo que quieres es echar pestes.

Yaten se quedó allí quieto y callado un momento. Luego insinuó una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

—Por favor.

—¡Ah!, de acuerdo.

—¿Quieres un trozo de tarta? —preguntó Serena por detrás de él.

—¡Cómo no! —respondió guiñándole un ojo—. Quiero probar esa tarta que es mejor que el sexo.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —protestó ella, sonrojándose.

—No debes de gustarle mucho —le tomó el pelo Yaten—. La tarta de manzana de Serena es estupenda, pero no tanto.

—¡Ojo!

La risa de Yaten siguió a Darien por la puerta mosquitera y hasta el porche. Al llegar a la barandilla, Darien dijo:

—Antes de nada, mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia.

—Eso lo hablaremos después. Ahora tengo que contarte lo que sucedió cuando me desperté.

Había emoción en la voz de Yaten, lo que captó y retuvo la atención de Darien.

—¿Sí?

—Encontré una carta que me escribí a mí mismo.

Darien parpadeó.

—¿Y?

—Mientras dormía.

—Kumada. —Darien rebosaba de admiración sólo de pensarlo. El teniente era astuto y tenía iniciativa, dos características que cualquier oficial apreciaría en los soldados que tuviera a su mando.

—Sí. Siempre me ha gustado. Un chaval listo.

Kumada distaba mucho de ser un «chaval», pero Darien pilló la idea.

Yaten se pasó una mano por el pelo. En el Crepúsculo siempre lo llevaba corto. Darien no recordaba habérselo visto nunca tan largo como en aquel momento. Ese nuevo aspecto suavizaba los rasgos del capitán y armonizaba con el aire de felicidad que se le veía siempre que miraba a Mina.

Era un hombre diferente, un hombre antes desesperado que ahora tenía esperanza.

—¿Qué decía? —preguntó Darien.

—Ha encontrado indicios de que los archivos que te descargaste desde el templo tenían un virus. —

Yaten se acercó al banco mecedora y se sentó.

Volviéndose, Darien apoyó la cadera contra la barandilla.

—¿Un virus?

—Sí, un virus o un programa troyano que ha estado siguiendo todo lo que los Ancianos hacían.

—¿Escuchando a escondidas?

Yaten le miró con seriedad.

—Sí.

—¿Así que todo lo que sabemos lo sabe alguien más?

—Eso parece.

Aferrándose a los listones que tenía detrás, Darien miró en dirección al patio vecino. Exhaló bruscamente.

—¿Se sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ahí ese virus?

—En la carta no se decía. Kumada lo está rastreando, pero nos advierte que esperemos sentados. Dice que le llevará tiempo y que no garantiza nada.

—Bueno, hay alguien por ahí que tampoco se fía de los Ancianos. Quizá eso sea algo bueno para nosotros.

—O quizá no.

—Cierto.

—La carta mencionaba también que tus sueños con Artemis podrían ser verdad. Kumada encontró un archivo en un programa llamado «incursiones en los sueños». Algo sobre mejorar los sueños con información que sería memorable. Está trabajando en esa línea también.

—Pobre hombre —musitó Darien—. ¿Cómo demonios terminó en la Elite? Debe de tener el cerebro aburrido con tanto golpe de pecho.

Yaten se rio.

—Es demasiado impetuoso para un trabajo de oficina. Una vez le pregunté por qué se había unido a la Elite. Dijo que fue su primer amor y que lo demás no era más que un hobby.

—Menudo hobby.

El leve zumbido de un motor de coche atrajo la mirada de ambos a la carretera. Justo al otro lado de la valla metálica que delimitaba la parcela de Serena, un sedán negro con las lunas tintadas avanzaba lentamente y giró en el camino de entrada.

La puerta mosquitera se abrió y las chicas salieron de la casa de espaldas, con pequeños platos de postre en cada mano. Los dos hombres lanzaron miradas fugaces en su dirección.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Serena, viendo el excesivo interés que tanto Darien como Yaten mostraban en el coche que se aproximaba.

Yaten se levantó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No reconoces ese coche?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entra en casa —ordenó Darien, poniéndose entre ella y el visitante.

Durante un momento, Serena contempló la eficacia de señalar que a ella no la mangoneaba nadie.

Al final, rodeó a Darien y dejó los dos trozos de tarta que llevaba encima de la barandilla.

—Es mi casa —observó—. Quienquiera que sea quiere verme a mí. O se han perdido. Que será lo más probable, porque...

—Yo me encargo de esto, Kou —terció Darien en tono sombrío—. Tú ocúpate de Mina.

Serena se quedó callada cuando Yaten se puso de pie y empujó a Mina hacia el interior de la casa.

Darien la agarró del brazo y la obligó a ponerse detrás de él cuando el coche se detuvo y se abrió la ventanilla trasera del lado del conductor. Serena le dio un manotazo; por un lado le gustaba que fuera tan protector; pero, por otro, lo encontraba muy molesto. Demasiado de cualquier cosa era demasiado y...

Se quedó boquiabierta cuando del asiento de atrás salió una mujer tan guapa que podría dejar sin trabajo a Angelina Jolie. La chica tenía pelo negro y ojos azules como Serena; pero, a diferencia de esta, era alta y esbelta, con los músculos definidos de un culturista. Era de una belleza que quitaba el hipo, con unos rasgos faciales perfectamente simétricos y una piel ligeramente bronceada. Vestida con una túnica gris sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados, a Serena esa vestimenta le recordaba a la que llevaba Darien cuando se presentó en casa de Mina.

—No tengo ni idea de quién es —dijo Serena.

—Capitán Chiba —saludó la mujer, sonriendo de una manera que a Serena le puso la piel de gallina.

Tenía el mismo acento que Darien y Yaten, lo que no hizo sino inquietar a Serena aún más.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Serena, cayéndosele el alma a los pies. De ninguna manera podia competir ella con una mujer así.

—Eudial —replicó Darien.

El tono adusto de la voz de Darien no contribuyó a tranquilizar a Serena, como podría haber pensando. Vale, se alegraba de que a él no le hiciera mucha gracia ver a Eudial, pero las escenas dramáticas no eran muy de su agrado.

—Fíjate con qué ternura proteges a tu amante humana —dijo, alargando las palabras, apoyando un

brazo en lo alto de la puerta abierta del coche de la manera más elegante—. Siempre he dicho que la necesidad de mantener relaciones sexuales era una debilidad exclusiva de los miembros masculinos de la Elite.

—¿De qué cojones está hablando? —masculló Serena—. ¿Quién es ésa? —Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. Oh, Dios, no estarás casado, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —gritó Darien, lanzándole una mirada feroz—. ¿Con ella? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—¿Con alguien?

—¡No!

Eudial se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpadme. ¿Podríais discutir cuando yo haya concluido el asunto que me ha traído aquí? Me espera un largo viaje y me gustaría «ponerme en camino» como suele decirse.

Yaten volvió. Le entregó algo a Darien, y luego se dirigió a Serena.

—Tienes que entrar, Sere.

Serena bajó la vista hacia el objeto que Darien tenía en la mano y entonces se dio cuenta.

—Ah, ya entiendo. —Sonrió tímidamente—. Tiene que ver con la espada.

—Cariño —masculló Darien con los dientes apretados—. Entra en casa de una puta vez. ¡Ahora mismo!

—¿A que son unos mandones? —dijo Eudial, riéndose—. Puedes venir conmigo, cielo. Tengo unos... amigos... a quienes les encantaría conocerte.

—Tendrás que matarme, Eudial —la desafió Darien—, para llegar hasta ella.

Eudial se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se rio.

—Lo sé. ¿No es maravilloso? Impaciente como estaba por encontrar la Llave, dar además con Kou y contigo hace que todo merezca la pena.

Confundida a más no poder, a Serena se le fue la mirada al hombre que estaba sentado al volante.

Parecía alguien salido de la película Hombres de negro. Traje negro, gafas aún más negras. Había algo en él todavía más extraño que en la Cruella de Vil de Eudial, aunque él ni se movía ni se le veía expresión alguna en la cara.

—Pero reclamar ahora a la Llave sería un poco como poner el carro delante del caballo —afirmó Eudial con un gesto despreocupado de la mano—. Así que podéis disfrutar de vuestros desafortunados seres humanos durante un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Por qué insiste en decir eso de «seres humanos»? —susurraba Serena con fiereza y verdadera aversión hacia aquella mujer. Eudial era tan puñeteramente engreída y desagradable... y la forma que tenía de amenazar a Darien y a Yaten tampoco hablaba muy bien de ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Darien, acercándose a los peldaños como desafiando a cualquiera que se atreviese a pasar por delante de él y entrar en la casa. Teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una enorme espada desenvainada, la intimidación funcionaba. Al menos con Serena.

—Tienes algo que me pertenece, Chiba. Y quiero recuperarlo.

Él bajó el primer peldaño.

—Que te den.

La sonrisita de Eudial se hizo más amplia.

—No creerás que he venido con las manos vacías, ¿verdad?

—Enséñanos las tuyas primero —tronó Darien antes de volver la cabeza y susurrar a Yaten—. ¡Métela en la casa!

Yaten la cogió con fuerza por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

—Vale. —Serena fue con él—. Pero estaré mirando por la ventana.

—Quiero la tríada —dijo Eudial.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que es eso. Mala suerte la tuya.

Serena se detuvo en la puerta.

—¡Deja de provocarla! ¡Está chiflada!

—A lo mejor esto te refresca la memoria —dijo Eudial. Miró en el asiento de atrás—. Sal.

La otra puerta de atrás se abrió y salió un hombre.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Serena, quitando la mano del picaporte cuando reconoció al hombre que llevaba un jersey negro de cuello vuelto y unos pantalones de esquí—. ¡Es Diamante! ¿Qué cojones hace con ellos?

La tensión que se apoderó del fornido cuerpo de Darien era palpable.

—Kou..., éste es el ex de Serena.

Diamante permaneció junto al coche totalmente aturdido, ciego y sin comprender. Instantes después, el conductor se movió, y alargó un brazo hacia el asiento de al lado y puso un cuerpo atado y amordazado a la vista de todos.

Serena gritó, doblándose por la mitad al ver los ojos aterrorizados y la cara manchada de lágrimas de Zafiro.

La sonrisa de Eudial era escalofriante.

—Ya os he enseñado las mías. Y él seguirá conmigo hasta que me devuelvas la tríada.

Espoleada por el instinto, Serena corrió hacia las escaleras y hacia su hijo. Darien extendió el brazo rápido como un relámpago, y la hizo retroceder de un manotazo. Ella gritó de ira y frustración, golpeándose al caer, quedándose sin respiración al tiempo que Yaten la cogía y sostenía su cuerpo deslavazado con brazos como de acero. Ella se arqueaba y retorcía, pataleando como loca, pero él era demasiado grande y demasiado fuerte.

Eudial metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un teléfono móvil. Se lo tiró a Darien, quien lo cogió y lo sostuvo contra el pecho.

—Te llamaré para darte instrucciones.

—Si algo le pasa al chico —advirtió Darien, en voz baja y muy serio—, te torturaré antes de matarte.

—¡Ooh! —Sacudió ligeramente los hombros cual raposa—. Suena de maravilla. —Su precioso rostro se endureció—. Quiero esa tríada, capitán. Ocúpate de que me llegue o el chico pagará el pato.

—¡Nooooo! —El grito que salió del cuerpo de Serena no era humano. Era el grito de un animal, cargado de dolor y frustración y del temor de una madre por su hijo. Se revolvía contra la sujeción implacable de Yaten, tirando y arañando para soltarse—. ¡Zafiro!

Vio con ojos horrorizados cómo su hijo se retorcía presa del pánico al igual que ella. Zafiro levantó las manos atadas y golpeó a su captor, arrancándole de la cara las gafas, lo que reveló un semblante que hizo que se le parase el corazón. El hombre golpeó a su vez y dejó inconsciente a Zafiro. Luego volvió la vista a Serena, sonriendo con una enorme caverna de dientes irregulares, deleitándose en su tormento y repugnancia.

Su gritos resonaban a su alrededor, hasta que Yaten le puso una mano en la boca, silenciándola, murmurando algo con su profunda voz.

¿Por qué nadie hacía nada? ¿Por qué dejaban que esa arpía se subiese al coche y cerrara la puerta? ¿Por qué estaba Diamante allí plantado, sin apenas parpadear, mientras el coche reculaba y salía del camino con su hijo dentro?

La cosa que iba en el asiento del conductor se marchaba con su niño y lo único que podía hacer ella era mirar, aprisionada por los brazos de alguien que ella creía amigo.

Yaten la sujetó hasta que el coche se perdió de vista, entonces la soltó. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que tropezó y cayó de rodillas, luego se levantó como pudo, dio un empujón a Darien cuando éste intentó refrenarla. Corrió hasta donde estaba Diamante y le golpeó, le chilló, le zarandeó.

—¡Maldito yonqui! —gritó, abofeteándole la cara con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Pedazo de mierda inútil!

Entonces se echó a correr, a correr tras su hijo, saliendo de su propiedad y persiguiendo al sedan negro carretera abajo. Ya no alcanzaba a verlo, pero no podía parar. Corrió hasta que no pudo corer más y entonces se dejó caer en el suelo, llorando. Gimiendo. Con hipo.

—Serena. —Darien se arrodilló a su lado, con los ojos rojos y llorosos y llenos de compasión.

—¡No! —gritó ella—. Tú no lloras. Dejas que se lo lleven... —Le abofeteó el pecho desnudo, luego le golpeó con los puños—. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que se lo lleven? ¿Cómo has podido?

—Lo siento —susurró él, sin hacer nada para defenderse de su ataque—. Lo siento, Sere. No podia hacer nada. Si hubiera habido alguna forma de rescatarle con vida, lo habría hecho. Tienes que creerme.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaste —sollozó—. Ni siquiera lo intentaste.

Serena se desplomó en su regazo, con la mirada desenfocada fija en la carretera sin asfaltar. A él le sangraban los pies desnudos de correr tras ella. Al verlo se le encogió el corazón, lo que la cabreó aún más.

Darien la cogió y la llevó de vuelta a casa. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, pero no hallo consuelo en sus brazos.

Su precioso hijo había desaparecido.

**Continuara…**

**OMG! Qué sera la Triada, y que tiene que ver Diamante en todo esto?, Las cosas se ponen interesantes! **

**No sé si podre actualizar esta noche sino vere en estos dias..**


	12. Chapter 12

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Mina estaba llorando en el sofá cuando Darien entró en la casa con Serena. Yaten se paseaba de un lado a otro. Diamante estaba atado con cinta adhesiva a una silla junto a la puerta. Con la mente conectada al Crepúsculo, el ex de Serena no era de fiar. Los Ancianos ya habían intentado matar a Mina mediante un sonámbulo, lo cual los había puesto sobre aviso de que tales maquinaciones eran posibles.

Por su parte, Darien se sentía impotente, estado que era incompatible con su salud mental. El dolor de Serena le corroía por dentro, y estaba enloqueciendo por la sed de matar y la furia incontrolable que le producía.

—¡Oh, Dios, Sere! —Mina se levantó cuando la puerta mosquitera se cerró silenciosamente detrás de ellos. Fue corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amiga en cuanto D Darien la dejó en el suelo—. Lo siento muchísimo. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no podías hacer nada—. Su mirada, cargada de veneno, fue de Yaten a Diamante y de Diamante a Darien, que se estremeció—. Es una lástima que no haya ningún hombre fuerte a nuestro alrededor —dijo con desdén, rozándolos a todos de camino al teléfono.

—Sere. —Mina hablaba en voz baja y tono suplicante—. No puedes llamar para pedir ayuda.

—¿Por qué cojones no? —preguntó, alargando una mano temblorosa hacia el auricular—. Porque los polis podrían venir aquí y pensar: «Mmm. ¡Vaya, mira estos dos cachas, exmiembros de las Fuerzas Especiales, que no han movido un puto dedo para evitar un secuestro!».

Darien alzó la barbilla, consciente de que tenía todo el derecho a estar indignada, dada la información con la que contaba, pero aun así su escarnio le hería profundamente. No en su orgullo ni en su ego, que a lo largo de su vida habían sufrido algún que otro golpe, sino en el corazón, que nunca se había comprometido lo bastante como para sentir dolor.

Ahora la maldita cosa esa le estaba matando.

—No la conoces como nosotros, Sere —dijo con dulzura—. No podríamos haber hecho nada que no pusiera en peligro a Zafriro.

—¡Y una mierda! —Los ojos de Serena, muy abiertos y oscuros, tenían la pupila tan dilatada que sólo se veía un finísimo círculo de su brillante iris azul. Tenía la piel y los labios pálidos, y las manos temblorosas—. Cualquiera de vosotros, en solitario, podría haberse deshecho de los dos, de ella y del monstruo ese de la máscara.

—¿Estás segura de que sólo eran ellos dos? —preguntó, haciendo una pausa—. Con las lunas tintadas era imposible ver lo que había en el asiento de atrás.

—Había alguien más en el asiento de atrás —aseguró Yaten—. Alguien cerró la puerta del lado de los pasajeros cuando Diamante salió.

Serena arrugó el ceño, pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

Darien continuó, pues necesitaba que ella comprendiera.

—Zafiro es muy valioso debido a ti, Sere. Eudial venía dispuesta a combatir, con el objetivo de matar a Zafiro y llevarte a ti. Eso haría subir la apuesta inicial, y, créenos, a Eudial le gustan las apuestas por las nubes. Si se quedó junto a la puerta abierta del coche fue por alguna razón. Estoy seguro de que tenía su espada allí mismo, a su alcance, esperando a que uno de nosotros hiciera el menor movimiento.

—¿Con qué clase de antigüedades trabajáis —preguntó bruscamente— que sean tan valiosas como para secuestrar a alguien por ellas?

—Oye —llamó Mina suavemente, acercándose y pasando un brazo alrededor de los temblorosos hombros de Serena—. Vamos a la cocina y te lo contaré todo.

—Tengo que llamar a la policía.

—Déjame que te explique primero. Después, si aún crees que necesitas a la policía, yo misma te llevaré.

—¿Pero qué os pasa? —gritó Serena, con la voz ronca—. ¿Se han llevado a mi hijo y vosotros queréis que no haga nada?

—No —murmuró Darien, con un doloroso nudo en el estómago—. Queremos que creas en nosotros, tus amigos. Los que te qu...

La palabra se le ahogó en la garganta, demasiado dolido por dentro como para exponerse a más desprecio. Le había fallado. Aunque no podría haber hecho más de lo que hizo sin poner en peligro la vida de Zafiro, sí había fracasado en protegerla a ella del dolor.

Amor.

¿Era ésa la palabra adecuada? Ella le importaba. Quería estar con ella. No soportaba verla tan destrozada. Quería sus sonrisas y su risa, quería sus delicadas caricias y sus entrecortados gritos de placer. Quería llegar a conocerla y darse a ella al mismo tiempo. ¿Era eso amor?

Quizá era la semilla del amor. El primer retoño. ¿Se marchitaría ahora y moriría? ¿O podría él reparar el daño y tener la oportunidad de verlo crecer?

—Soy tu mejor amiga, Sere. —Había en la dulce voz de Lyssa un matiz acerado que interrumpió los pensamientos de Darien—. Te quiero. Quiero a Zafiro, y quiero que vuelva a casa tanto como tú.

A Darien se le encogió el corazón cuando Serena rompió a llorar, echándose a los brazos de su amiga, mezclándose sus rizos rubios con los rubios mechones de Mina. Era el sonido de la desesperación y la desesperanza más absoluta, y le hacía trizas. Ella era su mujer. La única que había tenido. Era su deber protegerla y mantenerla a salvo. Pero lo que había hecho era introducirla en el peligro que la había herido tan gravemente.

—¡Chiba!

Dejó de mirar la espalda de Serena al salir ella del cuarto de estar y se dirigió a Yaten.

—¿Qué?

—Tranquilízate y solucionemos esto.

—Estoy tranquilo. —No lo estaba. Se sentía como si estuviera desmoronándose. Extraño sentimiento el de estar desparramado. El corazón en un sitio, el cerebro en otro, el cuerpo tenso con la necesidad de salir en persecución—. Podemos rastrearlos a través del teléfono móvil. Rubeus puede hacerlo.

Yaten asintió con expresión tensa.

—Viene muy bien cuando de repente recibes una oferta por un inestimable artefacto. Localizas al

vendedor y compruebas que es de fiar antes de proceder a la transacción. Pero eso no va a ayudarnos a averiguar lo que Eudial quiere.

Como Darien había pasado un tiempo en la estela del sueño de Yaten, tenía un archivo mental de sus recuerdos. Había estado buscando entre ellos desde el momento en que Eudial había planteado su exigencia, pero no encontró nada que se pareciera a una tríada en sus recuerdos. Que Yaten supiera, ninguno de los artefactos que él había recuperado eran el objeto que Eudial quería.

Darien se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, torturado por los sonidos apagados de llanto que venían de la cocina.

—Eudial se ha vuelto completamente loca o se está refiriendo a ese terrón de tierra que tienes.

—Mierda.

—Te dije que estaba tranquilo —musitó.

Serena dio un alarido y algo de cristal se rompió en la otra habitación. Él parpadeó. Si Serena le estaba hablando del Crepúsculo, las cosas iban a ponerse mucho peor.

—Tengo la bolsa en el coche —masculló Yaten, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Mirando fijamente el teléfono móvil que sostenía en la mano, Darien se hizo una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaría: transporte, ropa, una nevera con comida y bebida...

—¿Qué demonios le habéis hecho vosotros dos a mi mejor amiga? — Serena preguntó fríamente, entrando en la habitación.

Darien se puso derecho y la miró directamente.

—Le hemos salvado la vida.

—Chorradas. —Sus ojos brillaban con fuego azul zafiro, lo que en realidad era un alivio después del vacío que había visto antes—. Habéis conseguido convencerla de que sois guerreros del sueño y de que ella es una profetisa de no sé qué catástrofe.

—Profecía —corrigió él—. Y nosotros somos Guerreros de Elite, Serena. No luchamos contra los sueños, los protegemos.

El temblor del labio inferior era la única señal de su aflicción. Tenía los hombros hacia atrás, el mentón alzado con obstinación. Lista para enfrentarse al mundo ella sola.

—Sabía que algo malo tenías que tener —dijo ella con amargura—. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Qué quieres? —Él arqueó una ceja—. Vamos —insistió con desdén—. Dos tíos guapísimos aparecen en la puerta de nuestra casa salidos de la nada. No tienen pasado y a mi hijo se lo llevan. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

Tardó un momento en encajar su acusación.

—¿Crees que esto ha sido obra mía? —Se quedó mirándola, boquiabierto—. ¿Crees que yo he tenido algo que ver en el secuestro de Zafiro?

—Es lo único que tiene sentido para mí.

—¿Y quién dice que esta mierda tenga sentido? —Darien atacó y la atrajo hacia sí, agarrándola del pelo con la otra mano y tirándole del cuello hacia atrás, obligándola a mirarle—. Hemos hecho el amor. He estado dentro de ti. ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de algo tan abyecto después de lo que hemos compartido?

—Era sexo —replicó con desdén. Pero respiraba agitadamente contra el pecho de él y tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa —cualquier cosa— para ganarse de nuevo su confianza, la soltó, luego la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la cocina.

Mina esperaba en el umbral, pero enseguida se quitó de en medio. Darien fue hasta donde estaba el taco de los cuchillos en la encimera de azulejo blanco y sacó uno. Con los dientes apretados, se volvió a mirar a Serena y se acuchilló el pecho en diagonal, desde el hombro hasta el abdomen.

Ella gritó cuando brotó la sangre y le cayó por el torso. Dejó el cuchillo en el fregadero de acero inoxidable y dijo en tono grave:

—No me quites los ojos de encima.

Empezó a quemarse y luego a picar. La piel se curó casi instantáneamente. Había sido una herida superficial y se habría curado enseguida, a diferencia del profundo tajo de Yaten, que tardó horas en desaparecer.

—¡Joder! —susurró, tambaleándose al fallarle las piernas.

Él la cogió y la ayudó a apoyarse en la mesa del rincón del desayuno. Ella le tocó la piel, apartándole la sangre para ver que no había dejado ninguna marca. Yaten regresó en ese momento dejó la bolsa negra en el suelo junto a ella.

Abrió la bolsa y sacó el libro que había robado a los Ancianos y el fardo envuelto en tela.

—Tenemos que limpiarlo, Chiba, y ver si podemos encontrar aquí alguna mención de qué es esta cosa.

—Tengo que dirigirme a ver a Rubeus —dijo Darien— antes de que Eudial llame.

—No puedes ir. No lograrás pasar los controles de seguridad.

—¿Que no? —Darien sonrió forzadamente—. No puedo leer el lenguaje de los Antiguos (me dormía en aquellas clases), pero puedo colarme en cualquier sitio y dar una paliza a todo el que se me ponga delante.

Yaten parecía dispuesto a discutírselo.

—Confía en mí, Yaten. Es mejor así. En lugar de arriesgar tu empleo, puedes hacer el papel de víctima de un secuestro o algo así. Tú serás inocente.

—Es una cagada de plan —farfulló Yaten.

—Tuve un buen maestro.

No obstante, Yaten, gruñendo por lo bajo, dijo:

—Ve. Yo intentaré averiguar por qué tiene tanto interés en esa maldita tríada.

Serena cogió el libro y lo abrió, pasando los dedos por el texto.

—¿Qué es esto? Necesitado de cierta conexión con ella, Darien le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó a mirar.

—Antes de la creación de bases de datos virtuales, nuestro pueblo dejaba constancia de su historia en textos, como hacéis vosotros.

—¿No puedes leerlo? —preguntó, con la mirada fija en las páginas que iba hojeando.

—No. Nuestra lengua actual se basa en ésa, al igual que la vuestra tiene sus raíces en el latín, pero sólo los eruditos y los muy curiosos, como Kou, saben lo suficiente de su forma original como para entenderlo.

—¡Señor! —susurró—. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Él levantó la vista hacia Yaten, que captó su mirada.

—Cuidaremos de ella —le aseguró.

Darien no soportaba la idea de no poder ser él quien confortara a Serena, pero sabía que su lugar en la vida de ella era cuando menos dudoso. Ella necesitaba consuelo y seguridad, y él era consciente de que no los buscaría en él. Lo mejor que podía hacer era encargarse de la logística y el trabajo sucio para recuperar a Zafiro.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Gracias. Me voy a buscar las cosas que necesitamos.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué necesitamos?

—Voy a buscar a tu hijo. Necesitaré cierto equipamiento para hacerlo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza.

—Voy contigo.

—De ninguna manera —respondió él con firmeza—. Es peligroso. Tienes que...

—No me digas que es peligroso. —Se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte—. Quiero ir a donde esté Zafiro. ¿Viste el terror que había en su cara? ¿Viste a ese monstruo que estaba a su lado, escondido detrás de aquella puta máscara para que no pueda identificarle la policía?

—¿Una máscara? —Mina frunció el ceño.

—Sí, doctora. Una máscara. Con ojos negros y dientes falsos de vampiro. Daba miedo sólo con mirarla. No quiero ni imaginar por lo que está pasando mi niño... —La voz se le ahogó por la emoción.

Darien la acercó a ella, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, pero ella forcejeó y se soltó. Serena rodeó la isla de la cocina, como si esa barrera pudiera mantenerlos alejados.

Él tensó la mandíbula, pues le había tocado en lo más profundo.

—Una máscara... —susurró Mina a través de sus blancos labios—. ¡Oh, no!

Darien se dio cuenta de que ella entendía lo que eso implicaba. No entendía cómo Eudial controlaba al Guardián infectado de Pesadillas; pero, no obstante, dudaba que fuera lo bastante estricta como mantener a Zafiro a salvo durante mucho tiempo.

La cuenta atrás continuaba.

Guardándose el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo, Darien se dispuso a marcharse.

—Me voy.

Yaten se hundió en la silla delante de la bolsa.

—Prepararé café —dijo Mina.

—Yo voy a hacer la maleta —masculló Serena, saliendo de la cocina.

Darien apretó los dientes y salió corriendo por la puerta, preparándose para la discusión que se avecinaba. No iba a poner a Serena en peligro. Más valía que se fuera haciendo a la idea.

Se subió al descapotable de Mina y se marchó.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Si me da tiempo mañana les pongo los demas capis.**


	13. Chapter 13

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**CAPITULO 13**

El camino desde la enorme verja de seguridad de hierro forjado hasta la mansión de Blackmoon no era corto. Tenía al menos tres kilómetros y ascendía por la empinada colina en una serie de curvas muy pronunciadas. Las cámaras que había en altos postes volvieron los ojos para marcar el avance de Darien, una precaución que el equipo de seguridad de McDougal no se molestaba en ocultar.

Habiendo visto los recuerdos de Yaten, Darien sabía que la primera vez que su amigo había ido allí se había sentido un poco intimidado por el imponente recibimiento. Meses después, aún ponía nervioso a Yaten, pero el empleo se ajustaba excepcionalmente a sus necesidades, así que conseguía arreglárselas. Valía la pena sufrir esa incomodidad a cambio del dinero que le proporcionaba ese trabajo, además de ilimitados gastos de viajes.

Darien no podía permitirse el lujo de ponerse nervioso ante la tarea que tenía por delante. Serena y Zafiro le necesitaban, y su incomodidad personal importaba muy poco por lo que a él respectaba.

Rodeó el camino circular de entrada y aparcó el BMW de Mina en la plaza de aparcamiento que tenía el nombre de Yaten. La casa principal estaba situada al doblar la siguiente curva. Aquel edificio más pequeño estaba reservado para uso de Yaten.

Cuando Yaten trabajaba, contaba con un equipo de seis ayudantes sólo para él. Como se suponía que se encontraba en México, el edificio estaba vacío, lo cual le venía de perlas a Darien para conseguir sus fines. Iba a coger «prestadas» las cosas que necesitaba. Estaba seguro de que Blackmoon lo consideraría un robo.

Darien sacó del bolsillo las llaves de Yaten y abrió la pesada puerta de metal. Al empujarla, se encendieron las luces, que iluminaron el pasillo de linóleo flanqueado a cada lado por habitaciones que servían a distintos propósitos.

En ciertos sentidos, le recordaba tanto a la caverna de piedra en el Crepúsculo como a la galleria privada en el Templo de los Ancianos, donde el suelo se fundía en remolinos multicolores y vislumbres de una extensión estrellada de espacio. Fantasioso, lo sabía, comparar aquel ambiente humano estéril con los misterios del Crepúsculo, pero no podía librarse de la sensación de déjà vu.

Darien abrió la tercera puerta a la derecha y el sensor que había junto a ella detectó el movimiento y se encendieron las luces. Dispersas por la habitación había numerosas mesas de acero inoxidable con equipos electrónicos en diferentes fases de ensamblaje. Contra la pared del fondo, se exponían docenas de portátiles plateados en un estante especialmente diseñado, y primero se dirigió allí.

Estaban todos cargados, debido a la larga ausencia de Yaten, así que Darien agarró el primero que pilló y fue a analizarlo en el ordenador, que lo activaría.

El nivel de seguridad utilizado por Blackmoon era asombroso, incluso para un hombre con el caudal de conocimientos que Darien poseía. A menudo se preguntaba por qué a aquel hombre le intrigaba tanto el pasado antiguo y qué era lo que de su presente le hacía ser tan neuróticamente precavido.

Blcakmooon nunca aceptaba visitantes y a menudo se le comparaba con Howard Hughes en las últimas fases de su demencia.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Darien dio un respingo al oír la voz ronca tan peculiar de Blackmoon. Miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie más en la habitación. Blackmoon hablaba a través de los visibles altavoces situados en todos los rincones.

—Darien Chiba —respondió, imaginando el aspecto del dueño de aquella voz. Casi sonaba como si aquel hombre llevara una mascarilla de oxígeno.

—¿Debería conocerle, señor Chiba?

Sonriendo con ironía,Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No. Me temo que no, señor Blackmoon.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se apodera de mi carísimo equipamiento?

Darien se detuvo antes de guardar el portátil, ahora operativo, en su funda. Una pregunta razonable.

Y valoraba el empleo de Yaten lo suficiente como para ser sincero.

—Ha surgido algo urgente y necesito ayuda.

—Ah, sí. Los mercenarios como usted siempre están corriendo riesgos, ¿verdad?

—Se lo está tomando bien —apuntó Darien.

—¿Qué papel desempeña el señor Kou en este plan suyo?

—Le he roto la crisma y le he robado el coche y las llaves.

—¿Y como por arte de magia conoce usted mis instalaciones como si hubiera estado aquí muchas veces?

—Hmm... más o menos.

Hubo un largo silencio, pero Darien siguió a lo suyo, reuniendo todo lo que necesitaría para rastrear la señal del teléfono móvil de Eudial.

—Soy un hombre muy rico, señor Chiba.

—Lo sé, señor. —Cogió la bolsa y salió de la habitación, marchando con paso enérgico por el pasillo.

—Por una buena razón.

—No me cabe la menor duda. —Darien introdujo el código que abría la puerta de la armería.

—No permito que la gente se aproveche de mí.

Se oyó el pitido de apertura y las cerraduras neumáticas de seguridad se soltaron con un agudo silbido. Darien tiró de la pesada puerta y puso la bolsa en la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación. El paraíso de un tirador.

—No estoy aprovechándome de usted, señor. —Empezó a coger pistolas de sus respectivos soportes y a colocarlas junto al portátil—. Le prometo que le devolveré todo lo que me lleve hoy.

—¿Incluido al señor Kou?

—Especialmente a Kou —respondió Darien, mientras llenaba los cargadores de munición—. Tendrá un buen chichón en la cabeza, pero, por lo demás, no habrá nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Me dan ganas de detenerle.

—Me dan ganas de ponérselo difícil.

—Tengo a una docena de hombres rodeando el vehículo de Kou mientras hablamos.

Darien alargó un brazo y dio unos golpecitos en la empuñadura de su espada por encima del hombro.

—Hmm... Tengo debilidad por las espadas —dijo Blackmoon.

—Yo, también. Con ella puedo llevarme a unos cuantos por delante. No es agradable, así que preferiría optar por una alternativa más pacífica, si no le importa. —Aplicándose a su tarea, Darien echó mano de otra caja de munición y llenó más cargadores.

—Sabe cómo moverse en una armería, señor Chiba.

—Es un requisito indispensable para nosotros los mercenarios.

—No me vendrían mal más hombres como usted —dijo Blackmoon, aunque en realidad era una exigencia. Ambos sabían que Yaten estaba a su merced—. Creo que me lo debe, dada mi colaboración, ¿no le parece?

—¿Qué quiere?

—Un crédito para un futuro encargo. El que yo decida.

Darien se detuvo y se quedó mirando seriamente las armas que tenía en las manos. Confiaba incondicionalmente en sus afilados instintos. En aquel momento le gritaban que corriera como alma que lleva el diablo. Soltó el aire bruscamente.

—¿Kou conserva su empleo?

—Claro. Después de todo, no es culpa mía el que usted le haya roto la crisma, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—¡Excelente! —Se le notaba la satisfacción en la voz—. Eso me pone de buen humor. ¿Necesita algo más? ¿Algún ayudante? ¿Más material?

Ah, sí..., estaba metido en un buen apuro si Blackmoon le anticipaba que su «crédito» ascendía a tanto. Pero qué demonios. Si estaba haciendo un pacto con el diablo, bien podía esperar a cambio el equivalente del valor de su alma.

—¿Todo lo de arriba? —dijo, poniéndose otra vez manos a la obra—. ¿Podría llevarme un helicóptero también?

Yaten miraba fijamente el pequeño triángulo afiligranado con aquel intricado diseño y se preguntaba qué valor tenía. Era fino, de unos cinco centímetros de diámetro, sin dorso. Se veía a través de él, así que no había ningún compartimento escondido en el interior. De hecho, si se lo encontrara sin tener ninguna idea de lo que era, pensaría que era el colgante de algún collar o algún otro tipo de alhaja.

—¡Vaya! —Mina se sentó junto a él, poniéndose una taza de café humeante delante de ella—. ¿Es eso?

Él se encogió de hombros y giró el libro para que ella viera la representación que de él habían hecho en aquellas páginas.

—Definitivamente es uno de los objetos que esperaba encontrar, pero hay otras piezas que funcionan en conjunción con él y no las tenemos.

—Al menos es un triángulo —expresó—. Eso es una buena señal.

—Sí, es esperanzador. Se menciona el Desierto de Mojave. Las coordenadas —señaló la página— coinciden con esa zona y las referencias a cavernas parecen confirmarlo.

Ella alargó el brazo y puso una mano encima de la de él.

—Estoy preocupada. Si algo le sucede a Zafiro, no creo que Serena pueda soportarlo. Él lo es todo para ella.

—Lo sé. —Enderezó la espalda—. Los Ancianos son expertos en descubrir puntos débiles y explotarlos. Yo imaginaba que algo así pasaría. Pero no esperaba que fueran a por Serena.

—¿Cómo podíamos saberlo?

—Darien insinuó que ella podría ser vulnerable por su cercana relación contigo. Pensé que me venía con chorradas para justificar el interés que tenía en ella. Me equivocaba, claramente.

—Creo que ella le gusta de verdad.

—Sí. —Yaten suspiró—. Yo también lo creo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? —preguntó, soltándole y echándose hacia atrás.

—Voy a tener que buscar más cosas como ésta —dijo, sosteniendo el afiligranado triángulo— sirviéndome de un libro que se escribió cuando el paisaje era completamente diferente a como es ahora. Tendré que marcharme fuera cada dos por tres. Si Darien y Serena solucionan sus problemas pase lo que pase esta noche, me sentiré mucho mejor. No puedo proteger a todo el mundo yo solo, Mina. Surgen problemas constantemente.

—No estoy segura de que su ayuda vaya a ser suficiente, por mucho que la aprecie.

—Es cierto. —Yaten apretó los labios con preocupación—. Necesitamos refuerzos. En cuanto recobremos el aliento, Darien tendrá que sentarse y pensar en quién sería mejor que viniera desde el Crepúsculo. No he estado con los hombres desde que se convirtieron en rebeldes. Ignoro quién está en condiciones para la tarea y quién no.

Mina se inclinó hacia él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Es increíble la cantidad de sacrificios que los Guardianes están haciendo por nosotros.

—Es una cagada nuestra, tía buena. —Le abarcó la nuca con una mano y frotó la nariz contra la de ella—. Nos toca a nosotros limpiarla.

El ruido de un coche deteniéndose en la entrada de la casa captó la atención de ambos. Luego otro. Y otro. Se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta. Serena se encontraba en el porche, observando aquella invasión con la mirada perdida.

La propiedad de Serena se vio invadida por una flota de coches. Hummers, Magnums, Jeeps y furgonetas con los faros orientados en todas las direcciones mientras ocupaban el césped completamente.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Mina.

—Estoy loca —musitó Serena, en chándal y con las manos en las caderas—. No hay otra explicación para esta locura.

Darien saltó del coche que más cercano, un Magnum negro. Cruzó la mirada con Yaten y se encogió de hombros.

—He traído refuerzos.

—Ya veo.

El patio volvió a la oscuridad cuando las luces de los coches se apagaron una a una. De los vehículos empezaron a bajar hombres y mujeres. Se abrieron maleteros y puertas de carga y se sacaron cantidades ingentes de material.

Apresurándose a subir los escalones, Darien hizo un gesto a todos para que entraran en la casa.

—Tu casa hará las veces de cuartel general, Serena —explicó, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que Mina y ella entraran—. El teléfono móvil de Eudial tiene un transpondedor que envía su localización a un receptor situado de su lado. Al instalarnos aquí, parecerá que no nos movemos de sitio.

—Haz lo que te plazca en la puñetera casa —dijo ella, con dureza y determinación en sus azules ojos—. Mientras yo recupere a Zafiro, todo lo demás me da igual.

—Primera cosa —dijo Darien al grupo en general, señalando a Diamante—. Sedadle para que siga fuera de combate. —Miró a Serena—. Le llevaremos de vuelta al hotel. ¿Podrías escribirle una nota diciendo que Zafiro te llamó porque echaba de menos estar en casa? Dile algo así como que no querías discutir y que por eso llegaste y te marchaste sin despertarle.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

—Es lo más verosímil para un aviso con tan poca antelación —explicó Darien—. Si se te ocurre algo mejor, dínoslo.

—¡A la mierda!

—Vale. —Darien miró a Yaten—. ¿Y bien?

—Es triangular —replicó Yaten—, pero es una pequeña parte de algo más grande y hasta que no averigüe cuáles son las otras piezas, no puedo imaginar para qué sirve.

Connor cogió la bolsa que le lanzó uno de los hombres de Blackmoon.

—Tengo que vestirme a la última moda aquí expuesta. —Señaló a la gente vestida de negro, blanco y gris que le rodeaba—. Blackmoon no tenía mucho donde elegir en la sección de ropa deportiva.

—¿Cómo demonios has conseguido todo esto? —preguntó Yaten.

—A cambio de una especie de favor.

—Yo te cubro las espaldas —dijo Yaten.

—Gracias. Tengo que cambiarme antes de que Eudial llame. Con suerte podremos conseguir una señal de su posición.

Darien cruzó el vestíbulo en dirección al baño de invitados, que estaba decorado en un tono verde espuma de mar. A Serena le gustaba el color porque tenía una personalidad colorista. Al entrar en la ducha, pensó en ello, pensó en cómo tenía en consideración esas cosas de ella.

Había una Guardiana en el Crepúsculo llamada Kaolinete que había sido una especie de «ligue» para él durante siglos. Si quería un polvo rápido sin expectativas y aún menos conversación, ella era la chica. Pero a pesar de las veces que había dormido con ella, Darien no podía recordar cómo era el interior de su casa. Sabía que le gustaban las flores y él siempre le llevaba un ramo, pero ignoraba cuál era su flor preferida o cuál su color preferido.

Quería saberlo todo de Serena.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

—¡Ah, joder! —masculló. Se frotó el pelo con jabón. Le dolía el cerebro de intentar comprender sus sentimientos.

Le gustaba. Punto. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que saber la razón? Simplemente le gustaba.

Cuando Darien salió del cuarto de baño lleno de vapor pocos minutos después, se encontró con la sala, el rincón del desayuno y la cocina completamente requisados.

El diligente zumbido de conversación se apagó de repente. Él frunció el ceño, entonces el suave trino de un tono soso de teléfono móvil explicó el subsiguiente silencio. Corrió hasta el umbral de entre la sala y la cocina. Yaten le lanzó el teléfono cuando estuvo a la vista.

Darien lo cogió y lo desplegó en un solo movimiento.

—¿Sí?

Un cable conectaba el teléfono con el portátil que había encima de la mesa, de cuyo manejo se encargaba una joven con el pelo castaño austeramente recogido y una expresión imperturbable.

Levantando los pulgares dio la señal de que el rastreo estaba en marcha.

—Capitán Chiba —susurró Eudial—, ¿tiene la tríada?

—¿Triángulo dorado con adornos de voluta? —inquirió él—. La tengo.

—Excelente, en cuanto obre en mi poder, enviaré a alguien...

—De ninguna manera. —Agarró el teléfono con más fuerza—. Intercambio equitativo. Yo veo al chico con vida, usted ve la tríada.

—Me hiere, capitán. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿aún no se fía de mí?

—No. Ni un poco.

—Muy bien. Reúnase conmigo en el aparcamiento del centro comercial del Mar en Monterey.

—Entendido. —Miró a la chica del portátil. Ella negó moviendo la cabeza.

Mierda. Tenía que mantenerla al teléfono un rato más...

—¿Eudial? Un consejo. El chico, sin un rasguño. —Bajó la voz amenazadoramente—. De lo contrario, no te gustará lo que suceda.

Darien apretó los dientes mientras Eudial reía, pero esperó a que ella desconectara la línea antes de colgar.

—Según la posición de la última torre, esa llamada no provenía del norte —dijo la morena—. Venía de la zona de Barstow.

Yaten miró a Darien.

—Creo que se dirige a Mojave.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó Serena, saliendo de la cocina.

Vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra, pantalones de camuflaje urbano y botas de jungla. Sin embargo, más importante que todo eso era su expresión. Unos ojos que echaban chispas y unos labios fruncidos le decían a Darien que disuadirla de que se les pegara iba a ser una pesadilla.

—¿Por qué no ayudas a Yaten a comprender esas cosas? —sugirió.

—Buen intento —replicó—, pero aquí no me quedo.

Volvió a mirar a Yaten.

—¿Vas a mandar a alguien a Monterey?

Se conocían tan bien, que podían comunicarse sin palabras. Las posibilidades de que Eudial se separara de su moneda de cambio eran tan escasas que ni siquiera debían considerarse. Zafiro estaba con ella. Monterey era un señuelo. Dado que se tardaba tres horas en llegar a Mojave y varias en llegar a Monterey, estaba tratando de ganar tiempo.

—No soy idiota —dijo Serena, acercándose a él. Apenas le llegaba al hombro, pero se puso las manos en las caderas y parecía dispuesta a enfrentarse a él de todos modos—. Crees que puedes mandarme a Monterey, ¿verdad? Se tarda menos a Mojave y tú lo que esperas es poner fin a todo antes de que yo corra peligro.

Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener una expresión adusta cuando en realidad lo que quería era sonreír.

—Si Zafiro está en Monterey, allí es donde querrás estar tú.

—Escucha. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Voy contigo. Si tú vas a Monterey, ahí voy yo. Si vas a Mojave, ahí voy yo. Ahora coge tus cosas y vámonos.

Serena miró a Yaten.

—¿Qué coche te llevas tú?

—Sere, por favor —rogó Mina. Se levantó de su asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa pequeña—. Quédate conmigo.

—Lo siento, doctora. No puedo.

Agarrándola del brazo, Darien cruzó con ella el abarrotado cuarto de estar y salieron fuera. La llevó hasta el rincón más alejado del porche, junto a la ventana del dormitorio, lo más lejos posible del permanente tráfico pedestre que entraba y salía de casa.

Serena siguió a Darien con piernas temblorosas. Confiaba en que no notara lo inseguros que eran sus pasos. La aterrorizaba que pudiera encontrar la manera de dejarla atrás. Tal vez fuera poco razonable que sintiera que tenía que estar con él, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento. Su casa ya no le pertenecía, Mina se sentía culpable de todo y Yaten estaba centrado en que todo fuera sobre ruedas. Se sentía una intrusa. Perdida, confusa y muy, muy asustada.

Darien era su única áncora de salvación en el desastre que era su vida. Era una persona estoica, capaz. Dispuesto a marcharse. ¿Qué haría ella si la dejaba allí?

Se detuvo y suspiró. El techo del porche le dejaba en la sombra, pero sus ojos relucían con emociones que añoraba y que al mismo tiempo le amargaban.

—Sere —empezó a decir con ese acento grave y marcado que tanto le gustaba—, ¿qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que te quedes aquí?

—Nada. —Lo dijo con la voz más quebrada de lo que le habría gustado.

—Cariño. —El tono dolorido de su voz la hizo llorar.

—No puedes dejarme aquí, Darien. No puedes.

Le rodeó la cara con las manos y la besó con fuerza en la frente.

—No seré capaz de pensar si estás conmigo. No podré dejar de preocuparme por ti.

—Por favor —suplicó ella, en poco más que un susurro—. Por favor, llévame contigo. Me volveré loca aquí.

Iba a decir que no, ella lo sabía. Apretó los puños en su camiseta. Tenía la piel tan caliente que podía sentir la humedad a través del algodón negro.

—Me lo debes —dijo ella—. Juro por Dios que nunca te perdonaré si me dejas aquí. No tendremos ninguna posibilidad, tú y yo, si te vas sin mí.

La tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo y alzó la cabeza.

—¿La tenemos ahora?

Ella tragó saliva, con el pecho comprimido en un torno de tristeza y anhelo.

—¿Serena? —Apretó los labios abiertos contra los de ella, pasándole la lengua por la abertura.

—No lo sé —le susurró en la boca—. No puedo pensar en todo ahora. Lo que eres... lo que esto significa... Pero te necesito. Necesito estar contigo.

Darien apoyó la sien contra la de ella y maldijo en voz baja.

—Tienes que escucharme. Obedecer todas las órdenes sin vacilar.

—Sí —prometió, arrojándose a él—. Sí, lo que tú digas.

—Vas a acabar conmigo —murmuró él, apoderándose de su boca con profundas y posesivas lameduras. Le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas, secándole las lágrimas. La ceñía casi con demasiada fuerza, su pasión era casi excesiva.

Lo agradecía, agradecía su calor y su fuerza cuando ella ya no tenía, y la añoró cuando él se separó a regañadientes.

—Vamos a coger las bolsas —dijo con un suspiro de resignación—. Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes recuperaremos a Zafiro.

Henchida de gratitud, le detuvo y volvió a besarle.

—Gracias.

—Esto no me gusta —gruñó él—. No me gusta nada.

Pero estaba haciéndolo de todos modos, porque no podía negárselo. Había algo precioso en esa capitulación.

Serena se guardó el sentimiento para examinarlo otro día.

**Continuara… **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	14. Chapter 14

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**CAPITULO 14**

Darien iba con los ojos fijos en la carretera y se preguntaba qué había sido de su cordura. Al parecer no le quedaba ni un ápice; de lo contrario, Serena no estaría a su lado en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Así que sois todos inmortales? —preguntó tímidamente.

Él apretó el volante con más fuerza. El potente motor HEMI del Magnum los llevaba por la Interestatal 15 a ciento treinta kilómetros por hora, pero al lado de la inquietud que le corroía era como estar parados. No iban a su destino con la suficiente rapidez.

—Pueden matarnos —dijo finalmente—, pero cuesta mucho trabajo.

—¿Vas a matar a Eudial?

La miró de reojo.

—Puede que tenga que hacerlo.

Ella asintió seria.

—Haré lo que pueda para que todo salga de manera impecable, pero llegado el momento decisivo, no podremos permitirnos fallar.

—No, no podremos. —Esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, y que a él le encogió el corazón—. Cuando me diste esta pistola y empezaste a darme explicaciones, me figure que quizá puedas necesitarme.

—Eso es para que te protejas. No te preocupes por mí, Serena. —Alargó un brazo y le puso una mano sobre las suyas donde sostenía la Glock—. Tú sigue viva. Eso es lo más importante.

Se quedaron en silencio, no del todo cómodo ni del todo incómodo.

Soltó el aire bruscamente y se giró en el asiento para mirarle de frente.

—Entonces extiendo las manos con decisión y no dejo de apretar el gatillo hasta que se hayan acabado todas las balas. ¿Aunque estén fuera de combate?

—Sí, especialmente si están fuera de combate. No puedes matarlos con una pistola. Lo único que puedes hacer es retrasarlos lo suficiente para que yo termine el trabajo.

—Con la espada.

—Exacto. Los Guardianes pueden recuperarse de cualquier herida, pero ni las extremidades ni la cabeza pueden volver a crecernos.

—¡Agg! —Serena se estremeció.

—Y mantén los ojos abiertos. Parece obvio, ya lo sé, pero es natural que con la detonación de un arma cerremos los ojos. No puedes errar un disparo de esa manera.

—Los ojos abiertos. Vale.

El sistema de comunicación de manos libres dio la señal de una llamada y ellos se miraron el uno al otro. Darien activó la línea y dijo:

—Dime que tienes algo bueno, Kou.

El acento de Yaten se oyó por los altavoces.

—Tenemos localizado el sedán negro. Tu recuerdo de los números de la matrícula era correcto y eso nos ha llevado a una agencia de alquiler de San Diego que tiene localizadores GPS en todos sus vehículos. Estamos casi encima de ellos ahora.

—¿Dónde? —gritó Serena.

—Han parado en Barstow, cerca de donde se perdía la señal del teléfono móvil. Por suerte, habían decidido esconderse a pasar la noche y no se deshicieron del coche.

Darien miró, según pasaban, la señal verde de la autopista.

—Llegaremos a Barstow en unos minutos.

—Tengo un helicóptero de camino —dijo Yaten—. Puede que lo necesitemos.

—¿Sere? —La voz de Mina llegaba teñida de preocupación—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, doctora.

—Aquí el personal está extasiado con tu tarta —dijo Mina—. Espero que no te importe. Hace unas cuantas horas que os marchasteis y tienen hambre.

—¿Bromeas? —Serena sonrió—. Están ayudándome a recuperar a mi hijo. Los quiero muchísimo a todos. Pueden comer lo que quieran.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Darien, ayudando a Mina a mantener el ánimo de Serena—. Guárdame un trozo.

—No te preocupes. —Serena le puso una mano en el brazo y la retiró rápidamente—. Te haré una tarta sólo para ti. No tendrás que compartirla.

Le miró de tal manera que a él se le cortó la respiración. Había afecto en aquella mirada. Su lenguaje corporal le decía que recelaba, pero ese acercamiento le dio esperanza.

—Están discutiendo sobre quién puede tomar algo —dijo Mina con una risa suave—. Demasiada gente para tan poca tarta.

—Sigue sin ser mejor que el sexo —insistió Yaten.

—Depende del sexo —gritó alguien al fondo.

Eso provocó una genuina sonrisa en la cara de Serena. También le vino bien al corazón de Darien ver algo de vida en ella. Estaba muy pálida, con los ojos agrandados y la boca, tan sensual, la tenía enmarcada en profundas líneas de expresión debido al estrés.

—Chicos, me estáis dando hambre —se quejó. No había comido nada desde el desayuno, y no era así como a él le gustaba entrar en combate.

—Bueno. —El tono de alerta en la voz de Yaten captó la atención de Darien—. Tenéis que coger la siguiente salida.

Mirando por encima del hombro, Darien dio gracias por el número de sueños que habían compartido, en los que había aprendido a conducir, y también por el poco tráfico que había.

Prácticamente los vehículos que llevaban detrás eran sus propios refuerzos: furgonetas con equipos de limpieza y Hummers con personal de seguridad armado. Algún día preguntaría a Yaten por qué Blackmoon necesitaba un ejército personal, pero en aquel momento, daba gracias por el apoyo.

—Vale, estamos en el carril de salida.

Desde la autovía, Yaten los dirigió a un motel que probablemente nunca había conocido mejores tiempos, y, desde luego, los actuales tampoco lo eran. Parecía que, en el pasado, aquel edificio de dos pisos estuvo pintado de melocotón y marrón, pero con el reflejo amarillo de las luces del aparcamiento no podía asegurarse. La pintura estaba agrietada y desconchándose, desteñidos los colores por el sol californiano.

Darien aparcó el coche a poca distancia de la carretera.

—Vamos a entrar —dijo.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Yaten—. Sé que nunca has trabajado con seres humanos, así que escúchame: no intentes hacerlo todo tú solo. Blackmooon es muy espabilado a la hora de gastar dinero.

Sólo contrata a los mejores. Confía en que tu equipo hará su trabajo. Estoy seguro de que su ayuda te va a costar un ojo de la cara, así que haz uso de ella. Te necesito vivo.

—Entendido. —La orden le fue dada con rotundidad, pero Darien se daba cuenta de que detrás de esas palabras había amistad, y eso le tranquilizaba. Se encontraba en un mundo extraño, pero no estaba tan solo como en un principio se había sentido.

Cortó la comunicación; luego salió del coche y, por encima de éste, miró a Serena, que hizo lo mismo. La línea del techo del vehículo le llegaba a él a la altura de los hombros. Ella era más bajita y tenía que ponerse de puntillas para verle mejor.

—Así es como vamos a hacerlo —empezó a explicar él—. Primero echaremos un vistazo.

Comprobaremos si está el coche y preguntaremos en recepción, a ver si siguen aquí o si han cambiado de vehículo y volado.

Ella asintió con cara seria.

—No intentes ser una heroína —dijo—. Soy bueno, cariño, créeme. Pero con multiples contrincantes y un rehén en peligro, no podré combatirlos a todos y preocuparme de ti al mismo tiempo. Si ellos están aquí, tendrás que ponerte a resguardo, para que yo pueda concentrarme en recuperar a Zafiro y no en salvarte el pellejo a ti. —Él se dio cuenta de que eso la mataba, el pensar que su hijo podría estar muy cerca y que ella tendría que contenerse.

—Entendido —respondió, pese a todo.

—¿Confías en mí? —No se esforzó en disimular los sentimientos que había detrás de la pregunta.

En aquel momento, la falta de desapego era su mayor fortaleza y su mayor lastre.

Serena apretó los labios hasta que se le pusieron blancos, y lo ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Darien dio un manotazo en el techo del coche con tanta fuerza que ella se sobresaltó y emitió un grito ahogado.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de pensar en todos los inútiles de tu pasado y piensa en mí! ¿Confías en mí?

—¡Joder, acabamos de conocernos! —le respondió entre dientes—. No te comportes como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

—Me importas, Serena. Da igual cuánto haga que nos conocemos. Me sale de aquí —se golpeó en el pecho— y para mí eso es importante. Creo que si dejaras de intentar convencerte de que todos los hombres somos iguales, te darías cuenta de que el tiempo es lo de menos.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, don-soy-inmortal.

—Ya, tú no, y estás desperdiciando tu vida. —Darien levantó una mano para interrumpirla—. He vivido muchos siglos, Serena. He conocido a muchas mujeres. He pasado algunos años con algunas

He hecho cosas con ellas que aún no he tenido tiempo de hacer contigo, pero ya sé que esto es diferente. —Moviendo la cabeza, retrocedió y abrió la puerta trasera del lado del conductor—. Olvídalo. No sé por qué te lo he preguntado.

—Yo no he dicho que no confíe en ti. —Rodeó el coche por la parte de atrás.

—Tampoco has dicho que lo hagas.

Darien le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le entregó una pistolera tipo bandolera para que se la colocara.

—Ponte esto para llevar la pistola. Si tienes que hacerlo, defiéndete. —Le apretó las correas hasta que estuvieron bien ajustadas y luego hizo que le mirara—. Pero primero quiero que corras. Dispara sólo si no queda elección. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

Darien iba a apartarse cuando ella le agarró del brazo.

—No creo que seas como los demás hombres que he conocido. —Nerviosa, le pasó el pulgar por la piel. Fue una caricia inocente, distraída.

—Por supuesto que no lo soy —gruñó, besándola con fuerza y rapidez antes de que ella pudiera retirarse—. Soy el tipo que va a acabar contigo. El tipo que va a darte la lata cada vez que venga a la ciudad. El tipo que va a seducirte siempre que se le presente la ocasión, aunque digas que no... Mierda, en especial cuando digas que no. —Serena le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se mordió el labio inferior—. No puedo prometer que vestiré de traje ni que iré a casa a cenar todas las noches. —La apartó y, alargando el brazo hacia el asiento trasero, cogió su espada, que se colgó a la espalda—. Pero sí que cuidaré de ti. Y soy testarudo, así que ve acostumbrándote.

Cogió una cazadora y se la pasó a ella.

—Eso servirá para disimular las armas. —Luego se miró a sí mismo y gruñó—. Vale. ¡Joder!, parecemos matones.

—Eso lo soluciono yo ahora mismo. —Serena se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó un par de vistosas gomas de pelo. Unos minutos después ya tenía un par de coletas en la parte superior de la cabeza y los labios pintados de rojo. Mirándose en el reflejo de la ventanilla del coche,se abrochó un collar de cuero en el cuello, luego le miró.

—¡Ta-chán!

Darien enarcó las cejas.

—¡Sopla!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que estos pantalones necesitarían un poco de imaginación para que quedaran bien, así que he venido preparada para tener un aspecto lo suficientemente raro como para ponérmelos. No puedo hacer nada con respecto a tu espada y la panda de matones. —Serena señaló al pequeño ejército que estaba preparándose a unos metros de distancia. Tendremos que hacer como que estamos buscando una fiesta de disfraces, si alguien pregunta.

—Ya... bueno... Me gusta el collar.

Serena se estremeció ante la intensa apreciación que vio en la mirada de Darien. Incluso cabreado, frustrado y sometido a muchísimo estrés, intentaba elogiarla. Pese a la situación que había entre los dos, le quiso por ello y por importarle hasta el punto de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Cierto que su «gente» tenía intereses creados en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero él estaba luchando por Zafiro más que por la tríada. No le cabía ninguna duda.

—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó, con la voz teñida de gratitud.

—Como nunca. —Cerró la puerta, y a ella la agarró del codo. Darien miró a los hombres, que esperaban cerca, y dijo—: Que cuatro de vosotros inspeccionen los alrededores. Los demás, venid conmigo.

Según se la llevaba de allí, Serena notó que había fuerza y decisión en su roce, y agradeció ambas cosas mientras cruzaban la calle y entraban en el aparcamiento del motel. El pavimento estaba agrietado y viejo, a los coches allí aparcados se les veía más deteriorados de lo normal. Muchas de las luces estaban apagadas o parpadeaban con un molesto zumbido que a Serena le crispaba los nervios, que ya los tenía a flor de piel. Los desperdicios se pudrían en el suelo, y no muy lejos de allí un perro aullaba lastimeramente, un acompañamiento adecuado para semejante sordidez.

Eran doce hombres en total. De los ocho que permanecieron cerca, cuatro se ramificaron cuando Darien les dio la señal y empezaron a zigzaguear entre los coches aparcados.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —empezó a decir Serena—. No me imagino a Eudial deteniéndose a pasar la noche en lugar como éste. Y menos cuando hay miles de alojamientos en esta zona y Mojave está tan cerca.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que él hacía un gesto de asentimiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Probablemente se deshicieron del coche, pero incluso eso es extraño. Para que luego digas, ahí lo tienes. Es imposible no verlo.

La luz de la luna que filtraban las nubes se reflejó en la pintura negra, lo que facilitó que encontraran el sedán, pese a que lo habían dejado en un rincón oscuro del aparcamiento. Se acercaron despacio, con cautela. Darien iba en cabeza; ella le seguía a pocos pasos con los demás.

Se detuvo a poca distancia y con un gesto señaló a la cercana base de hormigón que sostenía una de las farolas.

—Espera allí y estate atenta.

—¿A qué tengo que estar atenta? —preguntó.

—A cualquiera que aparezca. —Lanzó una dura y feroz mirada a uno de los hombres en una comunicación no verbal que ella no comprendía—. Tengo que acercarme a examinar ese coche y no quiero que nadie me moleste. Mira a ambos lados con frecuencia y presta atención a cualquier ruido sospechoso.

Estaba segura de que lo que pretendía era quitársela de encima, pero había prometido hacerle caso y lo haría.

Sin decir una palabra, Serena hizo lo que le pidió, y siguió al tipo encargado de ella a la posición indicada. Paseaba la mirada por el aparcamiento en constantes idas y venidas. La farola bajo la que se encontraba estaba justo en un extremo, lo que le ofrecía una visión completa de la propiedad. Ofrecía también un olor espantoso. Imaginaba que más de un animal —y tal vez incluso seres humanos— había usado ese lugar apartado como urinario.

Se le revolvió el estómago con una mezcla de repugnancia y temor. Darien y los otros trabajaban casi en silencio, haciendo lo que estuvieran haciendo en el maldito coche. El tipo que estaba a su lado no decía nada y no manifestaba ninguna expresión ni en los ojos ni en la cara.

Hacía frío, pero Serena sospechaba que era el miedo lo que la hacía tiritar tan violentamente. El letrero de neón, en el que se informaba de que había habitaciones, se encendía y se apagaba, lo que la llevaba a observar brevemente la puerta de cristal de recepción. Estaba tan sucia como el resto del lugar. Salpicada de algo asqueroso y tan mugrienta que resultaba evidente que hacía años que no se limpiaba.

Darien volvió a donde estaba ella con tal sigilo que Serena no se habría dado cuenta de no haber estado pendiente. Enarcó las cejas inquisitivamente.

—Vamos a la recepción —dijo con alarmante celeridad, cogiéndola del codo y tirando de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo.

Había algo en su tono que la hizo mirar atrás por encima del hombro. Dos hombres seguían junto al vehículo en posiciones de defensa. Ella no alcanzaba a ver qué le habían hecho al sedán, si es que le habían hecho algo.

Entonces vislumbró algo con la trémula luz de la luna, y ralentizó el paso.

Algo goteaba del maletero en el asfalto, formando un charco que no dejaba de crecer. A juzgar por la filtración, la sustancia era más espesa que el agua...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Se tropezó y Darien la mantuvo derecha, sin alterar el paso—. ¿Qué hay en el maletero?

—Nuestro amigo el de los dientes.

Descorazonada, Serena tragó saliva.

—Pensaste que quizá Zafiro podía estar ahí, ¿verdad? Por eso hiciste que me alejara.

—Era una posibilidad.

Tenía la mandíbula tensa, la mirada hacia delante, el paso decidido.

—Crees que está muerto, ¿verdad? —Alzó la voz e intentó zafarse de él—. ¿Qué has visto ahí dentro? ¡Dímelo!

Darien se detuvo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¡Maldita sea, no grites!

Con un gesto de la barbilla, indicó a los otros hombres que siguieran adelante. Cuando estuvieron solos, dijo:

—Lo único que hay ahí es una cabeza y un cuerpo, ninguno de los cuales pertenece a tu hijo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Aquí es donde entra en juego la confianza que te pedí antes.

Asintiendo enérgicamente, se apartó para librarse de sensación de claustrofobia que la invadía.

—Sere—dijo, suavizando el acento—. Ahora vamos a la oficina de recepción. Tenemos que inutilizar las cámaras de seguridad que pueda haber en este tugurio y averiguar qué habitaciones están ocupadas. Luego iremos puerta por puerta hasta que nos aseguremos de que no están aquí.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante, respirando con dificultad. Por mucho que hubiera mantenido la calma hasta ese momento, ahora estaba sudando.

—¿No crees que se hayan ido?

—Probablemente lo hayan hecho, pero tenemos que asegurarnos. Vamos. —Tiró de ella y siguieron adelante—. Eres tú la que ha querido venir; tienes que sobreponerte.

¿Cómo iba a sobreponerse cuando tenía ganas de vomitar? Las personas que tenían a su hijo eran de las que decapitaban a otras y metían los cuerpos en maleteros.

—Me están dando náuseas.

Él maldijo en voz baja y volvió a detenerse.

—No me hagas esto —dijo con brusquedad—. Tengo que seguir. ¿Lo entiendes? Te prometí que te devolvería a Zafiro. Te prometí que si me dabas una oportunidad, cumpliría lo prometido. No me hagas fracasar.

Respirando con dificultad, asintió y se quitó de la cabeza imágenes terribles a fuerza de voluntad. Él tenía razón. Sabía que tenía razón. Lo fastidiaría todo si se venía abajo ahora.

—Lo comprendo.

Darien la ayudó a incorporarse y le alzó la barbilla para abrirle vías de aire y facilitarle la respiración.

—Eres valiente, cariño. —La besó en la punta de la nariz—. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Ahora, vamos.

Un pie delante del otro. Serena sabía que podía conseguirlo pasito a pasito, como los niños. Al menos eso creía hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la oficina y uno de los hombres les cerró el paso.

—A lo mejor prefiere que la señora se quede fuera, señor —dijo.

Fue entonces cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que la suciedad que salpicaba el cristal era sangre. Y no era más que una mínima cantidad comparada con la que había en la parte que ella alcanzaba a ver de la zona del mostrador de recepción.

Le dieron arcadas.

—No puedes vomitar —gruñó Darien, poniéndole una mano en la boca y apartándola de allí. Le hablaba al oído, en voz baja y ronca—. Las autoridades vendrán a investigarlo. No puedes dejar ningún rastro biológico aquí, ¿lo entiendes? Si lo entiendes, di que sí con la cabeza.

Serena no podía moverse. El horror de lo que había visto la había dejado petrificada.

—Vale. —La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el bordillo—. Te llevamos al coche. Te dejamos encerrada. Ten la pistola preparada...

Con dificultades, consiguió que él la tranquilizara.

—Puedo hacerlo —le prometió—. Puedo ayudarte.

—Estás hecha polvo —dijo—. Vas a conseguir que te arresten y te acusen de asesinato.

—Seré tu centinela. —Serena le vio sacudir la cabeza. Poniéndole una mano en el pecho, le dijo—: Si no te ayudo, nunca me lo perdonaré.

—Puedes ayudarme llamando a Yaten y contándole todo lo que ha sucedido. —Darien le rodeó la cara con las manos y la miró a los ojos fijamente. La emoción en aquellas cristalinas profundidades era visible incluso en la oscuridad—. Eres la luz más valiosa y alegre de mi vida. Quiero que sigas siéndolo. Déjame protegerte un poco, al menos.

Ella lo pensó un momento, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de que le estaba decepcionando.

Entonces miró por encima del hombro hacia el mostrador de recepción y el estómago se le revolvió violentamente.

—Tienes razón —reconoció—. No puedo con ello. Llévame al coche. Haré esa llamada.

Darien le puso una mano en la espalda y la dirigió hacia el Magnum dando unos pasos tan largos que ella tenía que correr para seguirle el ritmo.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, mientras él abría la puerta con el control remoto y la ayudaba a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer lo correcto? ¿Por conocer tus límites? —Se inclinó hacia ella y la miró directamente—. Te admiro, cariño. No estoy decepcionado. —Enderezándose, dijo—: Volveré. Ten la pistola preparada. Llama a Yaten.

Cerró la puerta y reactivó el sistema de alarma con el control remoto. Y se fue.

Serena ignoró el sistema de manos libres y usó el auricular. Yaten contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Hola, soy yo.

La voz de Yaten se suavizó.

—Hola, Sere. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hemos encontrado el coche. El conductor está muerto. Decapitado en el maletero. Algún muerto en la recepción del motel. O muchos. No pude entrar. Había mucha sangre. Toneladas de ella. Por todas partes.

—Shh, vale. Nos ocuparemos de ello. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Soltó el aire y dirigió la mirada hacia el vestíbulo del motel.

—¿Dónde está Darien?

—Ha ido a ver qué habitaciones están ocupadas.

La oficina estaba situada en la esquina formada por el camino de entrada y la carretera. Dos paredes del vestíbulo eran de cristal, de manera que desde la calle podía verse el interior y también la calle desde el motel. Varios expositores y una mesa con mantel y una cafetera encima impedían la visión de la parte baja del interior. Mientras ella miraba, Darien hablaba con uno de los hombres, que asentía a modo de respuesta y a continuación se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Dónde estás tú?

—Me ha encerrado en el coche.

—Bien. No te muevas. Van más de camino. Llegarán enseguida.

—D-Darien... —La voz se le quebró.

—No te preocupes por él —dijo Yaten con firmeza—. Llevo mucho tiempo luchando con él, Sere. Es el mejor soldado que conozco. Si se tratara de mi hijo, no elegiría a nadie que no fuera él para ayudarme. Así de bueno es.

Ella asintió con un gesto brusco de la cabeza.

—¿Sere? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento. Me olvidé de que no puedes verme. —Se le escapó una enloquecida risita—. No puedo creer que a mediodía estuviera haciendo una tarta. «Y haciendo el amor con un hombre que hace que flaqueen las piernas».

—Aguanta ahí. En cuanto aseguremos el motel, podrás regresar en el helicóptero.

—No, tengo que estar aquí cuando encontremos a Zafiro —respondió, moviendo la cabeza.

Yaten suspiró de manera audible.

—Sigue haciendo caso de lo que te diga Darien, entonces.

—Por supuesto.

Cortaron la comunicación. Serena se quedó en un profundo silencio con un vigilante junto a la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía desbocado y que su respiración era rápida y superficial, y que, a consecuencia de ambas cosas, se estaba mareando.

—¡Jesús! —musitó, obligándose a respirar lenta y profundamente—. Contrólate, Sere.

Un rayo de luz se le reflejó en el ojo.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, giró la cabeza a la izquierda, donde el borde de la carretera se juntaba con un pequeño terraplén salpicado de árboles.

Eudial estaba allí con una mueca de horror en la boca; su cara antes tan hermosa era una pesadilla de cortes y boquetes que habrían matado a cualquier ser humano. Le faltaba un buen pedazo de cuero cabelludo, con una dentellada tan profunda en la carne que se le veía el hueso.

Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Serena gritara.

La medida completa de su terror era para su hijo, que colgaba como si fuera de trapo e inconsciente de uno de los brazos de Eudial. En la otra mano la mujer llevaba una espada de aspecto terrible.

El guardia, alertado por sus penetrantes gritos, divisó al macabro par. Dando voces por el micro de su auricular, se abalanzó en su dirección. Serena hacia denodados esfuerzos por abrir la puerta, buscando el seguro desesperadamente, maldiciendo con frustración hasta que la maldita cosa cedió.

Salió a trompicones y dio un grito ahogado cuando Darien pasó a su lado como un relámpago. Ella quiso seguirle, rodeando el parachoques, pero le dieron unas violentas arcadas.

La cabeza decapitada del guardia llegó rodando hasta sus pies, con los ojos ciegos y la boca abierta congelados para siempre en un gesto de terror.

Al levantar la vista, vio al menos a media docena de tétricas criaturas que descendían sobre Darien como un enjambre. Su espada destellaba y relampagueaba con extraordinaria velocidad y sus mandobles a dos manos descuartizaban miembros a izquierda y derecha. Peleaba moviéndose en un círculo de acero, girando y formando arcos en fatal danza. Más guardias camuflados surgieron de la corta pendiente, creando una escena que parecía salida de una película de terror.

Serena contemplaba la imponente exhibición con aturdimiento, maravillándose con la gracia y el poderío con que Darien se movía. A pesar de su tamaño, la agilidad y la velocidad que mostraba eran impresionantes. Le daba seguridad verle entablando combate con semejantes destreza y concentración.

Sin él, estaba segura de que se habría quedado paralizada de miedo. Con él, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Echando a correr, Serena se metió la mano derecha entre la cazadora y rodeó la empuñadura de la Glock. La sacó de un tirón y su peso la tranquilizó. Nunca había disparado un arma, pero ahora estaba más que dispuesta a cargarse lo que hiciera falta.

Al tropezarse con la raíz de un árbol, Serena cayó de rodillas en un doloroso y enervante impacto.

Se levantó dando tumbos y siguió adelante, pero el breve retraso fue afortunado. Hizo que aflojara el ritmo, lo que le dio tiempo para divisar la suela de un zapato junto a un árbol a su derecha.

El zapato de Zafiro.

Serena corrió hacia él. Lo cogió. Miró más allá, y vio el otro.

Ése aún estaba unido a su hijo.

—¡Zafiro! Gateó hasta él, y con la mano que tenía libre le palpó el cuerpo en busca de heridas. De señales de vida. Estaba muy pálido, con los ojos amoratados y la cara salpicada de sangre seca. Dejó la pistola en el suelo y le sacudió por los hombros.

—¡Zafiro! Mi niño, despierta. Despierta, cielo, por favor. ¡Zafiro! —Le golpeó en el pecho y le palmeó las mejillas—. Mi niño, no me hagas esto. ¡Despierta! ¡Zafiro!

El niño tosió y Serena gritó aliviada, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, doliéndole el corazón al ver cómo se hacía un ovillo y gemía. Estaba tan concentrada en él que no supo ver el peligro que se le avecinaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sintió un penetrante dolor en el brazo y luego un frío gélido que se le extendió por el músculo. Gritó y se revolvió como loca.

Un rugido salvaje y masculino inundó el aire. Hubo un vislumbre de pelo negro, entonces alguien empujó a Eudial hacia delante y la arrojó como si no pesara nada. La descalabrada mujer rodó con una risa gorgojeante, dejando que Serena encontrara la enorme jeringuilla que colgaba de donde la tenía clavada en el bíceps.

—Volveré a por lo que llevas dentro —susurró la mujer, saltando con una fuerza prodigiosa cuando Darien la embistió con la espada por delante.

—¡Maldita zorra! —gritó Serena, alargando el brazo para coger la pistola y cayendo de espaldas.

Darien placó a Eudial y rodaron los por el suelo. Serena trataba de obtener un tiro limpio, pero cuando un frío insoportable empezó a subirle por el brazo hasta el cerebro, supo que iba a desmayarse.

Justo cuando la oscuridad empezaba a disminuir su campo visual, Eudial se irguió y le ofreció un blanco perfecto. Apuntando entre sus piernas extendidas, Serena disparó una y otra vez, vaciando el cargador en el torturado cuerpo de Eudial. La mujer se sacudió con cada impacto, luego cayó al suelo. Riéndose.

Mientras Serena perdía el conocimiento, aquella risa la siguió hasta la inconsciencia.

**Continuara….**

**Mañana les pongo los capis que faltan**


	15. Chapter 15

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**CAPITULO 15**

–¿Qué tal estás, campeón? —preguntó Darien, cuando se acomodó en el sofá de Serena junto a Záfiro y le pasó una gigantesca taza de chocolate caliente.

—Estoy helado. —Unas profundas ojeras rodeaban los dilatados ojos del muchacho y la piel tenía una palidez enfermiza, señales de que se había llevado un susto de muerte. En la frente le caía un mechón de pelo castaño que le daba aspecto de perdido y le hacía aparentar menos de los catorce años que tenía.

—Te traeré otra manta.

La puerta de la calle estaba abierta, lo que le destemplaba aún más, pero los hombres de Blackmoon aún estaban recogiendo las cosas y Zafiro no quería irse a su habitación. Prefería aquel ajetreo y el zumbido de la televisión, que nadie miraba, porque estar rodeado de mucha gente le hacía sentirse seguro.

—Gracias, Darien.

La gratitud que se reflejaba en la cara de Zafiro causó en Darien una gran impresión. Los Ancianos pagarían por lo que había sucedido esa noche. Muy caro.

Darien se levantó y fue por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Zafiro. Al chico le habían administrado una dosis de propranolol en el helicóptero y seguiría tomando la medicación cuatro veces al día durante los siguientes diez días. La «píldora del olvido» estaba aún en fase experimental, pero los ensayos clínicos ofrecían resultados esperanzadores y Darien confiaba en que el fármaco obrara ese mágico efecto en Zafiro.

El chico seguiría recordando los sucesos, pero las emociones que acompañaban a los recuerdos desaparecerían. La memoria se distanciaría de los sentimientos y le convertiría en un observador objetivo más que en una víctima marcada emocionalmente. Los curanderos del Crepúsculo ayudarían con lo demás.

Darien estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Zafiro cuando Yaten salió del dormitorio de Serena.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, con un nudo en el estómago.

—Estable, aunque sigue inconsciente. —Yaten se acercó un poco más—. Tiene algo en el cerebro, Chiba. Es pequeño, como del tamaño de un grano de arroz, pero extraño. No se puede saber cómo reaccionará su cuerpo con el tiempo.

Cogiendo un folleto, Darien se apoyó en la pared y respiró hondo.

—Joder... tío. —Miró a su amigo con impotencia—. ¿Sabemos lo que es?

—Habla en sueños... —Yaten se estremeció— en la lengua de los Antiguos.

—¿Qué? —Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo y gruñó—. ¿Cómo se lo sacamos de la cabeza?

—Desde el punto de vista médico, no podemos. No en este plano, no sin acabar con su vida. Los seres humanos no tienen la tecnología necesaria.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y un hombre se asomó.

—Está consciente.

Darien se enderezó.

—¿Puedo decírselo a su hijo? ¿Puedo verla?

—Está lúcida —dijo el hombre.

—Dile que estaré ahí en un minuto, ¿vale? —Darien miró a Yaten—. Voy a por Zafiro.

Yaten asintió y Darien se apresuró a volver al cuarto de estar.

—Eh —dijo, cerca del sofá—. Tu madre está despierta.

—¿Puedo verla? —Zafiro se incorporó y dejó la taza medio vacía en la mesita de centro.

—Sí, vamos. —Darien le ayudó a salir de debajo de las tres o cuatro mantas que tenía encima y fueron juntos a la habitación de Serena.

Entraron en el espacio oscuro sin hacer ruido. Junto a la cama, varios monitores pitaban y brillaban con diferentes luces. Serena yacía arropada en el medio, una figura pequeña y frágil que a Zafiro le provocó una opresión en el pecho.

—Hola, cariño —susurró a Zafiro, extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Inmediatamente Zafiro se puso a su lado en la cama y empezó a sollozar. Serena hizo otro tanto, rodeándole con los brazos y posando una mejilla llorosa en la parte alta de su cabeza.

La escena hizo que a Darien le escocieran los ojos. Apartó la vista y vio a Yaten junto a la puerta.

Su amigo le llamó con un gesto y Darien salió, alegrándose de que le distrajeran de la emotividad de la escena que dejaba a sus espaldas. Unas emociones que le estaban matando por dentro, atravesándole como cuchillos.

—He hablado con ella un momento —susurró Yaten—. Dice que Eudial piensa volver a por la cosa esa que tiene en la cabeza. Sea lo que sea, piensan que está más segura con nosotros que con ellos.

Darien se puso todo tenso.

—O piensan que la destruiríamos si no estuviera dentro de algo que no soportaríamos perder. Dime que los hombres de Blackmoon han encontrado a Eudial.

—No, no la han encontrado. —Yaten tenía un semblante serio—. No han dejado de buscar en esa zona desde que te marchaste. No hay ni rastro de ella. A pesar de sus heridas, consiguió escapar.

—¡Joder!

—¡Esa lengua! —le reprendió Serena.

Él se giró a mirarla. Ella le contemplaba con ojos brillantes y los labios fruncidos en el gesto de besar. Un leve sonido de añoranza le resonó en la garganta.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Yaten—. No sé adónde debería ir, o qué debería hacer, o cómo debería sentirme.

—Haz lo que yo hice —respondió Yaten—. Olvida los «debería» y salta.

Darien resopló.

—Nada es nunca tan fácil en lo que respecta a las mujeres.

—Yo no he dicho que sea fácil. Pero si la quieres, haz que funcione. Merece la pena ser feliz.

La felicidad. Darien la quería. Quería tenerla con Serena.

—Vale. —Y con esa rapidez lo decidió—. Entonces, antes de que los hombres de Blackmoon se lo lleven todo, saquémosles un sistema de seguridad. Seguro que tienen lo mejor de lo mejor. Quiero que esta casa sea tan inexpugnable que se convierta en la envidia de Fort Knox. Estaré fuera con frecuencia. Necesito saber que están protegidos.

—Una gran idea. —Yaten sonrió, abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que saliera primero—. Aprovechemos bien mi dinero.

Serena se despertó con un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Se llevó las palmas a las sienes, rodó y se retorció, quejándose. Se chocó contra Justin y éste farfulló una protesta. Musitando una disculpa, se dio la vuelta y se cayó de la cama. Fue a parar al suelo de rodillas y gritó, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener más ruidos. Echó un vistazo al reloj y vio que eran casi las tres de la mañana.

Por la forma en que le dolía la cabeza, dudaba que sobreviviera para ver amanecer.

Gateó unos metros, pero se levantó por necesidad. Era demasiado trabajoso moverse a gatas. Cómo consiguió llegar al vestíbulo era algo que nunca sabría, pero hacía más fresco en el espacio abierto del salón y el frío le calmaba el ardor de la piel.

—¿Serena?

El profundo acento de Darien se le enrolló en la espina dorsal y le recorrió la espalda como miel tibia. La inundó una sensación de alivio y por poco vuelve a caerse al suelo.

—¿Dónde estás? —dijo, jadeando, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. La luz de la luna, que entraba oblicuamente hacia el techo desde las persianas, era demasiada luz incluso desde detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Si le diera de lleno, aumentaría la sensación de tener un piolet perforándole directamente el cerebro.

—Aquí —murmuró—. Estoy aquí.

La rodearon unos brazos cálidos que la mecieron contra un pecho duro, desnudo, cubierto de una ligera pelusa.

—Me alegro tanto de que te hayas quedado...

—No voy a dejarte, cariño. Incluso cuando no esté aquí, no me habré ido realmente.

—Me duele la cabeza —dijo, gimoteando, con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

—El médico te ha dejado unas medicinas. Voy...

—¡No! —Se aferró a la cinturilla, sabiendo por el tacto que llevaba unos pantalones de deporte. Pensar que él estaba allí, durmiendo en su sofá, protegiéndola, la hacía sentirse amada y segura como ninguna otra cosa en su vida lo había hecho—. ¡No me dejes!

—Cariño. —La besó en la frente haciendo fuerza con los labios y el dolor se le calmó un poco—. Me mata verte llorar.

—Hazlo otra vez —le rogó—. Bésame otra vez.

Esta vez le rozó la piel de los ojos cerrados y las pestañas, enjugándole las lágrimas a besos. El dolor punzante de la cabeza se le mitigó.

Echando el cuello hacia atrás, Serena le apresó los labios con los suyos. En cuanto le saboreó, la sangre se le calentó y empezó a fluir, se le reavivó el latido del corazón. Milagrosamente, la extenuante presión se redujo.

—Sere —musitó en su boca cuando se puso más efusiva—. ¿Qué haces?

—Te deseo.

Ella notó cómo le invadía la sorpresa, luego el deseo que él no podía controlar.

—Estás loca —dijo él, pero tenía las manos en las caderas de ella y le deslizaba los dedos por debajo de la camiseta de algodón para tocarle la piel de la espalda. Sus caricias la aliviaban, la calmaban.

Cuanto más la tocaba, menos le dolía la cabeza.

—Hazme el amor —suplicó.

—¿Zafiro...?

—La puerta del lavadero tiene llave.

—No deberías...

—¡Ahora mismo, Darien!

—Qué demonios. —La cogió en brazos y la llevó al fondo de la casa. Entrando en el lavadero, apartó de una patada el cesto que mantenía abierta la puerta y la cerró de un empujón. La sentó encima de una vieja mesa que ella usaba de mesa para doblar la ropa y se la quedó mirando con una divertida sonrisa y una mirada ardiente—. ¿Y ahora qué?

En lo profundo de su cabeza un agudo chillido se asemejaba a la goma quemada de los neumáticos.

—No dejes de tocarme.

Colocándole las manos a cada lado de las caderas, Darien la enjauló a la mesa y le acarició el cuello con los labios.

—Dime lo que necesitas, cariño.

Ella extendió los brazos hacia él y le abrazó. Bajo sus palmas notó la piel sensual y sedosa que cubría los músculos tensos y macizos, y se derritió por dentro. Gimió cuando él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te necesito.

—Ya me tienes. —Él la echó hacia atrás y deslizó una mano entre las piernas. Incluso a través del grueso camuflaje, no tuvo problemas para darle lo que quería con los dedos—. No me voy a ninguna parte. Haremos que esto funcione.

—Sí..., qué delicia...

—Mmmm —coincidió él, desabrochando con destreza el botón de la cinturilla antes de bajarle la cremallera. Mientras tanto, no había dejado de hacer maravillas con sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes en la tierna piel de su garganta, y con la otra mano le protegía la nuca de manera que la envolvía completamente con su enorme y macizo cuerpo. Los ruidos que tenía en la cabeza se acallaron. O al menos quedaron sofocados por el fluir de la sangre en los oídos.

—Darien. —Las fosas nasales se le llenaron de su olor. No había en el mundo un olor como el suyo, picante y exótico. Extraño. Le encantaba. El mismísimo hombre de sus sueños.

Él tenía razón; el tiempo era lo de menos. Lo que importaba era cómo se sentía ella cuando estaban juntos. Había sido una roca firme cuando ella le necesitó y sabía que siempre lo sería. Así era él.

Dio un grito ahogado cuando él le deslizó una mano por debajo de la cinturilla de las bragas.

—¿Qué tal la cabeza? —Su voz era oscura como el pecado, su marcado acento rezumaba lujuria.

—Y-yo...

—¿Aún te duele? —Darien la besó con ferviente pasión, deslizando expertamente la lengua a lo largo de la suya, haciendo que se olvidara de todo menos de él. En el pecho le retumbaba un rugido ronco, tenso a medida que ella se humedecía al contacto de sus dedos.

—Oh, Dios. —Serena gimió, cerrando los ojos cuando él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella—. ¡Fóllame, por favor! Deprisa.

Él acalló con la boca los gritos desesperados de ella y con dulzura fue echándola para atrás hasta tumbarla completamente encima de la mesa. Le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas, le alzó las piernas y se las apoyó encima de sus hombros. Cuando ella notó la cálida y sedosa punta de su polla, se estremeció con avidez, ansiando tenerle dentro.

—Shh... Ahí tienes, cariño —susurró.

Serena se agarraba a los bordes curvados de la mesa cuando él empujaba con su gruesa polla. Ella gritaba y se arqueaba de placer. Estaba prieta en aquella posición, obligándole a él a abrirse camino con pequeños e intensos empujones.

Lloriqueando de placer, pugnaba por acoger todo lo que él tenía.

—Eres demasiado grande —dijo ella, jadeando.

—Podrás. —Meneando las caderas, ahondó un poco más. Avanzando. Retrocediendo. Serpenteando.

Adueñándose de su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro.

Ella clavaba las uñas en la madera a medida que él se introducía más adentro, rozando con la ancha cabeza de su polla ese ansioso punto de su interior que no se saciaba nunca.

—Serena —susurró con aspereza, impulsando las caderas—. Tienes el coño muy prieto. Como un puño caliente y húmedo. Pura delicia. Puede que me corra antes de llegar hasta el fondo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Se llevó las manos a sus pechos y se apretó—. Tú lo has empezado. Más vale que lo termines.

—Claro que terminaré. —Tenía la cara encendida, los ojos oscuros, la frente perlada de sudor—. ¡Joder!... Sí. Terminaré. Muy dentro de ti.

Dios santo, ¿lo superaría ella?

Estaba abriéndose camino en ella y la embestía con más fuerza, con más rapidez. La cinturilla del pantalón, bajado justo hasta las caderas, le rozaba a ella en los muslos. La escena era muy erótica, así como la postura de ella, sujeta y colocada para complacerle. Giraba las caderas y embestía, entraba y salía. Ella tensaba el coño a lo largo de su polla, al borde del orgasmo.

Serena arqueó la espalda, todo su cuerpo tenso y expectante. Esto era lo que necesitaba, lo que quería. Estar unida a él, deseándole.

—Sí.

Darien arremetió con más fuerza y los pesados testículos golpearon rítmicamente contra la curva del trasero de ella, haciendo que su sexo se contrajera con fuerza. Ella le miraba con los párpados caídos, observando sus rasgos encendidos de pasión y el mechón de pelo negro que le caía en la frente.

Se le marcaban los bíceps y los pectorales al sostenerla sin esfuerzo. Flexionaba el abdomen mientras la follaba y la piel le brillaba dorada con el sudor.

—Eres mía —gritó con los dientes apretados—. Me quedo contigo.

Su ansia de posesión hizo que se estremeciera, excitándola ese poquito más que necesitaba para alcanzar el clímax. Serena se mordió el labio para no llorar cuando el orgasmo tensó todo su cuerpo.

Darien gruñó y siguió follando entre los espasmos de ella, aumentando el ritmo hasta el punto en que Serena pensó que gritaría de placer. Era la puerta y su necesidad de intimidad lo que la obligaba a guardar silencio.

Notó cómo él se hinchaba, se endurecía aún más, y entonces gritó:

—Serena...

Martilleaba sus caderas contra las de ella, moviendo la vieja mesa, hundiéndole los dedos en la carne de sus muslos. Su polla se sacudió y luego se derramó a borbotones, llenándola con un espeso chorro de calor. Siguió poseyéndola, acariciando su sexo contraído, vaciando su lujuria y su amor en lo más profundo de ella.

—¡Joder! —dijo, jadeando cuando terminó, apoyando la mejilla en la pantorrilla de ella—. Me matas.

—Ni siquiera siento la cabeza —dijo, sorprendida, sin resuello—. Creo que has sido tú quien ha conseguido que desaparezca.

Se echó a reír en un tono triunfal puramente femenino.

Retrocediendo, Darien se retiró de su cuerpo. Se secó la polla con una toalla que había cerca y se subió los pantalones; luego se ocupó de limpiarla a ella y vestirla.

—Ven aquí, mi niña. —Había ternura en la voz de Darien cuando la cogió en brazos.

Serena le abrazó con fuerza.

—Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti —reconoció con timidez—. Espero que no flipes. Tengo tendencia a lanzarme y contigo...

Darien apretó los labios contra los de ella, interrumpiendo la cascada de palabras.

—Adelante, lánzate —la alentó con la voz quebrada—. Yo me lanzaré contigo.

**Continuara… **

**Creo que Serena se olvido de su dolor de Cabeza y vaya metódo para el olvido**


	16. Chapter 16

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Nicólas Kumada miraba fijamente los datos que tenía en la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos, con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo frenético y desesperado. Se agarraba al borde de la consola con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponían blancos y tuvo que obligarse a aflojar los dedos. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

—¡Joder! —susurró, esforzándose en comprender la información que tenía delante—. Es imposible.

—Obviamente no —murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

Se volvió hacia su visitante, estremeciéndose para sus adentros al ver al hombre que estaba allí.

Tenía la espada fuera de su alcance, detrás de él, por lo que se encontraba en una posición de complete vulnerabilidad ante la punta de la espada que le apuntaba al pecho.

—Anciano Moon —replicó, mirando por encima del hombro tunicado de gris hacia el pasillo de la caverna que se vislumbraba más allá. Buscaba un medio para entrar y una fuente de ayuda. Ninguna de las dos cosas estaba a la vista.

—Kumada —saludó Artemis en tono conversacional.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Yo consigo entrar en cualquier sitio. No tomé parte en la construcción del edificio del Crepúsculo, pero todas las ampliaciones y mejoras realizadas en la matriz en los últimos siglos salieron de mí.

A Nicólas el corazón le dio un brinco cuando consideró el valor de semejante conocimiento.

—Veo que comprendes las posibilidades. —La voz de Artemis rezumaba orgullo de mentor—. La mayoría de los Ancianos decide concentrar su atención en la creación de normas. Creen que es la fuente de su autoridad. Sin embargo, yo sabía que nuestro verdadero poder provenía de nuestra capacidad para crear el Crepúsculo. Por lo tanto, quería saberlo todo sobre él. Se consideraba la tarea menos deseable, así que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

—Tú metiste el virus. —Nicólas tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero sabía la respuesta a ésa con toda certeza.

—Sí, y siempre supe que serías tú el que terminaría descubriéndolo. He intentado hacer que te liquidaran, pero los demás no quieren ni oír hablar de ello. Les parecía que negarte el ascenso era suficiente castigo por lo que se veía como infracciones tuyas, que yo exageraba, por supuesto. —El Anciano quitó importancia al asunto con un ademán—. Como carecías del equipo necesario para descubrirme, lo dejé pasar, pero era consciente de que algún día sucedería esto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Nicólas mientras reculaba hacia su espada, que descansaba en su funda encima de una mesa en el rincón—. Debes de llevar siglos planeando esto.

Artemis levantó una mano y se echó la capucha hacia atrás, dejando ver una escalofriante sonrisa.

—En efecto. Razón por la cual no puedo permitir que lo estropees todo. Todos estos eones de esperar el momento oportuno, moviendo mis piezas por el tablero lento pero seguro. ¿Te imaginas la paciencia que se ha necesitado? Ya estoy muy cerca, pero tú puedes estropearlo todo en un momento.

—Explícame qué estás tramando —le instó, mientras seguía retrocediendo, con la esperanza de acercarse lo suficiente a su espada para lanzarse a por ella y defenderse—. Puedo ayudarte.

—O supones que mis motivos son altruistas y querrías ayudarme. O quizá sencillamente confías en distraerme para que no me dé cuenta de que quieres coger tu espada.

Nicólas se quedó quieto y se encogió de hombros. Artemis se rio.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —dijo el Anciano—, tu sacrificio servirá al bien común.

—¿En serio? —dijo Nicólas, arrastrando las palabras—. Y yo que pensaba que sólo querías impeder que le contara a nadie que tienes una hija que es mitad mortal.

—Eso también. Sólo lo saben dos personas, y eso hace que haya una persona de más.

—Forma pareja con un Guardián. —Quizá su mente era más enrevesada, pero para Nicólas las posibilidades inherentes a ese apareamiento eran tan abundantes como aterradoras—. ¿Ha sido ése siempre tu propósito?

Artemis agarró su espada con más firmeza.

—Mis disculpas, teniente. El tiempo es primordial. Tengo que matarte. No puedo quedarme a charlar.

Nicólas se encorvó, se preparó.

El Anciano se lanzó hacia delante en una estocada fatal.

Continuara…

Bueno chicas ya solo queda un capi veremos que sucede!

Este capi estuvo de 0_0


	17. Chapter 17

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SYLVIA DAY****El LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE ****PERTENERCE A LA SAGA GUARDIANES DEL SUEÑO Y ES LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO ****LOS PLACERES DE LA NOCHE ****LOS PESONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PAROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON****, COMO HE DICHO EN ATERIORES OCACIONES NO ADMITO RECLAMACIONES SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHO CONTENIDO ES RESPOSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

**CAPITULO 17**

Serena aflojó el pie del acelerador según se aproximaba a su casa, para disfrutar viendo a su familia desde lejos. A Darien se le veía iluminado por el sol del atardecer, como un dios dorado, con la espalda desnuda brillante por el sudor del esfuerzo; flexionaba los fornidos bíceps cada vez que ponía otro tornillo en la valla de madera blanca que estaba sustituyendo a la anterior metálica.

Desde el momento en que el agente inmobiliario le enseñó la casa, pensó que el encanto pintoresco que tenía disminuía con la barrera moderna. Darien, que la conocía muy bien, la había sorprendido al empezar la reforma mientras ella estaba en el trabajo el día anterior. Siempre estaba haciendo tareas así, intuyendo sus deseos y esforzándose por hacerlos realidad. Era una de las muchas, muchas cosas que le encantaban de él.

Mientras miraba, apareció Zaforp, también sin camisa. Le pasó a Darien un tornillo y entonces éste le pasó a él el destornillador eléctrico. Con una paciencia infinita, el amante de sus sueños, puso unas gafas de seguridad en los ojos de su hijo y le enseñó a manejar un destornillador inalámbrico. Zafiro terminó de asegurar la tabla él solo. Luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás para admirar su trabajo con orgullo, cambiando sus rasgos juveniles.

A Serena no le cabía tanto amor en el pecho. Se le humedecieron los ojos y empezó a moquearle la nariz. Cogió un pañuelo y se obligó a respirar profunda y acompasadamente. Si se alteraba demasiado, le sangraría la nariz, un efecto secundario de la inyección cerebral del que no quería que Darien se preocupase.

Como si intuyera el peso de su mirada, Darien levantó la cabeza y la vio. Sonrió y levantó una mano. Tranquilizándose, Serena pisó el acelerador y se aproximó a la casa; giró en el camino de entrada y apagó el motor. No había sacado aún la llave del contacto cuando ya estaba él abriendo la puerta y ayudándola a salir del coche.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró, abrazándola y haciendo que se sonrojara—. Y me encanta este traje de faena.

Ella se rio, pensando que era tonto pero alegrándose de que lo fuera. En el fondo, ella pensaba de sí misma que estaba un poco chiflada, y era fabuloso compartir la vida con un hombre que alababa esa parte de ella.

—Eso lo dices de todos mis uniformes.

—Ya, pero éste es mi preferido. Es sexy.

Con ambas cejas enarcadas, se miró la ropa que llevaba.

—Debo de estar haciendo algo mal si tu idea de sexy es una caricatura de dos perros.

—Ah, pero mira qué ojitos le pone ella a él. Eso es romántico.

Serena meneó la cabeza y alzó la vista hacia él, deleitándose en su mirada cálida y afectuosa.

—Lo romántico es sexy.

—¡Exactamente! —murmuró, antes de apresarle la boca en un beso rápido. Cuando se separaron, tenía los ojos oscuros de deseo—. Sólo puedo besarte con Zafiro por aquí. Hasta eso le revuelve el estómago, dice él.

—Esta noche eres mío —dijo ella, dándole un azote en el culo.

—Puedes jugarte lo que quieras. —Darien la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la casa—. Quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Cada vez que le «enseñaba» algo, la dejaba alucinada. La búsqueda de reliquias le obligaba a viajar mucho, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella mientras estaba fuera. Lo sabía por la frecuencia con que la llamaba y por la cantidad de regalos que le traía. Ignoraba cómo lo hacía, pero se las arreglaba para distribuir los regalos aquí y allá durante sus siempre cortas estancias en casa. Serena sabía que ella no tendría esa paciencia; pero, tenía que reconocerlo, era mucho más divertido así.

La condujo por el cuarto de estar hasta el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Y Zafiro? —le recordó, notando cómo se le alteraba la sangre de todos modos. La idea de Darien de un polvo rápido hacía palidecer el maratón sexual de cualquier hombre. En una ocasión, estaban ya a punto de salir por la puerta para llevarle al aeropuerto cuando decidió que necesitaba despedirse de una manera más íntima... otra vez. Dejó en el suelo su maletín de viaje, se bajó los pantalones y le bajó a ella los suyos en medio minuto. Cinco minutos después ya la tenía dando gritos orgásmicos con la cara hundida en los cojines del sofá mientras él la montaba a todo gas por detrás.

—Me está esperando. —Su sonrisa le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago—. Vamos a terminar ese lado de la entrada antes de que se ponga el sol.

Darien le cogió el bolso y las llaves y los tiró encima de la cama, luego le agarró el borde de la camisa y se la quitó por la cabeza. Inmediatamente, se lanzó al valle que formaban sus pechos y hundió allí la nariz.

—¡Ñam!... Qué bien hueles —le llegó amortiguado el elogio.

—Estás loco.

—En serio. —Levantó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja—. Tú y tu tarta de manzana sois las cosas que mejor huelen en este apestoso mundo.

Riendo, le pasó las manos por su espeso pelo.

—El mundo no es apestoso.

—¿A quién quieres engañar? —Le buscó la cinturilla del pantalón y se lo bajó, deteniéndose un momento para admirar su obra mientras ella se quitaba las deportivas con la punta de los pies—. Eso sí que es sexy.

—¿Más que los perritos? —Le miró batiendo rápidamente las pestañas.

Ahora se mantenía siempre en buena forma, gracias a las sesiones de ejercicios que él le daba cuando se encontraba en casa y a lo mucho que se cuidaba ella cuando él estaba fuera. Su confianza en él era incondicional, sabía que la amaba con todo su enorme corazón, podía comprobarlo en el deseo contenido que había en su mirada en cuanto la veía en el aeropuerto. Pero no olvidaba nunca que la belleza de aquel hombre era de otro mundo. Siempre estaba guapísimo para ella, y lo menos que podia hacer Serena era intentar devolver el favor.

—Quizá —dijo, con un pícaro encogimiento de hombros.

Ella fingió ofenderse, y él la rodeó y le desabrochó el sujetador.

—Vale. —Se le marcó más el acento al verle los pechos desnudos—. Esto sí que es mejor que el dibujo de los perros.

—Bueno, supongo que eso ya es algo.

—Pero no el algo —bromeó, poniéndose en cuclillas y bajándole las bragas al mismo tiempo.

Darien la besó en el hueso pélvico y se levantó—. Vamos.

Poniéndole una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, Darien la condujo al baño. Allí se encontró con una nueva bañera con jacuzzi, llena de agua caliente y rodeada de velas no encendidas. Había una bandeja metálica, que atravesaba la bañera de un extremo a otro, con un pequeño jarrón de cristal con lirios —sus flores preferidas— y una caja de bombones gourmet abierta.

—¡Qué bonito! —silbó, mientras calculaba mentalmente días y fechas, tratando de recordar algún aniversario o alguna ocasión especial. Hizo un gesto de dolor al notar un pinchazo en la cabeza e inmediatamente renunció a ello. No era el momento para que empezara a sangrarle la nariz.

¿Quién sabía si el cerebro humano podía contener una determinada cantidad de información antes de explotar? Gracias a Dios, alguien en el Crepúsculo la vigilaba. El teniente Kumada la compelió subconscientemente a escribirse una nota mental una noche en la que Darien no estaba.

Estoy en ello. Aguanta.

P.D. ¡Vaya! Tienes grandes cosas ahí dentro.

Lo que fuera. Serena sencillamente se sentía mejor sabiendo que alguien estaba trabajando activamente para ayudarla. ¿Quién sabe lo que haría si no tuviera a Kumada? Darien se volvería loco intentando solucionarlo y ella sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Tener eones de información en el cráneo le servía para saberlo. Tenían que sacarle los datos de la cabeza y sólo la Elite del Crepúsculo contaba con la tecnología para hacerlo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Darien, radiante.

—Me gusta —confirmó ella, volviéndose hacia él y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle—. ¿Qué celebramos?

—Eso es el algo.

—¿No es el baño el algo?

—No. —Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a entrar en la bañera.

Cuando se hundió en el agua con una exclamación de placer, Darien cogió un mechero convenientemente situado y encendió las velas. Luego la besó en la frente.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo.

Salió del cuarto de baño y Serena se quedó allí, tratando de imaginar qué se proponía. Paseó la mirada por la bañera, con el corazón henchido y a la vez ligero. Cogió un bombón y se fijó en el papel doblado que había debajo de la caja dorada. Por curiosidad, lo sacó de debajo de ésta y lo abrió.

Solicitud de Licencia Matrimonial.

Serena se quedó de piedra.

El apartado para los datos del novio había sido rellenado con una caligrafía nítida y clara.

Dejó escapar el aire lenta y cuidadosamente, luego esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quizá algunas mujeres soñaban con declaraciones románticas, esmóquines, y/o grandes gestos. Los gestos de Darien funcionaban con ella, porque le salían del corazón. Era consciente de que no le resultaba fácil expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, pero no tenía problemas para expresar lo que sentía por ella.

Después de los embaucadores sin sustancia que había habido en su vida, le encantaba tener a un hombre capaz de hacer mucho más que simplemente decir frases bonitas sin sentido.

Del porche le llegaba el bajo murmullo de la voz de Darien, probablemente explicándole algo a Zafiro. A Serena le admiraba el deseo que tenía Darien de enseñar y las aptitudes que demostraba para ello. Era una prolongación natural de su carácter amable. Le gustaba decir que era puro músculo, pero, en realidad, a ella le parecía todo corazón.

Suspirando de satisfacción, dejó el preciado papel donde estaba y empezó a lavarse; preparando su cuerpo para la larga noche de amor que sabía que le esperaba.

—¿Significa esa sonrisa soñadora lo que creo que significa?

Volviendo la cabeza, vio a Darien apoyado en la jamba con el pelo húmedo y una toalla alrededor de las caderas. La imagen le recordó a la primera noche que pasaron juntos y se le aceleró el pulso. Le encantaba cuando se excitaba tanto que no podía esperar ni un minuto más para entrar en ella. A juzgar por la carpa que estaba montando su polla contra la felpa, se diría que estaba a punto de sentirse de esa forma.

—¿Significa ese papel lo que creo que significa?

—Si lo que tú crees que significa es que te quiero y quiero hacerte mía de todas las formas posibles, entonces sí. Lo has entendido perfectamente.

—Te quiero. —El tono ronco en la voz de ella no dejaba lugar a dudas con respecto a lo que quería.

No podía evitarlo. Siempre que él pronunciaba la palabra «amor», su respuesta instintiva era el dese ode abrazarle. De abrazarle y ser abrazada. De sentir su hermoso cuerpo mientras la follaba largo y tendido—. ¿Son las nueve ya?

Aquella lenta y sensual sonrisa suya le produjo una sacudida en el bajo vientre.

—No. Mina y Yaten acaban de marcharse con Zafiro. Esta noche se queda con ellos. —Con un rápido tirón, Darien se quitó la toalla, revelando su magnífica polla—. Hacia las nueve de la noche estarás suplicándome que te deje recobrar el aliento.

—¿Ah, sí? —Se lamió los labios mientras él se aproximaba, incorporándose para ponerse de rodillas.

—Ah, sí —confirmó él, inclinándose para dar al interruptor y abrir los chorros de agua.

Tuvieron que cambiar el antiguo cuarto de baño cuando él se mudó a la casa para adaptarlo a su tamaño. Darien había vendido varios artefactos a Blackmoon, lo que les proporcionó unos Buenos ahorros. Podrían haberse mudado a una casa más grande y moderna, pero ninguno de los dos quería.

Prefirieron reformar la que ya tenían.

—Darien se metió en la bañera y ella le detuvo.

—Espera.

Se puso tenso y la polla le creció aún más, señal de que había entendido lo que ella quería.

—Nena... —Había un tono dolorido en su voz que hizo que a ella se le endurecieran los pezones. Le encantaba que ella se la mamara. Le gustaba de tal manera que a ella le encantaba hacérselo. Con Darien, ese acto la ponía tan caliente que se sentía como si estuviera derritiéndose.

Le agarró la erección con las manos mojadas y se llevó aquella polla enhiesta a su boca expectante. Sacó la lengua y le lamió el diminuto agujero de la punta y él se estremeció violentamente.

—Sere —susurró, pasándose las manos por su pelo húmedo—. Me matas.

La sonrisa que le dedicó era pura travesura.

—Suerte que eres inmortal, ¿eh?

Abriendo la boca, le chupó la gruesa cresta sólo un poco por dentro, agitando la lengua por el punto sensible justo de debajo. A Darien le temblaban sus fornidos muslos y ella alargó una mano y le rodeo el trasero.

—Sí —susurró, meneando suavemente las caderas—. Tienes una boca tan caliente..., qué forma de lamerme la polla...

Si hubiera podido sonreír, lo habría hecho. Le encantaba que la elogiara, la delicadeza con que le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo incluso fuera de sí. Ella redobló sus esfuerzos para satisfacerle, chupando con más fuerza, hundiéndole los dedos en el firme cachete de su trasero. Ella cabeceaba mientras cabalgaba a lomos de su miembro palpitante, sirviéndose de sus gemidos y sonidos guturales para guiarse. Le cogió las pelotas y se las acarició con ternura, luego llevó un dedo hacia atrás y le masajeó el perineo.

Él jadeaba y maldecía, cada vez más grueso. Ella gemía de placer, con el coño resbaladizo y calientes sólo de imaginar aquella polla clavándosele dentro.

—Me voy a correr —advirtió él, follándole la boca con enérgicas estocadas que mantenía superficiales agarrándose la base.

Ella podía retirarse y dejar que él la montara para finalizar. A él le encantaba hacerlo y no protestaría, pero ella quería esto otro. Quería sentir cómo se deshacía de la manera en que sólo podia hacerlo cuando no estaba medio concentrado en que ella alcanzara el clímax. Ella le animó con un tarareo y Darien bramó.

—Eso es —cantó suavemente con su marcado acento—. Chúpame la polla, cariño. Haz que me corra. Estoy tan cerca... joder..., así... ¡Sere!

Darien se derramó enérgicamente, a espesos borbotones; sus roncos gritos de liberación inundaron el cuarto de baño una música sensual que nunca se cansaría de oír. Se separó de ella y la levantó, dándole en el pecho con un chorro de semen antes de ponerla de culo en el borde de la bañera e hincarle la polla en su coño prieto y ávido.

Ella gritó sobresaltada por el placer, deliciosa la palpitante sensación de tenerle dentro. Él la envolvió con su cuerpo y le hundió su frente perlada de sudor en el hueco del cuello.

—Te quiero.

—Darien. —Serena le rodeó con sus brazos—. Yo también, cielo.

Se le contrajo el pecho y luego le vibró cuando rompió a reír.

—Soy varios siglos mayor que tú, cielo.

—Semántica —murmuró ella, lamiéndose los labios.

—He aprendido muchas cosas en mi larga vida —susurró, enderezándose y meneando las caderas.

Ella jadeaba a medida que le subían oleadas de puro calor desde donde él la frotaba por dentro—. Como ésta.

Se salió y empezó a empujar más superficialmente. Luego volvió a salirse y a empujar con más profundidad. Serena se retorcía y resbalaba en la repisa de la bañera. Darien sonrió y le sujetó las caderas con las manos.

—¿Te gusta?

Entrando y saliendo, le follaba el coño con unos empellones impresionantes, sabiendo exactamente dónde concentrarse para conseguir que ella suplicara. Estaba marcándola del revés con la candente largura de su polla dura como el pedernal. No había disminuido en absoluto después de su primer orgasmo. Aquel hombre tenía un vigor increíble. Menos mal que había dado con la chica adecuada, porque ella aceptaba todo lo que él tenía y luego quería...

—... más —le rogó, clavándole las uñas.

—Pero estás tan prieta que no creo que puedas admitir más de mí. —Su sonrisa era de pura satisfacción masculina.

Serena tensó todo lo que tenía dentro sólo para ver cómo se le oscurecían los ojos y se le encendían las mejillas.

—Puedo contigo, grandullón.

La echó hacia atrás y puso las manos a ambos lados de ella.

—No puedo hacer palanca con los pies metidos en una bañera llena de burbujas.

—Excusas, excusas. —Colocó las manos por detrás y puso las piernas alrededor de sus caderas—. Por suerte para los dos, llevo tiempo haciendo ejercicio.

Tensando los músculos de los muslos, elevó las nalgas y se deslizó sobre su polla.

—¡Joder! —susurró él, contrayendo los abdominales—. Eso da mucho gusto.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—Quiero correrme.

—Tus deseos son órdenes. —Metiendo una mano entre los dos, Darien llevó el pulgar a su clitoris y le clavó la polla en lentas y superficiales embestidas. Dibujando círculos. Frotando.

—Sí —susurró ella, deleitándose en la sensación de ser estirada para que él encajase—. ¡Oh, Dios, sí!

El orgasmo la estremeció por dentro y él le susurró, como hacía siempre, palabras de aliento subidas de tono para que el orgasmo durase más.

—Precioso, ese dulce coñito succionándome la polla. —Darien siguió acariciando entre sus ávidas oleadas—. Voy a llevarte a la cama y a montarte como quiero hacerlo. Hasta lo más profundo.

—Hazlo —sollozó ella, aferrándose a él se deshacía de dicha.

Cómo consiguieron llegar a la cama es algo que nunca sabría. Serena sólo recordaba que la mecían contra un pecho duro, un corazón fuerte bajo su oreja y luego una fresca suavidad bajo su espalda mojada cuando él la acostó sobre un lecho de pétalos de rosa.

—Cásate conmigo —pidió él, deslizándole en el dedo un antiguo anillo de esmeralda—. Deja que te ame para siempre.

—Sí. —Lloró quedamente, arqueándose debajo de él cuando él se deslizó dentro de ella, uniéndose a ella.

Haciéndose más fuertes. Juntos.

**FIN**

**Sorry Chicas esta historia estuvo más corta pronto volvere con otra Adaptación también se aceptan Sugerencias.. **


End file.
